This Love
by Jazz99
Summary: Pansy Parkinson relata como fue que cambió el día en que decidió confesarle a su rival lo que sentía y de como una noche cambió para la pelinegra, un relato en primera persona, one shot femslash con sexo explicito de una vez quedan advertidos. (Segundo episodio narrado desde el punto de vista de Hermione) (Actualizado: epilogo especial en el capítulo 4)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mío sino de la autora J.K Rowling

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Hola a todos, les traigo un one shot relatado en primera persona, en esta explica como Pansy fue cambiando su personalidad fría al confesarle una noche a su rival Hermione Granger, el fic tiene un intento de lemmon que considero un tanto fuerte por eso la clasificación M, es femslash así que, si no te gusta puedes ir a buscar algo más de tu preferencia pero igual y si decides leerlo, eres bienvenido o bienvenida, esperando que te guste la lectura x3**

 **Sin más preambulos les dejo con la lectura :'v**

 **This Love**

Que día para patrullar los pasillos del castillo, hace mucho que antes tenía la emoción de pillar uno que otro alumno haciendo travesuras y bajar puntos, era divertido, ahora no me produce nada de diversión.

Es gracioso pensar que las cosas que antes hacía era porque me divertían pero ahora ya no, no sé bien la causa de este bajón que estoy teniendo, patrullo sola por las noches, el frío ambiente que se recorre en el castillo no se hace esperar pero estoy abrigada y es lo que importa.

Un corto tiempo ha pasado desde que terminó la guerra mágica, el más grande mago tenebroso había caído y eso significaba que habría paz durante un largo periodo, lo cual es bueno porque así ya no habrían desastres inminentes, sangre derramada y vidas en vano, quizá se pregunten porque una Slytherin como yo ha cambiado de bando por decirlo de alguna manera bueno eso tiene una respuesta corta, no seguía la tendencia de los ricos o la pureza de los sangres limpias, más que nada puras apariencias.

Yo Pansy Parkinson, apodada dama de hielo por la mayoría de los que me conocen, me gusta patrullar sola, Draco siempre insiste en que haga las rondas con el pero la verdad es que no me interesa saber de qué va su vida o sus constantes quejas de la vida.

La clara falta de interés lo dice todo, no es que me importase congeniar con la mayoría de mi casa y es que simplemente no tenía interés alguno, tengo mis propios objetivos para realizar lo que quiero y es que uno de ellos es salir de Inglaterra e irme a otro lugar lleno de paz donde pueda llevar una buena vida, no me interesa la vida de ricos o el estilo de vida de cada uno, la gente tiene que entender que somos seres humanos y cada uno tiene una distinta personalidad, diferente mentalidad, metas y por demás cosas.

Actualmente todo está en calma y es que han sido reforzados las medidas de seguridad en el castillo por cualquier cosa, normal querer hacerlo para que ningún partidario de Voldemort quiera tomar represalias contra el mago que lo venció, Harry Potter.

En un principio pensaba que no era más que un niño con suerte pero más que suerte es que tiene habilidad para la magia, no hay que negar eso para nada porque de lo contrario no habría podido vencer al mago tenebroso, por mi parte se ha ganado mis respetos y no es que me interese entablar una amistad con Harry.

Cierto que me peleaba con ellos junto a la pandilla que traía ese ególatra de Draco que tenía aires de grandeza pero más que nada siempre fue un gallina de primera, nunca pudo cumplir con lo que prometía mucho menos enfrentarse a un duelo, me sorprendió mucho cuando confesó que era un mortifago pero yo veía en sus ojos el miedo, la responsabilidad de llevar la marca tenebrosa, a mí no me puede engañar ese rubio infumable, siempre se iba para atrás cuando la situación pasaba a más.

.- ¿Por qué ando pensando eso?

Buena pregunta, quizá por nostalgia, ya no me he topado tan seguido con el trío dorado ni Draco ha podido pavonearse como siempre, de hecho hasta se lleva mejor con Harry aunque siguen teniendo una pizca de rivalidad cuando se trata de Quidditch.

Del pelirrojo no creo opinar nada de ese muchacho, siempre me pareció alguien extraño que no encajaba en ese trío, me recordaba un poco a Draco pero con la sola diferencia de que el pelirrojo no era un cobarde simplemente algo lo detenía, ese algo se llama "duda" y notaba a lo lejos que era un muchacho que se preguntaba si tenía suerte de estar al lado de Harry, yo diría que no fue la suerte que lo puso ahí, por algo pasan las cosas, creo que se dio cuenta de eso porque en la guerra mágica él puso todo su empeño y peleó como todo buen mago.

.- Sin embargo no todo es alegría – Dije pensando en voz alta que a la vez detengo mis pasos en un pasillo donde se veía una pequeña mancha verde producto de una gran broma de los gemelos Weasley.

El pelirrojo cambió drásticamente su personalidad desde el fallecimiento de uno de sus hermanos y que triste que eso acabe con su personalidad, algo que no debería de pasar, últimamente se lo ha pasado deprimido a tal punto que nada le alegra ni siquiera la sabelotodo que le gustaba y digo gustaba porque parece que ya no.

La última del trío, Hermione Jean Granger, curioso que me sepa su segundo nombre y es algo que me desconcierta a veces pero desde que tengo memoria siempre ha llamado la atención de que una chica como ella tuviese un talento natural para recordar cosas, una excelente bruja con una capacidad intelectual alto, es y hasta ahora sigue siendo mi principal motivo de que quiero alcanzarla en ese nivel, soy tan inteligente como ella, pero siempre me gana y no le reprocho nada porque admito que es mejor que yo.

Desde primer año hasta el último en el que estoy, he visto a Jean como una rival, como alguien a superar y por eso trataba de hacerle la vida imposible, cosa que le enfadaba, bastante agradable su enfado pero eso fue cambiando desde el torneo de los tres magos.

No sé si fue por el hecho de verla tan preciosa en ese vestido o porque los celos me invadían al verle con ese ególatra ruso o lo que fuera que sea pero ella se veía preciosa, un pensamiento que me escandaliza hasta hoy en día, algo que reprimo dentro de mi ser pero que vuelve siempre cada vez que la veo, incontables veces he salido con chicos pero no me han hecho sentir como me hace sentir aquella castaña.

Camino hacia la torre de astronomía, me gusta mirar las estrellas y es un lugar de paz donde puedo estar tranquila, no me esperaban malos días pero bueno, realmente dudo tener malos días porque ya no hay mucho peligro por delante, ya no hay nada que pueda atemorizar a los alumnos del castillo de Hogwarts y este año han llegado más alumnos nuevos de lo que podría recordar en años anteriores.

Es tan de noche que puedo admirar las estrellas y es todo realmente tranquilizador, más de una ocasión habré pillado a alumnos traviesos en la torre de astronomía porque aquí se hacían "cositas", una sonrisa se forma en mis labios al recordar esos días, la nostalgia de recordar de nuevo ataca y debería dejar de hacer eso.

Me dispongo a irme de la torre de Astronomía para seguir patrullando en los pasillos, apresuro mis pasos para llegar a uno en especial, uno en la cual mantengo mis distancias porque se trata de ver a una persona en especial, si, a Jean, sé en qué momento patrulla ella, donde lo hará y cuanto minutos se queda, si, bastante acosador de mi parte pero es que no he podido evitarlo.

Llego a tiempo, ella entra en los pasillos del cuarto piso donde va a vigilar los objetos muggles, es un museo de todo lo relacionado con la gente "no maga", la observo a lo lejos manteniendo de manera prudente que no se dé cuenta de mi presencia, ella realmente se ha ganado el premio anual por lo que tiene el derecho de patrullar toda la noche aunque bueno todos los prefectos ahora tienen un horario extendido por eso de las medidas de seguridad y es algo que se entiende.

En fin, no hablo de eso sino de ella, ella que a ratos se queda observando todas las cosas que hay en el museo, se queda como veinte minutos, no sé porque le llama tanta la atención todas las chatarras inservibles que hay en el museo si ella viene de ese mundo aun así estoy fascinada por la admiración que le profeso a la castaña, es algo que no logro entender y siempre la espío sin que se dé cuenta.

Después de varios minutos ella se dispone a irse del lugar para seguir patrullando, yo no puedo seguirla porque si no sospecharía demasiado y se daría cuenta de mi presencia, simplemente me quedo en el mismo lugar siempre recorriendo los objetos que ella misma vio y realmente no entiendo porque se quedaba viendo un retrato que no tenía magia pero que había algo de vida, en realidad era un retrato de una pareja, de dos mujeres para ser exacto, no hace falta saber de lo que se trataba esa pintura.

Salgo del museo y mucho me gustaría seguir a la castaña pero no me puedo permitir que me descubra, regreso por el mismo pasillo, con un aire nostálgico, así todos los días.

Todo en orden como siempre, no pasa nada fuera de lo común y me dispongo a irme a las mazmorras, a descansar y pasar el día de clases de mañana como siempre, las cosas en la casa Slytherin ha cambiado bastante debo decir, ya muchos no podían pavonearse de ser lo más grande o el mismo rubio infumable que su personalidad ha mejorado desde la caída de ese loco, más calmado y tranquilo, la marca tenebrosa en su brazo se ha quitado.

Pero la verdad de las cosas no me interesa la vida de mis compañeros de casa, tan solo estoy aquí para culminar mis estudios e irme a otro lugar para cumplir mis metas, mis propios objetivos, solo tendría que terminar este año con buenas notas para poder acceder a una buena carrera, daba igual.

Tal vez deba pensar respecto a algunas cosas porque no tengo muy claro mis sentimientos, la admiración que le tengo a Granger fue pasando a algo más, algo que no puedo seguir negando más tiempo, durante días he pensado en cómo abordar ese tema con ella.

Pero también tengo que estar consciente de que me rechace y no la culparía, porque se habría de fijarse en alguien como yo, que soy de su mismo sexo aunque en el mundo de la magia no hay problema con ello pero si en su mundo, vaya idiotez, la gente debe de aceptar a los demás tal como son.

La cosa es, como decirle, una cuestión difícil cuando se trata de confesarle a tu rival, la que llevas conociendo desde primer año hasta la actualidad, los días pasaban y ella seguía en su mismo patrullaje de siempre, yo vigilaba de lejos y seguía sin poder hablarle, realmente me frustra esa situación, sin poder siquiera decir un hola, es difícil.

Pero todo cambió en una noche, yo salía de la torre de astronomía y como siempre apresuraba mis pasos para no perder de vista a Granger, observarla a lo lejos como es mi costumbre pero tal fue mi sorpresa que todavía no llegaba ella, tuve que esperar por unos minutos, tal vez ella había llegado temprano y se haya metido a la sala pero igual no estaba, no entendía nada, ella no se tarda y no rompe esa rutina.

.- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – Digo en voz alta, total nadie me escucha en un pasillo solitario más que los fantasmas.

.- ¿Te refieres a mi Parkinson? – Dijo una voz que reconocía perfectamente, no debería de sobresaltarme pero lo hice y me voltee a verla de frente – He notado que me observas de lejos, sé que piensas que lo hacías de forma discreta pero a veces escucho tus pisadas y de reojo te observaba pero no decía nada.

Hermione Granger, esta vez ella era la que me seguía y yo no me di cuenta en que momento lo hizo pero lo que más me sorprende es el hecho de que sabía que yo la veía de lejos, que la observaba, estaba consciente de que algún día tendría que explicar mi comportamiento ante ella y sabía que no le iba a dar gracia dado nuestro historial de rivalidad.

.- Granger – Respondo torpemente a lo cual me recrimino mentalmente por responder de esa manera – Así que sabías que te estaba observando, debí tener más cuidado.

.- ¿A qué juegas? – Me pregunta con cierto aire hostil, cosa normal considerando que no nos llevamos precisamente bien – Es poco inusual que me observes de lejos y no digas nada, a veces podemos tener discusiones sin sentido en el día pero de noche tu no haces nada para acercarte, así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿A qué juegas?

.- No juego a nada Granger – Le respondo luego de recuperarme de la impresión – No tengo intención de burlarme o hacerte algo.

.- Cuesta creer eso viniendo de ti – Me responde secamente – Me observas, no pierdes ningún movimiento mío en mis rondas de patrullaje sin embargo no me sigues después de esta sala, solo puedo suponer que te gusta observarme pero la cuestión es ¿Por qué?

Realmente deduce muy bien, por algo es la sabelotodo Granger, muchos motes que le han puesto y hasta yo le había apodado la sabelotodo insufrible pero me arrepiento de eso y realmente solo lo hacía para molestarla y tratar de disminuir su excelencia académica, la cual por cierto no resultaba para nada, ella espera mi respuesta pero me quedo callada porque no sé qué responderle, no sé qué excusa darle, no le puedo decir así nada más porque mi sentimiento hacia ella pasó de ser rivalidad a algo más, no creo que lo entienda demasiado pero recuerdo que ella se para a ver una pintura que hace referencia a una pareja lésbica así que me propongo ir hacia donde está dicho retrato y me quedo ahí, ese retrato que a pesar de no tener magia, tenía mucho que decir y realmente no había que decirlo en palabras, ella se acerca e observa el cuadro.

.- ¿Algo que me quieras decir de este cuadro Parkinson? – Me pregunta seria, aunque no sé si lo hace de forma inocente.

.- Creo que está todo dicho Granger – Le respondo secamente.

Ella observa el cuadro, sé bien lo que piensa pero le costará admitir las cosas, yo realmente no soy buena en los sentimiento al menos en cuanto amor se refiere, soy mala para cosas sentimentales bueno, nadie es bueno expresando lo que sienten, simplemente a veces soltamos lo que pensamos en ese momento pero solo me ocurría en ese momento mostrarle ese cuadro y decirle con una imagen la verdad, bueno no será tonta para saber lo que le quiero decir, el cuadro realmente eran dos mujeres abrazándose, sin ropa y mirándose de la una de la otra, una imagen explicita pero suficiente para saber de qué va ese tipo de relación.

.- Es bastante obvio de que trata este cuadro – Me dice ya calmando su voz hostil - ¿Me estas queriendo decir que sientes algo por mí?

.- Podría decirse – Le respondo sin saber que más decir.

.- Todos estos años que me vienes haciendo la vida imposible para que después me vengas a decir que yo te gusto, ¿es esto una trampa Parkinson? – Me pregunta sin elevar su tono pero manteniendo la seriedad de sus palabras.

.- No es ninguna trampa Granger – Le respondo sin alterarme – No busco perjudicarte ni hacer que pierdas los estribos, es esto lo que siento y no puedo expresarlo mediante palabras, este cuadro me sirve para eso.

.- Ya veo que no es ninguna broma – Me responde mientras me voltea a ver – Aun así, manteniendo tu secreto y queriéndome hacer las cosas imposibles, ¿Cuándo…?

.- Mucho tiempo Granger – Le interrumpo sin alterarme – Habré aceptado que siento algo hacía ti pero me negaba a sentirlo y lo reprimía de muchas maneras, molestándote, haciéndote la vida imposible, tratando de superarte en nivel académico pero eres muy inteligente, una de las mejores brujas de Hogwarts y yo simplemente me quedaba atrás pero te tenía mucha devoción hasta que fue pasando a algo más.

Para otra muchacha ya se habría espantado con lo que dije pero ella solo se limitó a escucharme e observar el cuadro pero yo tengo paciencia para esperar su respuesta, puedo quedarme toda la noche para recibir una respuesta suya, no me importaba si era una negativa, eso me libraría un peso emocional enorme pero si resultaba lo contrario, bueno, digamos que no había pensado en eso, es más no creo que habría llegado lejos.

.- No puedo negar que estoy sorprendida, quizá un poco abrumada por esta confesión, notaba tus pasos y comportamiento, los noté el día en que dejaste de molestar tan seguido, simplemente te limitabas a responder en clases y no hacías nada más, la mayoría de las veces ni te encontraba con Draco o parte de su pandilla, bueno con ellos la cosa ya no es como antes, solamente hay nostalgia y a veces platicamos pero tú, te refugiabas en otro lado, te negabas aceptar un sentimiento como bien dijiste, yo te gusto y eso es un hecho, yo pensaba que no sería posible porque eso revela mucho de ti y bueno, henos aquí.

.- Le estas dando mucha vuelta al asunto Granger – Le respondo esta vez volteando a verla directamente a los ojos – Un sí o un no, una respuesta sincera, si dices que no, lo entenderé, si es lo contrario bueno, ya veremos cómo progresamos.

Tengo que admitir que en ese momento los nervios me traicionaban, estaba ansiosa por su respuesta y no quería mucha vuelta al asunto, por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas en caso de que su respuesta fuese positiva pero aun así no me debo de hacer muchas ilusiones porque no sé lo que ella siente y piensa de mí, es algo que no me había puesto a pensar claramente pero espero su respuesta.

.- No lo sé – Me responde mientras vuelve a ver el cuadro – Mucho tiempo te he observado, hemos peleado y somos rivales, son muchos sentimientos que yo puedo sentir por ti, realmente mi cabeza me está dando mucha vuelta, sé qué esperas una respuesta directa pero la verdad es que no lo sé, tengo mucho que pensar esta noche pero quizá esto te alegre la noche Pans, tal vez después de unos días te diga la respuesta.

Ella se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla derecha para luego irse caminando como suele hacer, eso me deja en shock, sobo mi mejilla derecha pensando en ese beso que me dio, que me habría querido decir con esa acción de su parte, yo también salgo del lugar con un deje de pensamientos confusos, ese beso podría significar muchas cosas, una respuesta positiva y ser parejas o simplemente acabar siendo ¿amigas?, pero la verdad es que no quiero ser su amiga sino su pareja, novia, lo que sea, es que no se da cuenta de que me vuelve loca con su comportamiento, esa moral que la detiene, aun así no sé qué día me dirá su respuesta pero yo seguiré haciendo lo que hago, espiarla desde lejos aunque después de esto, ella sabe que la estaré observando.

Así fue durante un par de días, la observaba de lejos y ella sabía que la miraba, no parecía molestarle al contrario parecía sonrojarse pero después lo disimulaba, me mataba no saber lo que pasa por su mente, quiero saber que piensa, si me dará un sí o un no, a esto he llegado, como una muchachilla esperando por su príncipe y es realmente molesto estar en esa situación pero soy paciente, no debo de desesperar, bien podría entrar y besarla ahí mismo, tal cual serpiente caza a su presa pero no quiero echarlo a perder con mi comportamiento directo, tengo que ser paciente, no queda de otra.

Tengo que decir que se me estaba terminando la paciencia, yo no puedo esperarla por más tiempo, hoy que decido a decirle cuál es su decisión final, confrontarla cara a cara, no puedo seguir así con esta angustia que ella me tiene, casi puedo asegurar que lo hace a propósito pero de todas maneras, tengo que saber su respuesta, así que como es costumbre, hago mi guardia, tengo que decir que me vestí de la mejor manera, con mi mejor perfume, dejarme el cabello suelto, como si fuera una cita pero no lo es.

Salgo de las mazmorras para hacer mis rondas, esperando no encontrarme a nadie, no tenía ganas de reprender o quitar puntos, mi pensamiento solo se concentraba en ella, en Jean, me dirijo como siempre a la torre de astronomía a observar las estrellas, las miro con nostalgia, con un deje de nervios porque sé a dónde iré ahora y realmente me estaban traicionando los nervios, es increíble hasta donde he llegado yo, una Slytherin sintiendo cosas por una chica que me traía de cabeza.

Pero bueno, no quedando de otra que ir hacia ella, no puedo retrasar lo inevitable e enfrentar la situación, porque me cansé de estar angustiada día a día, me cansé de esperar una respuesta y deseo realmente escuchar su bendita respuesta.

Así que, con el corazón dándome vuelcos me acerco al pasillo donde ella siempre vigila y como es de esperarse, ella está en el museo pero noto algo diferente en ella, su cabello no está revuelto, más bien la traía lacio, algo que no hace por lo regular, se vistió para la ocasión por lo que puedo ver aunque llevemos nuestros uniformes ella va tan bien arreglada, yo me acerco, tragando saliva porque realmente me sentía muy nerviosa pero no dejo que eso me intimide y con todas las ganas le digo:

.- Y bien Granger – Le digo tratando de no perder la calma – Han pasado días desde aquella confesión, ya no puedo seguir esperando, un sí o un no.

.- Llevo días pensándolo Pansy – Me responde con dulzura, tal vez con cierto atisbo de duda pero solo me limito a escucharla – Tengo que decir que desde que me dijiste tu confesión, estuve divagando demasiado, mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en ti, siempre me levantaba pensando en ti, no me podía concentrar y recorría algunos pasillos donde peleábamos, donde me hacías la vida imposible y me decía a mí misma que no era más que una trampa, una jugarreta tuya como siempre pero las cosas cambian y de a poco dejé de pensar en cosas malas de ti, poco a poco fue creciendo un sentimiento que en cierta forma no puedo huir de eso, todas las noches me seguías observando de lejos y yo me sentía un poco presionada pero a la vez halagada, como podría empezar esto, como podría darte una respuesta lo suficientemente sincera, no hay palabra alguna que pueda expresar lo que siento por ti en estos momentos, simplemente no dejo de pensar en ese beso que te di aquel día y realmente quiero más, deseo más, deseo conocerte más pero entiéndeme, fuimos rivales y por ende no puedo confiar del todo en ti pero quizá con el tiempo pueda confiar plenamente.

.- ¿Eso es un sí o no? Granger – Le respondo un tanto desesperada aunque no me molesta su confesión, pero odio tanto rodeo, solo quiero una respuesta aunque después no sepa que hacer, mis nervios me delataban.

.- Creo que está todo dicho Pans – Me responde mirándome a los ojos, esa mirada que me deja perpleja, petrificada – Con todo lo que te acabo de decir, no puedes deducir que mi respuesta es positiva, que me gustaría ser tu pareja, todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que hemos vivido, creo es momento de dejarlo atrás y comenzar una nueva etapa aunque no sepamos como proseguir después.

Tardé un poco en procesar lo que me dijo, que su respuesta es positiva, que ella a partir de ahora seríamos pareja, pero realmente me quedé petrificada sin saber que decir, sin saber cómo actuar luego de una confesión como esa, ella se acercó hacia donde estaba y me abrazó, yo simplemente estaba en lo más alto, le correspondo el abrazo y realmente me hace feliz, como si fuera una chiquilla comprando un dulce en una tienda, absurda comparación lo sé pero realmente no sabía que más hacer, que más decir.

.- ¿Puedo besarte? – Le pregunto, una pregunta que hice con cierto temor pero sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

.- Sabes que si – Me responde mirándome a los ojos – Creo que eso oficializaría nuestra relación Pans.

Le doy un casto beso, un beso tímido de mi parte pero que después se intensifica, besarme con ella, es la gloria, es tal como lo pensaba, besarla frente al cuadro que ella misma ve en todas sus guardias nocturnas, es un recuerdo que siempre guardaré en mi corazón, demasiado cursi lo sé, no sé por cuantos minutos estuvimos ahí pero no me importaba, solo ella y yo.

Así fueron los días, siempre me reunía con ella frente al gran comedor cada noche, decidimos no decir nada hasta estar seguras, por lo que actuábamos como siempre en el día pero por las noches somos otras, a veces nos tomábamos de las manos y platicábamos de nuestros días, de cómo nos sentíamos, yo le digo siempre que no soporto ver que se lleve tan bien con algunos chicos y chicas, ella sabe que soy demasiado celosa pero ella le da un poco de risa y me responde que también es celosa pero disimula mejor que yo, sabe atacarme y es que realmente es una leona que no se deja, algo que me agrada mucho de ella.

Pasaron algunos meses desde que inició nuestra relación, claro que a veces teníamos peleas por cosas tontas como era de esperarse pero siempre sabemos resolverlas, nunca nos rendíamos, tal fue mi sorpresa que un día, mi castaña decide llevarme a un sitio en especial en el séptimo piso del castillo, fue durante una de las guardias de diciembre, antes de las primeras vacaciones, habíamos decidido pasarlas juntas a algún lado, aún no sabíamos para donde ir pero ya estaba decidido pero ella parece que me tiene una sorpresa guardada antes de irnos a nuestras primeras vacaciones como pareja.

Llegamos al séptimo piso, ya sabía de ese lugar, la famosa sala multipropósito o la sala de los menesteres, una sala especial que se transforma en la habitación que más deseas en ese momento, supongo que Granger llevaba días pensando en cómo sería la habitación, dio tres pasos y luego esperó unos minutos, una gran puerta se apareció, ella me volteó a ver con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca, me invita a pasar a la sala.

Entro con ella y veo que la sala es una fusión entre los colores de plata y escarlata, el león y la serpiente fusionados, en el centro de la habitación había una gran cama con dosel plateados y rojos, la sabana llevaba la insignia de ambas casas, el techo tenía la misma magia que el gran comedor, había también libreros, mesas, sillones, hasta un guardarropa que supongo que había suficiente ropas para la ocasión, no soy ninguna tonta, sé bien lo que me propondrá mi castaña, una noche de intimidad, estaba nerviosa debo de admitir pero no muestro mi nerviosismo porque yo también llevaba tiempo pensando en hacer esto.

Veo que Granger se mete en el área de guardarropa, parece que se va a cambiar a algo más cómoda, pero eso solo me ponía más nerviosa y la habitación es de verdad preciosa, tal como la hubiese pensado, bueno es normal considerando que esta sala toma en cuenta los deseos de quienes lo rodean.

.- Jean – Le digo, la primera vez que la llamé así fue al día siguiente de haber iniciado nuestra relación, ella se sorprendió porque me sabía su segundo nombre pero no le molestó en absoluto, de hecho le encanta que le llame por ese nombre y no podría estar más que contenta - ¿Qué tanto haces?

.- Tranquila cariño – Me responde con dulzura – Solo busco algo cómodo que ponerme, ten paciencia Pans.

Ella sabe que no me gusta esperar demasiado a pesar de que yo tengo paciencia pero esta situación me pone los nervios de punta, vaya, es increíble hasta donde he llegado con ella y lo que falta por venir, si, pienso a largo plazo, todo lo que hemos vivido, todo eso lo hemos dejado atrás, hace días que le habré ayudado al pelirrojo a que volviese a sonreír, Jean tuvo la idea de reunirlo con una chica de Hufflepuff que vivía una situación similar, los reunimos y ahora pues actualmente congenian, situación que no habría sido posible si yo no me hubiese dado cuenta de que la chica sufría un mal similar al pelirrojo, no debo pensar esto pero, así me aseguro de que ese pelirrojo ya no se fije en mi castaña, lo sé, soy muy celosa pero aun así.

Ella se tardaba para cambiarse, supongo que le cuesta decidir que ponerse, por mi parte no sabía qué hacer, así que me quito la capa de mi uniforme, quedando nada más con mi falda y blusa, con la corbata e observaba la habitación, era en verdad preciosa, decorado con todos los estandartes de ambas casas, Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Después de unos minutos, Granger sale del vestidor pero su capa cubría su cuerpo, ella me miraba con una sonrisa tímida, aunque no entiendo porque se ha vuelto a poner su uniforme luego de tantos minutos que buscaba algo que ponerse para la ocasión pero noto que ella es un poco alta y miro sus pies, llevaba tacones, no puede ser, ella nota mi asombro.

.- Jean, no me digas que – Le digo con nerviosismo, sabía que bajo esa capa tenía una lencería que me volvería loca, ella tan solo sonrío y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cama.

.- Si cariño – Me responde aun con timidez – Llevo una ropa sugerente.

Ella suelta el nudo que lleva en su capa y la deja caer al piso, ella llevaba una lencería muy atrevida de color esmeralda, puedo ver que lleva un sujetador de encaje que cubre perfectamente sus pechos medianos que no son precisamente grandes pero tampoco tan pequeños, eran transparente que se podía ver sus aureolas pero cubría sus pezones, lleva unas bragas sugerente, también transparente aunque por los lados, es obvio que va a cubrir su intimidad, lleva sus pantimedias del mismo color y sujeta sus bragas con ella, puedo ver que tiene un espléndido cuerpo que no tiene nada que envidiarle a otras chicas, es bastante obvio ambas hacemos ejercicios muggles que resultan muy bien, un abdomen plano, rayos que me la quería comer ahí mismo, toda una belleza para mi sola, yo realmente no tenía palabras para lo que estaba viendo, ella que se viste de forma provocativa para excitarme y volverme loca.

.- Jean – Le digo torpemente.

.- Cariño – Me responde dulcemente mientras se acerca a mí de manera sensual, tiene un vaivén que me vuelve loca, no perdía un movimiento suyo hasta que llegó a donde estaba – Veo que te sorprendí, esta ropa tan sugerente que llevo es nada más para ti, admito que estaba nerviosa pero quiero siempre sorprenderte y ha funcionado, llevamos meses de relación y aún nos quedan por vivir más.

Ella me besa y yo con todo gusto la correspondo, no dejamos nada por sentado, no nos vamos por lo inocente, nos besábamos con pasión, sintiendo nuestras lenguas danzar mientras que yo recorría su cuerpo con mis manos como ella me lo permitiera, su trasero, sus piernas, brazos, pechos e incluso pasando roces a su intimidad que su gemido moría en mi boca, me gusta hacerla sentir así, que solo yo tengo ese derecho de tocarla, en un momento nos separamos para tomar aire, con las mejillas encendidas pero aun abrazadas de la una de la otra, yo todavía vestida con mi uniforme escolar pero ella vestida tan sexy, con esos tacones y lencería, de inmediato ella baja el cierre de mi falda, esto me toma por sorpresa pero no digo nada, solo me dejo llevar, mi falda es larga, siempre me gustó así, me gusta estar cómoda pero esta vez, estorbaba bastante, ella termina por bajar el cierre de mi falda y la deja caer al piso viendo mis bragas tan sugerentes, a diferencia de ella, no soy tan tímida, ya que mis bragas si muestran todo, es transparente pero con la sola diferencia de que el color es rojo, si, desde que salgo con ella, mi ropa interior es de color rojo, me gusta sentir que estoy cerca de ella, ella se sorprende al ver mi intimidad tan al descubierto que me mira con picardía, ella baja de inmediato para ver más de cerca mi intimidad aun por encima de la braga y la toca directamente, ese toque directo me hizo sobresaltar haciendo que suelte un leve suspiro, ella se pone como si fuera a tocar la intimidad de un hombre, poniéndose en cuclillas, lo primero que hace es besarme mis muslos, mis piernas, yo realmente estaba sorprendida, no conocía ese lado de Jean, siendo ella que toma la iniciativa, bueno, es leona, una Gryffindor en toda regla.

.- ¿Puedo quitarte la braga Pans? – Me pregunta mientras me besa mi muslo derecho – Tengo ganas de ver tu intimidad.

.- Sabes que si – Le respondo lo más clara que puedo porque es demasiado y gemía con cada beso que daba en mis muslos, me quitaba la corbata porque realmente me ahogaba y la tiré por ahí.

Yo sabía que mi intimidad estaba mojada, por merlín que ella me estaba comiendo literal mi intimidad, estábamos haciendo el "amor" como suele decirse, ella baja mis bragas dejando ya al descubierto, mi intimidad esta depilada, por lo que ella se emociona, termina de quitarme las bragas y la huele, yo no podría estar más que asombrada por esa actitud tan atrevida, toda una fiera.

.- Hueles tan bien Pans – Me dice mientras huele mis bragas – Puedo notar que esto te excita, estas muy mojada como yo lo estoy.

.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer Granger? – Pregunto mientras desabotono mi blusa – Estoy ansiosa.

.- Pídeme que te gustaría que te hiciera Pans – Me ordena y yo ya estaba volviéndome loca.

.- Tócame – Le digo torpemente – Toca mi vagina.

.- Bien – Me dice sin dudar, acto seguido su mano derecha toca directamente a mi vagina, recorriendo hacia arriba y abajo sin entrar realmente, acariciando los pliegues de mi vagina, yo trataba de callar mis gemidos pero me era imposible, solo decía su segundo nombre cada vez que hacía eso, a veces rápido y luego lento, ella parecía divertirse con los espasmos que yo daba, casi no me puedo mantener de pie porque ella juega con mi intimidad – Sacas cada vez más jugo Pans, pídeme que te chupe tu intimidad.

Yo estaba que no lo creía, ella queriendo lamer mi vagina, realmente es atrevida y no conocía ese lado tan feroz de ella, yo estaba tímida y realmente estaba muy excitada, en un principio mi respuesta iba a ser una negativa pero su mano no dejaba de masturbar mi intimidad y soltaba gemidos pronunciando su segundo nombre.

.- Jean… Por merlín – Digo torpemente y gimiendo – Si, por favor, lame mi sucia vagina con tu lengua, quiero sentirla.

De acuerdo, sonó demasiado pervertida de mi parte, pero ella tan solo me sonrío y procedió a hacerlo, primero abrió los pliegues vaginales observando mi intimidad hasta ver mi clítoris que en ese momento sé que estaba tan hinchada después sentí directo su lengua húmeda, abrí un poco más las piernas para que la tarea le fuera más fácil, ella me lamía sin parar y yo gemía sin pudor, gemía sin miramientos, pronunciando fuertemente su nombre, cuando su lengua me penetró, ahí si no pude aguantar más y me corrí en su boca, literal, cayéndome al piso, mis piernas ya no me aguantaban, temblaba demasiado por la manera en que ella me hizo correr, yo parada mientras ella me hacía sexo oral, ni siquiera con los chicos pude tener tal experiencia tan fuerte, puedo observar que ella lame sus labios, parece que le gustó pero yo estaba temblando por la emoción, puedo sentir que ella se acerca nuevamente, me toca de nuevo con sus dedos penetrándome suavemente.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? – Me pregunta mientras me toca abajo sin miramientos – Sabes muy bien, tu corrida es deliciosa.

.- Jean – Le digo asombrada – No digas eso, maldita sea, que vergüenza, yo…

.- Vamos Pans – Me dice juguetonamente – Te ha encantado, prueba tu intimidad.

Ella saca sus dedos de mi vagina y la dirige a mi boca, no servía de nada hacerse la inocente así que procedo a probar mi propio jugo, cuando lo hice, no pude dejar de hacerlo, un sabor amargo pero me sentía tan excitada que la chupaba como una paleta y ella soltaba suaves risillas, cuando terminé de chupar sus dedos, besé a mi castaña como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo mis jugos en sus labios, yo aún no podía pararme dado el sexo oral que ella me acababa de hacer así que le dije:

.- Llévame a la cama Jean – Le digo con algo de vergüenza – No puedo pararme.

.- De acuerdo Pans – Me dice soltando sus risillas suaves que a la vez me carga sin problema alguno, me observa con esa sonrisa que me gusta tanto, cuando llegamos a la cama, me acuesta, me levanto un poco para terminar de desabotonar mi blusa de mi uniforme dejando al descubierto mi sujetador de encaje transparente que muestra todo, me quito también los zapatos y calcetas, es más hasta me quito mi sujetador, mostrando mi cuerpo, mis pechos son un poco parecidas a la de mi castaña pero un poquito más grandes por lo que ella se deleita viéndolas, observando mi cuerpo, yo tan solo podía voltear a otro lado, esa forma de verme me ponía nerviosa – No seas tímida Pans, tienes un cuerpo precioso, dime ¿Qué me quito primero?

.- Jean – Le respondo mientras volteo a verla, ella que se quedaba viéndome y esperando mi respuesta, primero observé sus pechos y luego su intimidad, estaba emocionada y realmente no sabía que escoger primero pero ella comenzó abajo así que – Tus bragas Jean, quiero ver tu intimidad y juguetear con ella.

Ella tan solo me sonríe descaradamente, ella agarra sus bragas y las baja lentamente mientras que yo observo cada movimiento, mientras la va bajando puedo notar que no la tiene del todo depilada, su vello púbico formaba un pequeño triangulo que se veía muy sexy, yo temblaba de emoción, me excita verla desnudarse esa parte de su cuerpo, cuando finalmente se los quita, me pasa sus bragas a lo que yo las huelo, tan rico, tan ella, me relamo los labios con mi lengua, si, esta gata me hace volverme loca, ella se acuesta y abre sus piernas, invitándome a hacerle un oral.

.- Ven preciosa – Me dice con dulzura mientras se toca su vagina – Ven por lo que quieres, hazme sentir tan bien, pero sé cuidadosa.

Me acerco a ella y comienzo a darles suaves besos por sus muslos, no le quito sus pantis ni los tacones, se veía muy sexy, encantadora, juguetona, toda una fiera en la cama, le sigo dando suaves besos siguiendo una línea hasta su abdomen, ella suelta leves gemidos pronunciando mi nombre y diciéndome que no me demore en darle un servicio especial a su intimidad, le digo que tenga un poco de paciencia porque me gusta saborear cada parte de su cuerpo, llegué a su vello púbico, formado por un pequeño triangulo, le jalo un poco fuerte a lo que ella gime, realmente me gusta hacerla gemir, me excita más de lo que ya estoy, acerco mis labios a la entrada de su sexo, empiezo a lamerle un poco a lo que ella se sobresalta pronunciando fuertemente mi nombre, yo seguía con mi tarea, abro sus pliegues vaginales, lamiendo cada parte disfrutando sus jugos, con placer como si fuera un dulce, puedo notar que su clítoris iba en aumento, un poco grande y con gusto la succiono fuertemente a lo que recibo un gemido alto de parte de mi castaña incluso dice improperios que no son propios de ella y eso me gusta más, me gusta juguetear con ella de esta manera, chupo un dedo y la penetro suavemente en la entrada de su sexo mientras succiono su clítoris, eso la hace volver loca.

.- Pans, joder – Me dice mientras agarra mi cabeza y la empuja más a su intimidad – Méteme otro dedo.

Hago caso a su petición y chupo dos dedos, la penetro un tanto fuerte, sigo con mi tarea de succionarle su rico clítoris que a veces le daba leves mordiscos, ella se volvía loca con tantos espasmos que le daba, la penetraba y chupaba su vagina que cada vez más sacaba sus jugos, yo me deleitaba, llegó un momento en que sabía que se iba a correr y ella no iba aguantarse, yo esperaba ese bello momento.

.- Me corro en tu boca Pans – Me dice sin pudor alguno y acto seguido, si, se corrió literalmente en mi boca, sintiendo sus jugos y yo estaba en la gloria, llenándola de placer, durante unos minutos estuvo temblando pero yo seguía tocándola suavemente mientras chupaba su vagina, saco mis dedos y como ella lo hiciese conmigo momentos atrás, le ofrecí mis dedos y ella no dudó en chuparlas y degustarse con eso – Pans, cariño, lo que me has hecho, fue increíble.

.- Gimes muy fuerte amor – Le digo acercándome para darle un beso – Pero tengo que decir que me sorprendes, tomaste la iniciativa, no conocía ese lado tuyo Jean.

.- Me gusta ser la que inicia todo Pans – Me responde mientras me besa y me toca mi vagina con su mano libre, a lo que yo suelto un leve gemido que muere en su boca – Me gusta que me llames por mi segundo nombre pero la noche aun no acaba preciosa.

Ella me voltea y se pone encima de mi cuerpo, mirando mis senos al descubierto, sabía cuál sería su próximo movimiento, me da un casto beso luego seguía bajando por mi cuello dándole leves caricias, poco a poco bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos que la volvían loca, lo primero que hizo fue besarlos y tocarlos suavemente, yo soltaba gemidos suaves, mis senos como dije, son un poquito más grandes que los de Jean, a veces en las salidas que hemos tenido a Hogmeade me pongo una blusa que los resalta y ella se pone celosa si un chico o una chica se fija en mis pechos, eso me resulta porque me gusta que se ponga celosa solo por mí y no por nadie más, por eso ella se toma su tiempo besando mis senos, mis pezones estaban erectos, los aureolas que rodeaban a mis pezones eran de color cafés claros y eso parecía encantarle a Jean, con una mano masajeaba mi seno izquierdo mientras que su boca ahora se dedicaba a succionar mi seno derecho, fuertemente sin miramientos, yo gemía sin parar, su succión es demasiado fuerte como si quisiera sacarme leche, por merlín es tan rico lo que me hace que lo único que puedo hacer es tocar su trasero tan firme y decirle que continúe con su maravilloso labor, en un momento de esos ella agarra mi pezón izquierdo con dos dedos y la aprieta fuertemente como respuesta gimo pronunciando su segundo nombre a lo que puedo sentir que sonríe mientras sigue succionando mi seno derecho, ella juguetea con mi pezón izquierdo, la jala, aprieta luego masajea suavemente para después reanudar lo mismo, me volvía loca con eso.

.- Jean – Digo fuertemente sintiendo lo que me hace – Succiona mi seno izquierdo, te necesita.

Ella tan solo sonríe y deja mi seno derecho para enfocarse con el izquierdo y hace nuevamente lo mismo que hacía, succiona y con el otro me masajea, aprieta y jala, yo me sentía en el cielo sintiendo esos descarados tocamientos que me hacía mi castaña, de un momento a otro paró y se levantó pero seguía tocándome ambos senos, jugueteando mis pezones, jalándolos y yo la miraba un poco confusa pero seguía gimiendo, con su mano derecha dejó de juguetear mi seno derecho y acto seguido le da como una cacheta a mi seno derecho, acto que me sorprende pero hace que gima sin miramientos, esa cachetada sonó muy fuerte.

.- Jean – Le digo gimiendo fuertemente y asombrándome por ese hecho – Por merlín, eso ha sido…

.- Excitante mi querida Pansy – Me responde dulcemente a mi oído mientras me soba mi seno derecho – Quiero que sepas que eres mía como yo lo soy de ti, no sabes cuánto me vuelve loca que vayas con ropas que resaltan tus atributos y como los demás te miran, eso me pone de malas pero no digo nada cariño, porque en la cama yo puedo castigar y juguetear contigo, hacer el amor contigo.

.- Jean… Ah – Le respondo sin saber que más decir, debo decir que me sorprende sus actos en la cama, un acto que me encanta debo decir, ya dije que me gusta ponerla celosa y funciona, ella es mía como yo lo soy de ella, su confesión no hace más que excitarme, ella se sienta encima de mí mientras masajea mis pechos suavemente pero luego aumenta la intensidad apretándolas un tanto fuerte – Jean.

.- Amor – Me responde con dulzura mientras me sigue masajeando los senos y gimo sin parar - ¿Te gustaría que te diese otro pero esta vez en tu seno izquierdo?

.- Jean – Le digo mirándola con cierta vergüenza e excitada pero le estaba suplicando – Aun no me recupero de la impresión por favor, dame tiempo, sigue masajeando mis senos.

.- NOP – Me dice y acto seguido le da una cachetada a mi seno izquierdo a lo que gimo fuertemente y para luego acercar su boca y succionarla, merlín que es de verdad una fiera en la cama – Me gusta que gimas para mí, mi preciosa Pansy.

.- Jean – Le digo tratando de calmarme pero no podía, estaba muy excitada con su comportamiento - ¿de dónde aprendiste a ser tan fiera?, creía que eras inocente con estas cosas.

.- No inocente amor – Me dice mientras suelta mi seno y la masajea suavemente – Llevo días queriendo hacerte el amor, me excitaba la idea de estar contigo en la cama pero mi moral, consciencia, pudor no me lo permitían pero ahora que estamos a punto de salir de vacaciones, lo había planeado para nuestra primera noche de intimidad en las vacaciones pero no quise esperar más, me vuelves loca Pans, admito que no tenía mucha idea de cómo iniciar una noche de sexo contigo, así que vine a esta sala y me mostraron unos libros fantásticos, algunos muy explícitos, no te negaré que me estaba masturbando mientras lo leía, el acto de dar cachetadas a los senos de tu pareja es algo de sadomasoquismo pero realmente no me agrada esa idea así que solo me quedé con la idea de hacerlo con tus senos y esto.

Me empezó a masajear mi intimidad, yo abrí las piernas por instinto pero me sabía lo que iba a hacer, ya no podía hacer nada por detenerla, acto seguido me da una cachetada en mi entrepierna a lo que yo reacciono bruscamente gimiendo su nombre, por merlín me estaba torturando sexualmente y me agradaba demasiado, excitada, caliente, viendo que mi castaña me domina a tal grado que hace que la quiera más de lo que puedo recordar.

.- Veo que te gusta amor – Me dice mientras me besa en mis labios – Lo que me alegra porque solo tú y yo estamos en la intimidad, tus senos, tu vagina, todo me gusta de ti, mientras leía esos libros de sexo lésbico pensaba en ti en muchas maneras y terminaba corriéndome pronunciando repetidas veces tu nombre, a veces estaba avergonzada de lo que había hecho pero después poco a poco fui eliminando esa vergüenza.

.- Jean – Le digo calmándola con un abrazo, su confesión me hace excitar más, estoy contenta con eso, le doy un beso, a lo que ella corresponde – Por merlín Jean, eres más pervertida que yo, me gusta lo que me haces sentir.

.- Y tú a mí Pans – Me responde soltando mi abrazo y levantándose pero lleva sus manos a su sujetador de encaje, los abre por delante y deja al descubierto sus preciosos pechos, los cuales miro sin descaro, sin pudor, ella se acomoda y yo me levanto, la beso suavemente – Vamos Pans tócame.

Yo no dudo en hacerlo, la toco cada parte de su cuerpo sobre todo en sus bellos pechos, las aprieto suavemente luego un tanto fuerte, escucho los gemidos de mi castaña pero mueren en mi boca porque la beso sin parar, mis manos traviesas recorren cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde su trasero tan firme, sus piernas tan bien torneadas hasta sus pechos, dejo de besarla y succiono uno de sus senos sin miramientos como si le quisiera sacar leche, ella gime sin parar que a la vez me toca también, ambas estamos haciendo el amor, ambas estamos teniendo sexo tan guarro, no hay que mentir porque ambas desprendemos tanto deseo de la una de la otra que no dejamos nada, yo seguía chupando su seno derecho mientras que mi otra mano apretaba su seno izquierdo y a veces le daba cachetadas suaves luego aumentaba la intensidad apretando su pezón, lo que me gustan de sus pechos son su aureolas rosadas y por eso no dejo de chuparlas, mi castaña estaba en la gloria pronunciando mi nombre, gimiendo sin parar.

.- Dios Pans – Me decía excitada – Chúpame, sigue succionando mi pezón.

Yo seguía con mi preciosa labor de succionarle su seno derecho, succionando lo más fuerte que podía mientras que ella me tocaba fuertemente mis pechos, en un momento de eso sentí como un jugo salía de su seno derecho, por merlín le saque leche materna y la estaba saboreando, me espanté un poco y me separé sin romper el abrazo, mi castaña me mira entre asombrada y molesta por haber parado.

.- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – Me pregunta confusa.

.- Es que – Le digo torpemente – Yo te saque, bueno, estas…

Le señalé su seno derecho y ella la observó, vio que estaba saliendo leche de su seno, en un principio se asombró pero luego suelta unas risillas suaves, a lo que yo me sorprendo:

.- Amor – Me responde mientras me besa sin romper el abrazo – No hay nada de malo en que me hayas sacado leche de mis pechos, es completamente normal, es incluso hasta excitante, si cierto que esto se tiene que hacer cuando hay un bebé pero amor, estamos aquí, teniendo sexo y en el sexo hay un poco de todo, así que bebe de mi leche, no tengas pudor porque yo también beberé de la tuya.

.- Jean – Le digo asombrada – Pero…

.- Ya – Me dice silenciándome con un dedo en mis labios – Continuemos amor, no quiero que esto se arruine, reanuda tu bello trabajo en mi pecho y bebe de ella.

Bueno, reanudo mi labor luego de besarla y dirijo mi boca a su seno derecho y la succiono nuevamente, sacando más de su jugo, sabía a melón debo decir, no me debiera de sorprender pero en ese momento me sentía muy pervertida, la más guarra de todas, chupando y tomando literal la leche de mi pareja y sabía delicioso, succioné un poco más sin tragar y dirigí mi boca a la de mi compañera, la besé, le pasé la leche, ella me mira con picardía, le gustó y me empuja a la cama, creo que he despertado a la fiera porque se acerca a mi seno derecho, succionándome muy fuertemente a lo que yo gimo sin parar, sé lo que trata de hacerme, sacarme mi propia leche y luego de unos minutos lo hizo, me sentía muy extraña que ella tomase de mi leche materna y tal como yo lo hiciese, dirigió su boca a la mía, iba a negarme pero lo justo es lo justo y la besé saboreando mi propio sabor, realmente sabía melón.

Cada roce, cada caricia que hacíamos, conociéndonos más, yo la penetraba con tres dedos y ella gemía mi nombre, jugaba con su vagina tan mojada mientras que ella hacía lo mismo, ambas nos estábamos masturbando de la una de la otra, diciéndonos nuestros nombres, diciendo perversidades, Jean me decía de forma guarra: "Te estas follando a una sangre sucia Pans, sígueme follando", a lo que yo le respondía: "Tú no eres sucia, eres mi novia, pareja de día y en la noche, mi puta como yo soy tu puta", ella tan solo sonríe y me dice "damas en la calle pero en la intimidad, dos guarras teniendo sexo" acto seguido me sigue besando mientras nos tocamos de la una de la otra.

Cosas por el estilo, cosas que no se dirían como es obviamente, cosas guarras que seguramente mañana tendremos algo de vergüenza, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda pero por merlín, es tan delicioso hacer el amor con alguien a quien considerabas tu rival, a quien nunca pensaste que te llevarías muy bien al final, una persona que te comprende y sabe cómo contentarte con el más mínimo detalle, los días en que ando de malas, ella tan solo me deja unos chocolates en mi mochila con una excelente caligrafía de su parte, diciéndome cosas hermosas, demasiado cursi lo sé pero eso me anima, yo tengo mis detalles sexy también, siempre le dejo un dibujo de ella misma, creada por mí mismo y hecha con magia, tengo un talento para ello y ella los guarda con cariño, pero esta noche, éramos literalmente dos putas teniendo sexo a más no poder, haciendo el amor como tal, hicimos cosas que podrían asombrar a más de uno pero ella tiene razón, cuando se trata de hacer el amor con alguien que quieres, es otro mundo y es de lo más normal.

Sentía que realmente estaba llegando a mi clímax, ella me penetraba fuertemente y yo igual a ella, por lo que en cualquier momento íbamos a corrernos pero en un momento tan excitante ella para sus penetraciones a la cual yo miro molesta pero ella me mira con esa sonrisa, algo trama y veo que cruza su pierna por debajo de mi muslo, sabía perfectamente que es lo que iba a hacer, es una posición lésbica llamada "tijeras" en la cual consiste en rozar los clítoris de la una de la otra juntando las intimidades, así quedamos, ella me observa y me dice:

.- Pans – Me dice con dulzura mientras comienza el roce, un roce que voy sintiendo fuertemente, la observo y puedo notar que su seno derecho sigue saliendo leche, una imagen guarra que no voy a olvidar nunca – Vamos a corrernos juntas en esta posición amor.

.- Jean – Le respondo con la misma dulzura a la vez que intensifico el roce con su intimidad – No sabes lo feliz que estoy de hacer esto contigo, sé que soy una celosa, maniática y que no demuestro mucho afecto cuando estamos en el día, pero te amo Jean.

Ella levanta mi pierna e empuja su intimidad contra la mía como si me estuviera penetrando con un pene pero rozando fuertemente mi clítoris con la de ella, ella lo intensifica sin miramientos diciéndome te amo constantemente, yo solo gemía sin parar, decía guarradas como "Cógeme sangre sucia, hazme correr, quiero sentir tus jugos", ella tan solo sonreía.

Nuestro clímax ya casi se acercaba y yo me levanto a besarla rozando cada vez más fuerte nuestros clítoris, llegamos y nuestros gemidos murieron en nuestra boca pero corriéndonos de la una de la otra, sintiendo los jugos vaginales, cansadas a más no poder, yo me tiro a la cama temblando, viviendo lo que acabo de vivir, tener sexo con Hermione, mi rival, mi amor, mi pareja con el que hice cosas muy guarras esta noche y que no olvidaré jamás.

Ella se acuesta encima de mi cuerpo, succionando un poco mi seno derecho, sacando mi jugo, bebiéndola, yo la volteo y hago lo mismo, nos damos un casto beso, no fue necesario palabras para describir lo que vivimos esta noche, tan solo nos dormimos abrazadas.

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos un poco tarde pero aun desnudas, recordamos lo que hicimos y nos reímos un poco, pude notar que mis senos crecieron un poquito como también los de Jean crecieron, cosa normal porque cuando una mujer está en lactancia, los senos crecen, hice aparecer gasas y le dije que hay que cubrir la lactancia porque si no pensarían que estamos embarazadas, ella solo ríe, ella todavía llevaba sus tacones, se bajó de la cama para darse un ducha que estaba en la habitación, pero yo soy traviesa y le abrazo por atrás.

.- Vamos amor – Le digo con picardía – Una ronda más, quiero sentirte.

.- No me puedo negar Pans – Me responde con la misma picardía – Pero hagámoslo en la ducha, me siento sucia.

.- Ambas nos sentimos sucias – Le digo dándole un casto beso – Ambas hicimos cosas guarras anoche y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo.

Nos metimos a la ducha y lo hicimos de nuevo, probando cosas nuevas, el día pasó y simplemente llegó el día de las vacaciones, nos fuimos a París, Francia a pasar nuestras primeras vacaciones juntas, así lo decidimos y su familia no puso reparos, mi familia, bueno, ya no supe de ellos desde que la caída de ese loco pero no me interesa demasiado, me dejaron una buena herencia que por supuesto invertiré muy bien, estábamos recorriendo las calles de parís cuando de repente le pregunto:

.- ¿Sabe Ginny de nuestra relación Jean? – Le pregunto dudosa porque desde hace días que la pelirroja quiere saber si ella sale.

.- No todavía Pans – Me dice divertida – Pero lo sospecha, ya les diremos a todos de nuestra relación Pans, por ahora me gusta cómo va y estoy contigo en este maravilloso país del amor.

.- Entiendo Jean – Le digo mientras beso suavemente en sus labios – No me molesta que se enteren pero tampoco te presionaré Jean, ¿Cómo están tus pechos?

.- Duros – Me responde con picardía – Al igual que los tuyos, esa noche sí que hicimos locuras mi amor, esta noche disfrutaremos, traje un libro especial para nosotras dos, podemos probar si quieres.

.- Sabes que si Jean – Le digo ansiosa, dado que el evidente aumento de tamaño de nuestros senos, es normal que nos vean de otra manera, los alumnos en Hogmeade se fijaban en mi castaña y por supuesto a mí también me miraban y tan solo podíamos reírnos – Estoy ansiosa por esta noche Jean.

Este amor que tengo con ella, es especial, este amor que durará para toda la vida, el amor que le profeso a mi castaña, estoy a su lado y cada secreto que ella comparta conmigo, será solo para mí y de nadie más, estoy ansiosa por vivir los días que nos quedan, ansiosa por más y tan solo puedo decir que este amor es puro, demasiado cursi lo sé pero que puedo decir, hasta la persona más maldita acaba enamorándose, eso es un hecho innegable.

.- Te amo Hermione Jean Granger – Le digo besándola por sorpresa a lo que ella me responder igual.

.- Te amo Pansy Parkinson – Me besa y la recibo con gusto, al diablo el qué dirán, cada quien es libre de amar como quiere a su persona especial.

No sé qué más viviremos, pero las viviré junto a ella, este amor que me vuelve loca y se llama Hermione Jean Granger, cuando nos graduemos ya veremos que hacemos, mientras a disfrutar de estas vacaciones y vivir de las experiencias que nos ofrece la vida.

FIN.

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hasta aquí el fic, si les gustó dejen un review, si les gustaría más de esta pareja o de otra, esperando que les haya gustado x3**


	2. Chapter 2: This Love (Hermione POV)

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mío, le pertenece a la autora J.K Rowling.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida seas a este segundo capítulo de "This Love", sinceramente quería dejarlo en one shot, pero sentí que debía de darle una pequeña continuación, en este capítulo esta escrito desde la perspectiva de Hermione.

En el cap, Hermione se cuestiona muchas cosas de su vida luego de la guerra mágica, su personalidad va cambiando a una más temeraria, decidida a probar toda clase de experiencia que ella misma se propuso a hacer. Eso significa que la protagonista toma muchas decisiones durante la trama de este capítulo.

Antes de que decidas a continuar a leer este capítulo, deben de saber una cosa, hay sexo un tanto fuerte con ciertos toques fetichistas como habrán leído en el capítulo anterior, pero si, el sexo es explicito y es femslash, así que, si no te gusta demasiado puedes ir a leer otra cosa que gustes, en cambio si decides leerlo y te gustó, siempre puedes dejar un review respecto al fic.

¿Que quiere decir toques fetichistas?, bueno, me explico, es aquella persona que tiene un cierto interés sexual (en este caso), que se excita de una manera que le encanta, puede excitarse bebiendo la leche de su pareja (como habrán leído el cap anterior), tener cierto grado de fetichismo por las eyaculaciones o similar, hay gente que se excita hasta lamiendose los pies, eso es fetichismo, tener interés por una cosa en particular, digo esto porque en el fic hay toques de eso, por lo tanto vuelvo a repetir, si no te gusta, abstente en este momento y ve a buscar algo más de tu interés aunque no creo, los usuarios de Fanfiction han buscado historias de Elsa y Anna (frozen) en el aspecto fetichista, cosa que considero normal, es normal excitarse con estas cosas, somos seres humanos más que nada, pero bueno, solo quiero dejar en claro esto para que no haya mal entendidos.

Cabe mencionar que no a todos o todas pueden gustarle pero bueno, para gusto colores como suele decirse, esperando que de verdad les guste el fic, personalmente estoy pensando en concluir este fic con un tercer capítulo pero ya veré, apenas me ha dado tiempo para poder terminar este capítulo porque debido a que tengo bastantes tareas que me dejan en la universidad, no puedo darle continuación a mis demás fic's y realmente deseo poder siquiera actualizar un capítulo pero bueno.

 **Respuestas a Review's:**

 **Candy:** Quien seas, te agradezco mucho tu comentario XD, espero que este cap te vuelva todavía un tanto más loca creo más que nada que te va a encantar porque de verdad va a estar intenso xD, en fin, espero y te guste x3

Bueno me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

 **This Love (POV Hermione)**

Un nuevo día comienza, un nuevo ciclo, esta vez llena de paz, tranquilidad sin ninguna maldad cerca, la caída de Voldemort significó eso, es algo que realmente me alegra bastante porque finalmente podremos tener un año tranquilo.

Eso pienso desde el primer día que se inició el ciclo, clases nuevas, todo normal pero tengo que admitir que algunas veces se me hacían un poco aburrido, recuerdo que tardé en convencer a Harry y a Ron de que repitiesen el 7mo año para que pudieran tener un año igual de tranquilo aunque la verdad los entiendo, quieren salir de los estudios ahora que podían pasar directamente a ser Auror en el ministerio de magia cortesía del nuevo ministro de magia Kingsley pero a pesar de todo, ellos se merecen un año tranquilo en Hogwarts.

Las cosas en el castillo no podrían estar mejores, día a día observaba alumnos alegres por volver, alumnos de primer año que estaban ansiosos por iniciar las clases en esta nueva era de paz, tengo que decir que la rivalidad entre casas ya no importaba demasiado, eso tiene una razón y una muy válida.

La mayoría de las familias ricas que son de sangre limpia como suele conocerse, eran partidarios de Voldemort, ante la caída del mago tenebroso, las familias ricas de a poco van perdiendo su prestigio en el mundo de la magia, ya no importaba demasiado el hecho de que magos, magas, brujo o bruja nacidas en familias muggles o mestizas puedan entrar ahora en colegios de magia inclusive en Durmstrang que eran extremadamente estricto con la inscripción de sus alumnos pero hasta ellos cambiaron esa doctrina.

¿Cómo fue cambiando la rivalidad entre casas?, ya no se veía demasiado de hecho, Draco Malfoy incluso ha cambiado bastante, ya no se pavoneaba como antes, ya no presumía de ser sangre limpia o ya no se dedicaba a molestar a nadie, incluso puedo decir que ya nos llevamos un poco bien, intercambiamos una que otras palabras, el actualmente ya no tiene a su lado su vieja pandilla, algunas veces lo vemos congeniando con diferentes alumnos, es más son pocos que llegaron a repetir el 7mo año.

Yo por otro lado, con mis amigos también he tenido grandes cambios, entre ellas mi amor por Ron se fue al traste no solo porque no pudiera amarle que de hecho lo hacía pero sin embargo, la depresión le agarró en el peor momento de su vida al perder a uno de sus hermanos, Ginny trató de aliviarle diciendo que me tenía a mí, que se apoyase conmigo pero no quiso hacer caso, nuestra relación se fue enfriando cada vez más incluso traté de tener una noche de intimidad con él en la sala de los menesteres pero fue en vano, fueron pocos minutos, sé bien que él no lo pasó tan excelente ni siquiera yo me pude excitar un poco, los dos fingíamos durante el acto sexual.

Traté de seguir adelante con Ron, pero a pesar de todo mi amor por él, su depresión hizo que yo decidiera terminar con la relación, una decisión drástica dirían algunos pero la relación era fría y no había amor de parte de Ron hacia mí, de vez en cuando lo había cuando estaba de buen humor pero siempre le agarraba la depresión del fallecimiento de su hermano durante la guerra mágica, el día en que decidí cortar, le dije que no le podía ayudar si no aceptaba que tenía un problema, que nuestra relación se iba al traste y que a pesar de lo mucho que le quería, empezaba a verlo como un amigo nada más y alguien que necesitaba cuidados constantes, yo no puedo cuidar de alguien que constantemente se deprime y no sabe cuándo salir adelante, pude haber tenido toda la paciencia del mundo pero lamentablemente esa depresión que tenía Ron, acabó por destruir toda esperanza que tenía con él.

Con todo mi dolor, le dije de mi decisión, Harry me apoyó al igual que Ginny, incluso su madre y George, el hermano gemelo de Fred no estaba nada feliz con la decisión que yo tomé pero dijo que me comprendía al momento de explicarle que usé todos los recursos que estaban a mi alcance para ayudarlo en su depresión, incluso él le reprochó por el hecho de que perdió una gran oportunidad con una excelente muchacha, un elogio de su parte y es encantador.

Me siento en una banca cercana a pensar en eso, estaba sola y realmente no tenía grandes planes de tener un noviazgo, lo mío con Ron ha sido poca cosa, sin emociones fuertes, un noviazgo corto, realmente no hubo amor de mi parte hacía el, el sexo era puro fingimiento por lo menos de mi parte, las pocas veces que lo hacíamos, Ron no ponía un esfuerzo y siempre tuve que ser yo el que hacía todo y el simplemente se desmayaba cuando llegaba al clímax, siempre tuve que terminar yo sola y lo peor es que no sabía cómo por lo que terminaba frustrada en ese ámbito.

Sí, es increíble que alguien como yo se interese un poco en el sexo cuando antes eso me escandalizaba mucho, pero dejé de ser tímida cuando las cosas estaban feas, dejé de tenerle miedo al fracaso cuando ayudé a Harry en su cruzada, me fortalecí y me prometí a mí misma conocer todos los ámbitos que me fueran posibles, conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle del amor, de todas las cosas e experimentar, Ginny se había sorprendido pero me entendía, ella llevaba una vida plena con Harry y cuanto me alegra que sea así, pero Ron, el sigue igual de depresivo, de vez en cuando Harry logra sacarle sonrisas y hacer que se distraiga pero siempre vuelve a su estado depresivo.

Pero pasando a otros temas, ¿Qué pasó con mi rival Pansy Parkinson?, ella también ha cambiado drásticamente, ahora eran las pocas veces que la veía en los pasillos y sola, ya no nos metíamos en un duelo verbal ni siquiera cuando se atrevía a decirme "sangre sucia", algo debe le debe de haber pasado como para que nuestra rivalidad se enfriara de golpe aunque lo agradezco, durante años tuve que soportar sus malos tratos, su asquerosa prepotencia pero no niego que ella es muy inteligente, casi a la par conmigo, pero siempre salía yo adelante.

Aun así, tengo que admitir que extrañaba esos momentos de tensión, esos momentos en que nos peleábamos y nos decíamos cosas, eso hacía que me motivara bastante para demostrarle siempre que puedo hacer las cosas cuando me lo propongo, ahora todo ha cambiado, pensaba que cuando entrase a 7mo año a repetirlo y acabarlo como es debido, me daría tranquilidad, lo único que me ha dado hasta ahora son solo cambios.

.- Cambios que no me gustan para nada – Pensé con tristeza.

Busqué otras compañeras aparte de Ginny, ella es mi mejor amiga sí, pero últimamente se la pasa con Harry, es feliz de toda la vida, yo respeto ese espacio y de vez en cuando me viene a pedir consejo como ella también me los da, a veces me reúno con Luna, esa chica que siempre tuvo una personalidad diferente de los demás, ella no había cambiado demasiado salvo que me decía que salía con alguien, era un secreto pero como confía en mí que sé guardar un secreto, me confesó que salía con Daphne Greengrass, esto en un principio me asombró por el hecho de que salía con una Slytherin y una chica pero me puse feliz por ella y pensé "porque no probar con una chica"

Pero claro, es difícil saber que chica podría interesarse o fijarse en alguien como yo, algo pesimista de mi parte pero bueno, luego de platicar con Luna y saber algo de su vida, me dirijo a mis clases de siempre que esta vez, me aburrían pero siempre tenía que poner el ejemplo como acostumbro ser, ya no molestaba a nadie con eso.

¿Mi vida fuera de la magia?, no lo podía imaginar siquiera, cuando acabó la guerra mágica y haberse calmado, me fui directamente a Australia a buscar a mis padres, afortunadamente los hallé y pude curarlos del hechizo "obliviate", cuando lo hice, me preguntaron si estaba bien y porque estábamos en Australia, les expliqué todos los acontecimientos, cuando finalmente terminé mi relato, les dije que no me imaginaba mi vida fuera de la magia, por lo que me iba a mover más en el mundo de la magia que en el muggle, mis padres me comprendieron y me abrazaron, eso me hizo feliz.

Bueno, llega la noche de patrullaje, como prefecta de Gryffindor y premio anual, tengo el deber de vigilar los pasillos de Hogwarts, estas rondas los hacía con Ron pero yo misma decidí ya no tenerlos con el porque las veces que patrullábamos, siempre íbamos a un sitio en concreto, en el cuarto piso hay una pequeña mancha verde que está puesto como altar a la gran broma y magia de los hermanos Weasley, Ron literalmente se la pasaba ahí, sin moverse, me hacía perder tiempo pero le tengo mucho cariño y le supe comprender en su momento pero su problema excedía y ya está grandecito como para que alguien le lleve de la mano y resuelva su problema de depresión, tal vez suene algo cruel de mi parte, tal vez piensen que yo no sé de superar la muerte de alguien sobre todo si es de tu familia, eso se entiende pero incluso yo que sufría de la angustia de perder a mis padres o de morir si era el caso, sufrí la muerte de Remus, de Tonks, de Sirius, a todos ellos los considero mi familia, me dolió mucho sus muertes pero aun así, Harry superó la muerte de su padrino como muchos lo hemos hecho, incluso su familia habían superado en parte la muerte de Fred, con mucho dolor tuvieron que aceptarlo pero así es la vida y nos duele, Ron, bueno, para que le sigo.

Entonces, le dije a Ron que dejaría de patrullar con él y que los iba a hacer en solitario, haciendo mis rondas por otro lado y el en su propio camino, pero yo sé que él seguía yendo al mismo sitio, pero bueno, yo no puedo ayudarlo si el no admite que tiene un gran problema, es la verdad.

Desde entonces sigo mi propia ruta de patrullaje, saliendo de la torre de Gryffindor hasta llegar a las escaleras que es donde me separo de Ronald, el simplemente me dice que vaya con cuidado sin voltear a verme, duele realmente que no me mire y que solo se dirija al mismo sitio de siempre, pero bueno, me dirijo a un piso donde hay sitios de interés, un museo muggle de hecho, es increíble cuantas cosas hay en ese museo que sirve para dar clases de "Historia de los Muggles", incluso escuchaba a niños de 1er año emocionados por esa clase, tanto de sangres limpias como de sangres mestizas, eso me alegra mucho, finalmente nos podríamos llevarnos bien con todos.

Llego a la hora de siempre, observo a mi alrededor que no haya algún alumno o alumna dando sus vueltas, la verdad es que no soy dura de castigar, siempre les doy oportunidades, solo cuando hayan hecho algo muy malo, es cuando se debe de aplicar el castigo, pero esta noche como siempre, es tranquila, así que recorro el museo, observando todos los objetos muggles hasta detenerme en un cuadro donde hay dos mujeres desnudas y abrazándose de la una de la otra, esas miradas que indicaban deseo, recordé la relación que lleva Luna y Daphne, no quise hacerlo pero las imaginé a las dos en ese cuadro y me llevé la sorpresa de que eso me excitaba, simplemente desecho esas ideas de mi cabeza y continuo con mi patrullaje.

Al momento de dar la vuelta, me pareció ver a alguien incluso escuchaba pisadas, tuve que agudizar el oído por si era algún alumno haciendo travesuras en la madrugada, las pisadas se escuchaban leve pero las escuchaba, salí del museo pero no vi a nadie, pero sé que alguien me estaba observando.

Así fueron por algunas noches seguidas, alguien me observaba, tenía un modo de ver o cachar a esa personita que me espiaba cada noche en el museo de muggles, a veces variaba, es decir, no iba viendo los mismos objetos muggles de siempre, a veces cambiaba pero siempre terminaba en el mismo punto, en ese retrato de las dos mujeres, en uno de esos movimientos, pude ver bien quien era, bajó la guardia de alguna manera pensando que yo no la veía, la vi de reojo una vez, Pansy Parkinson, al principio pensé que era mi imaginación pero la noche siguiente lo confirmé, era la dama de hielo, un mote que actualmente le ponen dado que no congenia con nadie, solo con muy pocos.

Pensaba enfrentarla y preguntarle a qué demonios jugaba pero ella no hacía nada por acercarse, parecía que solo ¿me miraba?, quizá solo sea mi imaginación haciéndome pasar una mala jugada, porque alguien como ella querría espiarme a mí que soy su rival desde hace años pero admito que tenía curiosidad y esperaba el momento en que ella se acercase pero me estaba cansando de ese jueguecito suyo, así que, como yo, ella tiene un patrón, calculé la hora en que llega, precisamente a la hora que yo llego al museo, así que, me quise demorar un poco a propósito para cacharla in fraganti, lo cual resultó muy bien porque ella se desconcertó y entró a buscarme, esta vez ella era la que veía los objetos muggles y yo la observaba de lejos, hasta que la escuche murmurar "si me había pasado algo", en ese momento me presento ante ella, a la espera de una respuesta de porque me espiaba.

Le preguntaba sin miramientos a que jugaba, cuál era su plan conmigo pero simplemente me dijo que no jugaba a nada y calló, no me supo responder bien hasta que se movió y se dirigió hacia el cuadro que yo siempre observo todas las noches, me acerco a ella y miro el cuadro, no soy tonta pero quise hacerme un tanto inocente y le pregunté si eso hacía referencia a que ella sintiese algo por mí, cosa absurda pues somos rivales, no nos queremos ni un poquito pero me asombra su respuesta, diciéndome que lleva tiempo pensando en mí, que no puede negar el hecho de que yo le gusto, en mi cabeza pasaban miles de cosas entre ellas, las constantes peleas que habíamos tenido cada año, pero yo pensaba que no era más que un truco sucio pero no veía ninguna mentira en sus palabras.

Entonces le digo que es una situación nueva y que tengo mucho que pensar, sobre todo por el hecho de que somos rivales, ella tan solo me dice que le dé una respuesta, un sí o un no, puedo notar que está desesperada, puedo ver en sus ojos ese deseo pero me tenía que calmar, tenía que poner en orden mis ideas, así que le respondo que probablemente le diga la respuesta en algunos días pero tratando de calmar a su deseo, procedo a besarla en su mejilla derecha, no sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo pero tenía ganas de hacerlo, sé que la dejé en shock pero me tuve que ir de ahí caminando como siempre.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en todo lo que habíamos pasado y de cómo he llegado a estas instancias, pasé al pasillo donde estaba Ron, como siempre, ahí estaba, deprimiéndose, no quise molestarlo y me regresé a la torre de Gryffindor, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Sería una mentira que dijese que no soñé con ella, con Pansy Parkinson, eso me escandalizó demasiado, porque en el sueño fue un tanto elevado, que digo, caliente es la palabra, sin embargo, me calmé, supe controlarme, tengo que poner en orden mis ideas porque en los siguientes días tenía que darle una respuesta y no quiero que, de ser posible una relación con ella, sea basada en puro sexo, tenía miedo de eso y no quería herirla que a la vez me lastimaría también, podía notar en sus palabras, en la forma en como me decía su confesión, la devoción que siente hacia mí, eso realmente me quemaba por dentro, me hacía sentir querida, me hacía sentir muy bien, amada por una persona que busca darme lo que quiero, amor.

Entonces es cuando caigo en la cuenta de que ella siempre buscaba por todos los medios alcanzarme, superarme y siempre admitía su derrota limpiamente aunque no dijese nada pero mi maldita mente no deja de maquinar cosas, diciéndome que todo es un truco, uno más de ella, porque es Slytherin y ella es una serpiente con varias triquiñuelas pero la verdad es que no había ninguna mentira, no había un plan maquiavélico de ella.

Un día por la tarde, le pregunté a Luna que tal es llevar una relación lésbica, ella me cuenta que su relación con Daphne al principio era difícil porque bueno, ambas tienen diferentes personalidades obviamente pero con el tiempo fueron conociéndose, Daphne se había fijado más en ella por la forma en como le hacía reír, como le gustaba que le abrazaran por sorpresa y cosas cursis, la verdad es que a mí me gustan esa clase de cosas, el conocerse de la una de la otra no era un problema, realmente nos conocíamos, literal porque sabíamos cosas de la una de la otra, que cosa odiábamos, pero pues no eran más que odio y peleas constantes, bien dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Entonces le pregunto a Luna:

.- No es que me quiera meter en tu vida privada Luna pero – Le dije con cierto temor, ella solo me miraba expectante a mi pregunta pero no me salían las palabras, pero ella sabía lo que le quería preguntar.

.- ¿Te refieres al sexo Herm? – Me responde con dulzura que a la vez le confirmo asintiendo la cabeza, ella suelta unas risitas – La verdad es que es fantástica, Daphne es quien lleva las riendas, pero si quieres saber más, la sala de los menesteres te puede ayudar Herm, pero dime ¿Te gusta alguna chica?

.- Podría ser – Le digo, no sirve de nada hacerse la inocente ante alguien como luna, ella es una Ravenclaw y no es para nada tonta, ella sabe, de alguna manera lo sabe.

.- ¿Parkinson? – Me pregunta y me asombra, ella suelta unas leves risas suaves – He notado que ella te mira en el gran comedor, por lo que supongo que ha hecho contacto contigo, no sueles hacerme estas preguntas personales si no es que tienes alguna duda Herm, sabes, Daphne en cierta manera odia que yo sepa cosas antes que ella pero a la vez ama ese detalle, no te preocupes Herm, no le diré a nadie, pero aclara tus sentimientos respecto a Pansy, ella de verdad que siente algo por ti.

Pienso en sus palabras y le agradezco, simplemente esta situación me traía de cabeza, no podía imaginar que a estas alturas una chica me hacía volver loca, pero pensé en todas las posibilidades, pero mi problema era precisamente eso, pensar demasiado cuando debería de dejarme llevar por una vez en mi vida, este fortalecimiento que tengo que no sea en vano, pasaba por los pasillos en donde teníamos peleas tanto verbales y uno que otro duelo mágico sin embargo, esos recuerdos ya se hacían vagos, no era más que pasado, Pansy Parkinson es una chica que está a la espera de una respuesta, cada noche que patrullaba, notaba que ella me observaba a lo lejos pero no se acercaba porque me estaba dando tiempo, espacio para pensar las cosas, eso me halagaba pero me sentía un poco presionada, sé que ella tiene un límite, sé que un día se va a parar frente a mí y me exigirá una respuesta, ella no va a esperarme siempre.

Entonces decido el día en que le diría, en la noche me pongo lacio el cabello, tengo que estar formal esta noche, no quería estorbos y ya tenía decidido las cosas, salgo de la torre de Gryffindor a las escaleras donde Ron me espera, él se sorprende un poco por mi aspecto diferente pero no me pregunta nada, mejor para mí porque eso solo lo deprimiría más de lo que ya está, decidí en ese momento ocultar la relación que voy a tener con Pansy de todos, al menos hasta que las cosas estén ya más calmadas.

Llego a la misma hora de siempre y sé que Pansy está cerca, escucho sus pasos, apresurados por cierto, sé que llegó a su límite e espera una respuesta de mi parte, así que ella llega y me hace la misma pregunta de hace días, le explico la situación y lo mucho que quiero tener una relación con ella pero ella me vuelve a preguntar si eso que le acabo de decir es un sí o un no, cosa adorable, le digo de nuevo pero que esta vez es un sí, ella se queda en shock, como si no supiera que más hacer, pero de inmediato ella se acerca a mi abrazándome por la cintura y me pregunta tímidamente si me puede besar a lo que yo respondo que sí, que lo haga, su beso, es indescriptible, yo recibiendo un beso de mi rival, de la chica que hace días me trae de cabeza, esto oficializaría nuestro noviazgo, nuestra relación como pareja lésbica y precisamente frente al cuadro donde siempre me detenía a ver, no podría ser más que memorable.

Al día siguiente, no hubo cambio de personalidad en el día, habíamos decidido no contar nada de momento y como iríamos progresando en la relación, si era cosa del momento o iba para más pero yo sentía que iba para más, no sé porque pero era un presentimiento de que iba a ser así, en la noche cuando nos reunimos en el museo muggle, ella me esperaba a la misma hora que yo llegaba al museo, ella menciona mi segundo nombre "Jean", suena sexy viniendo de ella, me sorprende que conozca mi segundo nombre o que la recuerde porque siempre todos me llamaban Hermione pero Pansy, ella me llama por mi segundo nombre y solo ella tiene ese derecho, solo permito que ella lo haga.

A medida que pasaban los días, me iba enamorando más de ella, todos los detalles que me hacía como yo los tengo con ella, su personalidad fría y distante con los demás es producto de desconfianza dado el historial en su familia que tenían altas expectativas, sus padres bueno, ya no se supo más de ellos desde la caída de Voldemort pero que de un momento a otro supo que la herencia que recibió, dijo que lo va invertir bien, una decisión prudente porque hay quienes despilfarran el dinero en tonterías que no necesitan.

Como toda pareja llevábamos nuestras peleas, yo me ponía celosa porque en las salidas a Hogmeade, ella se vestía con ropas que resaltaban sus atributos y los chicos se fijaban mucho en ella incluso chicas pero yo sabía disimular pero a veces discutíamos por eso aunque ella me ha dicho que también siente celos cuando platico y me llevo bien con algunos chicos y chicas, es realmente adorable que sintamos celos de la una de la otra, eso nos hace acercar más porque mi amor por ella iba floreciendo más, los días en que ella estaba de malas, le dejaba chocolates en su mochila con un detalle, notas con mi excelente caligrafía, diciendo porque me voy enamorándome de ella día a día, el porque me vuelve loca con su personalidad, porque alguien como ella puede estar en mi cabeza y amarme por lo que soy como yo la amo a ella por como es, que somos polos opuestos pero que nos atraemos a nuestra manera, que mostramos dos caras pero que al final sabemos cómo somos en realidad, su belleza innegable, sus ojos verdes que me vuelven loca y que no dejo de pensar en ella día a día, eso siempre le alegra, siempre le dejo distintas notas.

Cuando yo ando de mal humor y que no quiero ver a nadie, ella en secreto me deja dibujos hechas por ella misma, dichos dibujos en la que su musa, su modelo, era yo, ella le agregaba cierta magia, me dibujaba en todos los aspectos posibles, cada una diferente, con una sonrisa o me dibujaba leyendo un libro, detalles que guardo con cariño, es cierto que cada pareja tiene sus formas, sus encantos, nuestra relación va en aumento.

Conforme iban pasando los días, un asunto que todavía me carcome, ese asunto que esperaba no lidiar pero que a final de cuentas tenía que hablarlo con Pansy, Ronald Weasley, llegó a un punto que terminó por hartarme de su situación y quería resolverla, pero no podía meterme porque el mismo no admitía su problema, se preguntarán porque no dejo en paz esa situación, es obvio, es mi amigo y a pesar de todo, me dio felicidad en el poco tiempo que fuimos novios.

Parkinson me supo comprender e incluso sentía pena por Ron, pero yo buscaba ayudarle, ella me había hablado de una chica, una de Hufflepuff que tenía una situación similar, la fuimos a ver de lejos y nos dimos cuenta de que ella también se deprimía por la muerte de su hermana en la guerra mágica, su nombre es Meredith, una chica un tanto alta de pelo corto hasta el cuello, de ojos cafés, un cuerpo bonito pero se le veía muy deprimida.

Entonces un día, me acerque a ella de forma inocente, cargaba unos libros y cuando me acerqué, fingí que me tropecé y choco con ella, le pido enormes disculpas y ella simplemente me ayuda a recoger mis libros, la empiezo a conocer y me cuenta su historia, cosa que esperaba realmente, entendía su dolor pero había una persona que lo podría entender mejor que nadie, exacto, Ronald Weasley, es entonces cuando organizo un encuentro, le dije que fuera al cuarto piso a una hora en particular y que se quedara ahí, que conocería a una persona que le comprendería su dolor pero más que nada es para que se den cuenta de que a pesar del dolor de perder a un familiar, no todo está perdido, sé que puede que no funcione pero es mi último recurso, mi última ayuda para alguien a quien amé una vez, para alguien que no supo amarme y que dejó de lado lo más importante, que a pesar de todo, me seguía preocupando por él y me importaba mucho su felicidad.

Pansy se encargó de hacer algo, simplemente lo que hizo fue iluminar el pasillo donde estaba el homenaje de los hermanos Weasley cambiando las antorchas rojas por llamas moradas y decoró un poco el lugar, poniendo uno que otro detallito menor que lo hacía ver bonito y nos ocultamos, cuando llegó la muchacha, se quedó maravillada de ver el lugar decorado, quizá pensando que el muchacho lo hizo, pero estábamos expectantes a la situación, cuando llegó Ron, se mostró sorprendido, preguntándose a que se debía esa decoración que no le pareció del todo malo, de hecho le gustaba y le preguntó a la muchacha si esto era obra suya a lo que dijo que no pero eso hizo que congeniaran y pudieran hablar sobre todo de la perdida familiar que ambos pasaban, lo cual mi objetivo se cumplió, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban dejando pasar mucho tiempo en el sufrimiento y de inmediato quedaron en salir para conocerse más, la suerte fue que ella también es prefecta y decidieron patrullar juntos a otro lado.

Sé que a Pansy le alegró más que yo, sé que ella estaba celosa de Ron y que temía que se volviese a fijar en mí y que yo le volvería a corresponderle, a mí no me puede engañar sus celos y es algo que adoro de ella, bien si tengo que ser honesta, me alegra el corazón que Ron empiece una nueva vida, una nueva relación, a la vez me siento triste, es un golpe duro para mí porque yo no pude hacer lo que esa chica logró hacer, sacarlo de ese mundo depresivo pero lo pasado es lo pasado y se empiezan nuevas cosas, yo estoy con Pansy y cada día que estoy a su lado, la voy queriendo más.

Conforme pasaban los días de Noviembre, ya casi se acercaban las primeras vacaciones decembrinas y en paz, en mi mente, algo me asaltaba, me asustaba una idea, "hacer el amor" con Parkinson, siempre me reprimí, siempre me negaba a pensar en eso pero a veces no podía evitarlo y pensaba en eso, tener sexo con mi novia, soñaba con eso cada noche y me levantaba sudada, empapada y mi entrepierna estaba muy mojada, lo cierto es que, en las salidas que hemos ido a Hogmeade, siempre nos demorábamos en un sitio donde nos besábamos por largos ratos, y platicábamos, yo siempre buscaba un tema de conversación y funcionaba pero siempre me asaltaba la idea de ir a más pero me lograba controlar y solo para calmar mis ansias, tímidamente mientras la besaba, le tocaba sus glúteos firmes, Dios, me gusta sentirlas, ella en un principio se sorprendió pero no le molestó en absoluto, de hecho ella me correspondió dándome leves pellizcos a mi trasero, cosa que me excitó y ambas nos mirábamos sonrojadas.

Es entonces cuando recuerdo las palabras de Luna, que si quería saber algo de relaciones lésbicas, sobre todo sexo, debía de ir a la sala multipropósito e imaginar una sala repleta de ese tema en particular, lo hice en la hora en que tenía un espacio libre, los viernes de una a tres de la tarde los tenía libres, Parkinson tiene clases a esa hora así que yo aprovechaba de ir a la sala para poder investigar sobre ese tema que me traía de cabeza.

Cuando llegué al séptimo piso, me estaba arrepintiendo pero no podía echarme atrás, si quería saber cómo iniciar una noche de intimidad con mi amada Pansy, tenía que estudiarlo, cierto que no todo tiene que ser exactamente lo que digan los libros pero hay que tener ciertas ideas para no perderse, la gran puerta apareció y accedí rápidamente sin que nadie me viera, cerré la puerta, estaba temblorosa, estaba volviéndome loca, al ver la habitación había sillones para sentarse a leer y estantes de libros, la decoración estaba hermosa, había cuadros que hacían referencias a parejas lésbicas, cuando me acerco a ver los libros, me sorprendo de ver los temas: "Kamasustra lésbico", "Noche de una pasión", "El Cisne Negro" entre otros tantos, agarré unos cuantos libros para comenzar a leer, había uno que me llamó fuertemente la atención "Excitación mediante algunas técnicas de Sadomasoquismo"

No es que me agrade la idea de ser sometida o que yo someta a Pansy pero no está demás estudiarlo, de hecho sé que me desagradará porque no me gusta la idea de maltratar el cuerpo de mi pareja, ella tiene una piel que me agrada mucho y que deseo tocar con ganas, me acerco a un sillón especial, de esos que se ponen en el piso, para estar más cómoda pero antes de eso, me sirvo un vaso de agua porque de verdad, estaba muy nerviosa.

Expectante a lo que voy a leer, suspiro y me mantengo tranquila que nadie me molestará en estas dos horas libres incluso a mi lado tengo pañuelos para limpiar, lo cual obviamente es para que yo use cuando termine de masturbarme, lo cual no haré, bueno esto no lo digo tan firme porque en mi mente me hace pasar por vergüenza pero en fin, no retraso lo inevitable y me dispongo a leer.

Tomé primero el Kamasustra lésbico, leyendo lo que significa hacer el amor con una mujer, las posiciones realmente son muy buenas para practicarlas, la clásica posición es la "69", una posición en la cual ambas tienen su entrepierna en la cabeza de la una de la otra, lamiendo la vagina, despacio y recorriendo hasta llegar al clítoris, la penetración con los dedos o con la lengua es opcional pero se recomienda para una mejor experiencia, esto me estaba comenzando a excitar pero trato de ignorar la parte baja de mi entrepierna que me pedía a gritos que la tocase.

Conforme iba leyendo posiciones todavía más comprometedoras tales como lamer los pezones, chuparlas o succionarlas, tocar suavemente su cuerpo empezando una línea desde el cuello hasta su cintura, explorando cada parte y susurrando cosas, a veces me saltaba algunas partes porque eran fuertes y mi entrepierna me estaba volviendo loca al igual que mis pezones de mis pechos que se ponían erectos, me estaba comenzando a molestar la ropa, llegué a una página en especial, una posición que es la favorita de todas las parejas lésbicas, "tijeras" que consiste en unir las vaginas de tal manera que queden como tijeras y rozar fuertemente los clítoris hasta llegar al orgasmo, habían posiciones para hacerlo, era prácticamente como penetrar con un pene pero esta vez rozar los clítoris, no negaré que mi clítoris es un poco grande pero ya me estaba imaginando esas posiciones con mi amada Pansy, no lo soporté más y me empecé a quitar mi ropa literal hasta quedar en interiores, me detuve antes de hacer nada, solo quería estar calmada, libre de tanta ropa que llevaba encima, tomé más agua y me dispuse a seguir leyendo con mi ropa interior puesta pero muy calmada no estaba, estaba excitada a más no poder, sé que mi vagina empezó a humedecerse cada que leía algo sobre el sexo lésbico.

Agarré otro libro, de manera inconsciente porque no me fijé en el título del libro hasta que lo abrí y me sorprendí, era un libro de pocas páginas pero hacía referencia a una cosa muy excitante, es de hecho un fetichismo que las mujeres tienen, un deseo fuerte que todas quieren probar: "Succionar y beber leche", escuché vagamente a mi mente decirme, tira ese libro, como vas a leer eso pero muy lejanamente, estaba en interiores, excitada, mojada, temblando de emoción a lo que ignoré a mi mente y me dispuse a leer el libro como si dependiese de ella, el libro relata un simple hecho, beber de la leche de su pareja succionando fuertemente los senos hasta sacar jugos, el libro me indicaba que a veces se tardaba porque la mujer no está en etapa de lactancia y es difícil que se logre pero es posible mediante estímulos, masajes en el pecho, lamiéndolos, mordiendo e excitando a su pareja para luego acercar la boca e empezar a succionar, primero despacio luego fuertemente, así sucesivamente, el libro mostraba imágenes de mujeres teniendo sexo y mostrando como lograban succionar y sacar leche, benditos libros de magia que tenían movimientos y podía ver los movimientos, en ese momento ya no pude detenerme, mientras leía, con una mano me estaba dando a mí misma un masaje a mi seno derecho, poco a poco la intensidad fue subiendo e empecé a gemir pronunciando el nombre de mi amada mientras leía el libro, mientras me imaginaba teniendo sexo con ella.

No pude detenerme más, me quito mi sujetador y dejo al descubierto mis pechos, apretándolas fuertemente, gimo de placer y pronuncio el nombre de mi amada, imagino a Pansy tocando mis pechos, succionándolas y por mucho que traté de no imaginar la siguiente parte pero no pude, ella sacándome leche:

.- Si – Dije gritando mientras apretaba mis pechos medianos, que mis pezones estaban erectos y duros como una roca, esa parte se volvía sensible – Chúpame y succiona a tu sangre sucia Pans, sácame leche.

Seguía gimiendo como una loca, me estaba tocando a mí misma, en un momento me detuve e empecé a calmarme, no podía, necesitaba leer más, necesitaba un estímulo más para llegar al orgasmo, así que simplemente agarré otro libro sin leer el título, cuando lo abrí, era el libro de ideas de sadomasoquismo básico para parejas lésbicas principiantes, un libro fuerte para mi gusto pero nada importaba ya, excitada, mojada a más no poder, con los pechos duros, siendo que hoy me estoy pasando del límite, traté de calmarme un poco para poder leer, lo primero que leí fue una descripción detallada de como excitar a tu pareja mediante pequeñas pero fuertes cachetadas a los senos y jalándolas con firmeza, que servirá como reforzador para seguir en la excitación, en la imagen se podía ver que algunas mujeres le daban esas cachetadas a los senos de su pareja, incluso una que hacía la posición "tijeras", mientras se lo follaba, con una mano libre le daba cachetadas al seno derecho de su pareja y ambas parecían disfrutar, eso de jalar los pezones me ponía más caliente e inconscientemente llevé mi mano derecha a jalar mi pezón derecho, a pellizcarlo fuertemente a lo que suelto gemidos fuertes que salían de mi boca, suerte que la habitación es a prueba de ruidos pero bueno, vi otra imagen igual pero en donde ambas se pegaban mutuamente los pechos mientras se corrían juntando sus intimidades, en ese momento dejé de jalar mi pezón e empecé a dar cachetadas a mi seno derecho, no me dolía al contrario, me excitaba más y gemía fuertemente, dejé el libro y empecé a jalar mis pezones, a apretar mis senos y masajearlos para después dar cachetadas, diciéndome a mí misma que soy una sucia, que me masturbo pensando en mi amada.

Me levanto un poco tratando de calmarme pero eso ya es pura divagación, estaba absorta, estaba bajo un poderoso hechizo, algo me instaba a seguir leyendo y eso hacía, pasé la siguiente página e explicaba algo similar al anterior pero esta vez, dando una fuerte cachetada a la vagina, esto estimulaba más el encuentro sexual e hacía excitar a la pareja mientras se humedece más la vagina, en las imágenes veía a mujeres coquetas, en una vi cómo se masturbaban de la una de la otra y paraban para darse cachetadas en la entrepierna de la una de la otra, como la imagen tiene movimientos mágicos, las figuras femeninas me observaban con picardía como si me invitaran a que yo hiciera lo mismo, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la gota que terminó por explotar a mi cabeza, aventé el libro y me paré.

.- No aguanto más – Me dije que a la vez me sacaba mi tanga de encaje que estaba más que mojada y las olí – Perdóname por pensar así Pansy, perdóname por ser tan sucia y pensar que me estas follando e haciéndome esas cosas sucias que me excitan, necesito correrme.

Terminé de sacarme la tanga e empecé a tocarme descaradamente sin miramientos, tocando mi sucio coño, primero parada imaginando que Pansy me lamía en cuclillas, eso me calentó más y me seguía tocando fuertemente mi vagina, de arriba abajo sin penetrarme, mis piernas flaqueaban, no iba aguantar mucho más tiempo de pie, así que decido acostarme en el sillón mientras gemía como una loca pronunciando el nombre de mi amada, apretando y dándome a mí misma cachetadas a mis senos para estimularme e incluso me paré y traté de lamer mi propio pezón, mis pechos no son tan grandes, son medianos pero firmes y duros estaban, alcancé y lamí mi pezón derecho mientras seguía sin meter dedo a la entrada de mi sexo.

Como tenía vello púbico, también aprovechaba para jalármelas, nunca pensé que esto fuese fuerte, llegó un momento en que ya debía de penetrarme pero no me dejo de rogar todavía, quería más así que solo abrí los pliegues de mi vagina e empecé a tocarme suavemente mientras soltaba sin parar mis gemidos que llevaban el nombre de mi preciosa Pansy.

.- Oh – Dije sin pudor, sin vergüenza, excitada mientras seguía tocándome – Que bien se siente, mi coño caliente, mi sucia concha tan húmeda, oh Pansy, como quisiera que estés aquí ahora para follarme.

Seguía masturbándome, dando pequeños círculos a mi clítoris que estaba más que hinchada, pellizcándolo fuertemente para soltar más gemidos e improperios, ya no importaba nada, me imaginaba con mi novia, con mi pareja y realmente quería hacer el amor con ella, ya no aguantando más, decidí meter un dedo, un gemido fuerte, metí otro pronuncié el nombre de mi novia, decidida a tener mi orgasmo metí un tercer dedo, ya decía improperios, con los tres dedos dentro de mi vagina, sentía contraerse las paredes dentro de mi sucio coño, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero antes de lograr llegar al orgasmo, decidí sacar mis dedos, los lamí y relamí, probando mi propio jugo sin importar lo desagradable que fuera, me sentía en el cielo, una vez que terminé de lamer mis dedos, acaricié la entrada de mi sexo, sí, tengo pensado darme una cachetada ahí, en realidad se le puede decir "SLAPPING PUSSY" termino que significa cachetear la entrada del sexo para mejor experiencia según leí en ese libro.

.- Oh Joder – Me dije al ver que mi mano temblaba ante la emoción de hacerlo, la verdad tenía cierto temor pero después dirigí mi mano derecha a hacerle un "SLAPPING" a mi vagina, cuando lo hice, se escuchó un "SLAP" fuertísimo pero me encantó a lo que dije – OH, que rico, joder, gimo como una puta en celo, joder Pans, quiero que estés aquí, comiendo mi coño que pide tu lengua, tus dedos cogiéndome la panocha a más no poder.

Seguía dándome un par más para luego penetrarme con tres dedos de una sola vez, sacando y luego metiendo, veía sacar mis jugos vaginales mientras que con mi mano libre acariciaba mi seno izquierdo, ya no aguantaba más y sentía que me iba a venir pronto:

.- PANS – Dije fuertemente mientras sentía venir mi corrida y de hecho liberé eyaculación, cosa que me sorprende pero no le tomé importancia, solo me importaba correrme – Me corro, joder que me corro pensando en ti mi amada Pansy, mi corrida es para ti.

Mientras expulsaba mi eyaculación, me daba cachetadas en mi sucia concha que en la corrida no hizo más que excitarme, al terminar mi orgasmo, estaba temblando, manché el piso, el sillón, incluso algunos libros de mis fluidos vaginales, trato de recuperar mi compostura y recuerdo cada movimiento que hice desde el momento en que entré, no me di cuenta de que también me corrí enfrente de mi uniforme, la vergüenza se apoderó de mí, no me podía creer que me había masturbado pensando en mi amada, en mi querida Pansy que cada día la amo más a pesar de nuestras diferencias pero que sabemos controlarnos, cada día que nos conocemos más, estaba consciente de que la vería en las rondas de patrullaje y realmente no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara luego de una sesión tan fuerte.

.- Dios Hermione – Me dije avergonzada – Ten vergüenza, hoy actuaste como toda una puta, te masturbaste pensando en que ella te folla y quieres sentirla.

No me podía parar, tenía que tomar un tiempo de recuperación, estaba completamente avergonzada pero si algo se me da bien aparte de mi gran inteligencia, es ocultar mis vergüenzas, afortunadamente en la sala había uniformes de repuesto incluso interiores limpios y un baño, luego de calmarme lo suficiente y poder pararme, no me molesté en ponerme ropa, no cambia el hecho de que me masturbé, así que primero limpié mi desastre, mientras lo iba haciendo, sentía todavía más pena, sonrojada al momento de recordar mis gemidos que llevaban nombre incluso recuerdo perfectamente las guarradas que dije mientras me masturbaba, traté de no pensar demasiado en eso, los libros los limpié, me odié por mancharlos a pesar de que son libros de sexo explícito pero no cambia el hecho de que sigan siendo libros de importancia, mi uniforme manchada de los restos de mis fluidos vaginales, lo tenía que tirar a la basura, ponerme ese uniforme aun lavándola, solo me recordará que hice cosas sucias.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en la sala, basura para ropa, pañuelos, trapeadores, ropa de sobra, el cuarto en verdad toma todas las referencias posibles e incluso sabía que yo me iba a correr e ensuciar un poco, había también lencería de encaje para que uno estuviese cómoda a la hora de leer los libros incluso "juguetes" para una mejor experiencia y un baño, luego de limpiar mi desastre, me dispongo a buscar un nuevo uniforme, habían de todas las casas, busque mi talla, busque nuevas ropas interiores, esta vez escogiendo una tanga de encaje verde y sujetador del mismo color por Pansy, me dispuse a darme una ducha fría porque realmente necesitaba calmarme, cuando terminé de bañarme y ponerme perfume y mi uniforme nuevo, le eché una ojeada al lugar, me dije que no volvería hacerlo pero es una mentira gorda, claro que quiero pero me da tremenda vergüenza y tan solo me volteo a la salida para salir lo más pronto de ahí, checo mi reloj, faltaba media hora para mi siguiente clase, una clase que me ayudará a distraerme de lo que hice hoy.

Al salir, tal es mi sorpresa que Luna estaba afuera pero no estaba sola, estaba con su novia, Daphne, esperando, ella y su novia me miraban con picardía, yo no podía estar más que avergonzada, no puedo mentirle, no puedo ocultarle lo que hice así que, no sirve de nada hacerse la inocente y espero a que hable, ella se acerca y me dice:

.- Hola Herm – Me dice mientras observa la gran puerta desaparecer – Veo que te lo has pasado bomba dentro, puedo notar que estas muy satisfecha.

.- LUNA – Dije al mismo tiempo que Daphne, cosa que me sorprende y nos miramos, Lovegood solo sonreía.

.- Amor – Le dijo Daphne con dulzura pero muy seria en sus palabras – Ya te dije que ese don tuyo me molesta, es bastante obvio que Granger vino aquí para…

Se le trababan las palabras y eso perdía su seriedad, no sabía que Daphne pudiera ser un tanto tímida en esos temas bueno, yo también diría lo mismo así que no me sorprende tanto pero Luna es una persona muy abierta y dice las cosas sin pudor:

.- Amor – Le responde Lovegood a su novia – Vino a masturbarse, a pensar en su persona especial no tiene nada de malo decirlo, no tengas vergüenza Herm, es normal querer tener relaciones sexuales con tu pareja luego de un tiempo.

.- Luna – Le dije sorprendida, realmente me asombra su personalidad, diciendo las cosas sin tapujo alguno pero tiene razón, de alguna manera debo de perder ese pudor, esa vergüenza pero también quiero sorprender a mi pareja, sé que Pansy también piensa en tener relaciones conmigo pero por lo mismo, por el pudor y la vergüenza no la dejan – Gracias Luna, supongo que van a usar el cuarto para tener su intimidad.

.- Si – Me dice Luna sin vergüenza alguno, Daphne tan solo podía cubrir su cara, ella solo sonríe y suelta algunas risillas – Amor, tienes que vencer esa timidez, como puede ser posible que seas una fiera conmigo en la cama pero afuera con los demás te muestras tímida.

.- LUNA – Dice Daphne asombrada pero después suelta unas leves risillas – Por eso te amo, eres, por merlín, te amo por cómo eres, libre, me haces sentir tan bien.

.- Lo sé – Le dijo Lovegood que se acercaba para darle un casto beso y abrazaba a su pareja, pude escuchar como Daphne soltaba un leve suspiro, es increíble ver su relación, no pude evitar que eso es lo que tengo con Pansy, distintas personalidades pero mismo amor – Vamos Daphne.

.- Si – Dijo Daphne con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero luego me mira y me dice – Pansy Parkinson le gustan las sorpresas pero se niega aceptarlo, sé bien que sales con ella porque ella te dibuja, la he visto en secreto, ella sueña contigo y se levanta empapada de sudor, así que, no te preocupes Herm, ella piensa lo mismo que tú, demostrar su amor en una noche de intimidad, sorpréndela Granger.

Le agradezco sus palabras a lo que Luna me dice algo similar, me desea suerte, me despido de ellas mientras que acceden al cuarto compartiendo miradas con cierta picardía, que suerte tienen, ellas se las van a pasar excelente adentro mientras que yo, hace rato me masturbaba.

Decir que no iba a volver a la sala, es mentirme a mí misma, siempre volvía, cada que leía un nuevo libro, me excitaba y terminaba corriéndome pensando en mi querida Pansy, cada que volvía a la sala, cuando cerraba las puertas, me quitaba la ropa, ya no sentía vergüenza alguno, tal vez me agarraba la pena pero poco a poco la iba eliminando incluso hasta me volvía a leer los libros que leí la primera vez para estar más familiarizada, siempre leía desnuda y debo decirlo, se siente genial, siempre me sorprendía las ocasiones en que yo eyaculaba y soltaba un chorro de fluido vaginal, leí algo de eso en uno de los libros que encontré al parecer, mis estímulos eran tan fuertes que provocaban el despertar de algo intenso y por eso provocaba la eyaculación femenina, muy diferente de los hombres, hasta más excitante, tengo que admitir que pensé de manera pervertida en agarrar una copa y llenarla de mis fluidos, así lo hice una ocasión y me sorprendió, la bebí un poco y no me disgustó, fue una experiencia grata.

Entonces ya entraba los primeros días de Diciembre, las vacaciones se acercaban, había pensado seriamente que la relación sexual con mi pareja la iba iniciar en nuestras vacaciones en París, Francia incluso llevaba un libro que traía cosas muy interesantes, pero tanta es mi gana de hacerla mía, ya no me puedo aguantar y quiero sorprenderla, así que preparo todo para esta noche de patrullaje, no íbamos a patrullar esta noche, le dije a Pansy que le tenía una sorpresa guardada en el séptimo piso.

Antes de irme, Ginny me detuvo, preguntándome si todo está bien dado que la situación con Ron con su nueva pareja, que si me afectaría en mis rondas nocturnas pero la verdad es que le dije que me alegraba mucho por su hermano, que me alegra que Ron finalmente tenga felicidad en su vida, no me afectaba, Ginny estaba sorprendida pero de inmediato me preguntó si yo salía con alguien, que me nota rara desde hace días o meses, ella lo sospecha pero todavía no estoy lista para confesarle que salgo con Pansy, mucho menos decirle que esta noche tendré relaciones con ella, le digo que se me hace tarde y que hablaría después, ella supo comprenderme, sé que la dejé con dudas pero en su momento le explicaré todo.

Me reúno con Pansy donde siempre y la llevo a donde tengo planeada nuestra noche especial, sé bien que ella sabe de la sala multipropósito, no es ninguna tonta, puedo notar su nerviosismo pero lo disimula muy bien, sabe que también quiere esto tanto como yo, el deseo es fuerte, mientras íbamos subiendo las escaleras al séptimo piso, yo pensaba en como la iba a sorprender al inicio, si ponerme lencería o simplemente bastaba con quitarnos la ropa y comenzar, pero esa idea era simple y prefiero que sea con detalles picantes, así que decido ponerme lencería, ya tenía planeado como va a ser la sala más con lo que ella pensase y se fusionaría ideas, así funciona esa sala multipropósito.

Al llegar al séptimo piso pude notar el nerviosismo de mi querida Pansy pero no dijo nada, doy unos pasos para hacer realidad el cuarto, esperamos unos minutos hasta que finalmente la gran puerta aparece e invito a pasar a mi querida novia, ella solo se sonroja, cuando entramos, el cuarto es tal como queríamos, los colores de Gryffindor e Slytherin fusionados de tal manera que se ve muy elegante, el techo tiene la misma magia que el gran comedor y es simplemente fantástico, ver la noche, la habitación bien iluminada por magia, la cama es perfecta con los colores de nuestras casas además había vestidor, seguramente con lencería guardada, el resto de la sala había sillones, mesas para tomar café o té y cosas por el estilo, yo me apresuro a ir al vestidor para ponerme ropa cómoda, cuando accedo al vestidor hay una gran cantidad de lencería, muy sugerentes y ya comenzaba a excitarme, debo de calmarme e elegir una lencería intima que pueda sorprender a mi pareja.

Veo tantas que no sé por dónde empezar, empiezo a quitarme mi uniforme, mi ropa interior que llevaba era bastante simple, braga y sujetador de color verde, me las quito y en eso veo un sujetador de encaje verde transparente pero que cubre los pezones más no las aureolas, sé que a Pansy le agradará verlas, mis aureolas son de color rosadas y eso es excitante, encontré una excelente tanga de encaje que de igual color y transparente pero cubre la parte púbica, mi intimidad, perfecta para dejarla todavía con más ganas, busco unas pantimedias que hagan juego con mi lencería, tirantes para sujetar los pantis y unos tacones negros, a esto he llegado, a sorprender a mi pareja vistiéndome sexy, elegante solo para ella.

Escucho que Pansy me llama, puedo notar que está nerviosa, le digo que me espere, que busco algo cómodo que ponerme pero no podía salir así no más, no, quiero sorprenderla, una vez que me puse mi lencería, me miré al espejo, mostraba un cuerpo esplendido, un cuerpo que volvería loca a muchas, Pansy y yo hacemos ejercicios muggles juntas, salir a correr, hacer ejercicios básicos para no perder físico, tengo que decir que a estas alturas no creí vestirme así para alguien ni siquiera en el corto tiempo de noviazgo que tuve con Ron pude hacer algo como esto pero bueno, agarro la capa de mi uniforme y me la pongo de tal manera que cubre todo mi cuerpo excepto los tacones, sé que ella se fijará en eso y eso la hará disparar un montón de emociones.

Es entonces cuando salgo del vestidor y ella me mira confusa, preguntándome porque me tomé tanto tiempo para solo volver a ponerme el uniforme pero tal como lo predije, ella observa mis tacones y me pregunta ya perdiendo parte de su cordura si bajo la capa tenía una sugerente lencería, a lo que respondo tímidamente que si llevaba una lencería, me dirijo a la cama, me paro ahí y desato el nudo de la capa que cubre mi lencería, cuando dejé caer la capa, ella se sintió morir, me acerqué sensualmente hacia ella, viendo que me comía con la mirada, preguntándose si de verdad estaba viéndome, le digo sensualmente que esperaba esa reacción de ella, que me vestí así, solo para ella, ella simplemente se sentía morir con eso, noté que ella se quitó la capa también dejándose nada más su blusa con corbata y su falda larga, empiezo a besarla a lo que ella me corresponde con pasión.

No hay nada de inocencia, ella me toca como puede, me toca mis traseros firmes e incluso pasó rozando mi entrepierna a lo que suelto un gemido que muere en su boca porque nos seguíamos besando, nuestras lenguas danzaban e ardían en deseos de fundirse, es increíble, este deseo que me estaba volviéndome loca hacía semanas y ahora finalmente puedo tener una noche de sexo con mi novia, mi coño empezaba a humedecerse cada vez más pero quiero consentirla, quiero complacerla, quiero oírla gemir y mencionar mi nombre, así que me dispongo abrir el cierre de su falda y su botón, ella parece sorprenderse pero no le molesta, cuando dejé caer completamente su falda, me asombré al ver que tiene una tanga de encaje rojo y completamente transparente que podía ver su parte intima depilada, ella es muy directa, me llamó fuertemente la atención más por el color, ella lo llevaba por mí y eso me excitaba más, no aguanté más y me pongo en cuclillas preguntándole si la puedo tocar, ella me dice que si puedo, le empiezo tocar directamente por encima de su tanga de encaje, me excité todavía más al notar que su vagina está muy húmeda, le pregunto si puedo quitarle sus bragas, ella me responde que sí, que lo haga, una vez que lo hice, olí sus bragas, húmedas, como me gusta sentir eso, sentir que yo la estoy haciendo excitar de más.

Entonces le digo que está muy mojada y me pregunta que voy hacer al respecto, ya no se deja de inocencias, le pregunto que le gustaría que le hiciera mientras le daba suaves besos a sus bellos muslos, sus piernas que me vuelven loca, ella suspira y me dice que le toque su sucia vagina, que la masturbe, solo sonrío ante eso, con mi mano derecha le sobo la entraba de su sexo, ese coño que quiero chupar y sentir pero tengo que tener paciencia, disfrutar que mi pareja está excitada, expectante a todo, la escucho gemir pronunciando mi segundo nombre a lo que aumento el ritmo del masaje en su panocha depilada, haciendo que saliera más jugos, sentía que mi coño iba a explotar en cualquier momento, muerdo mis labios por tener tantos deseos de fundirme con ella, le ordeno a mi amada que me pida que le chupe su vagina húmeda, ella se asombra, en un principio creo que se iba a negar dado que me mostraba muy directa, toda una fiera con deseos ardientes pero luego me dijo "Sí, chupa mi sucia vagina", mientras ella se desata su corbata y la tira por ahí.

Dios, escuchar eso de ella, me puso muy caliente, literalmente me prendió más y procedo a hacerlo, abro los pliegues de su vagina, ver ese exquisito manjar solo para mi gusto, le chupo primero los pliegues vaginales sintiendo sus fluidos, un sabor amargo como es de esperarse pero estoy tan excitada que no me importa, escucho a mi novia soltar un fuerte gemido que lleva mi segundo nombre lo cual me gusta, con mi lengua húmeda recorro cada parte de su coño que estaba más que mojada, ella abre un poco más sus piernas para que la tarea no me fuera tan difícil, noto que su botón de placer se está hinchando, ese clítoris se veía grande como la mía, rayos eso me está matando y procedo a succionar ese rico botón de placer, mi novia ahora gemía y sus piernas estaban flaqueando, procedo a penetrar la entrada de su sexo con mi lengua pero cuando lo hice, ella literalmente se corrió en mi boca, sintiendo sus fluidos en mi boca y se cae al piso temblando de tanto placer, suspirando rápidamente por el placer que le acabo de dar, yo estaba relamiendo sus fluidos, ya estaba más que caliente, más que lista para que ella me hiciera suya también.

Me acerco a ella y le toco su vagina mientras le pregunto cómo se siente, que su corrida ha sido muy buena, ella responde con cierta vergüenza que no diga eso, vaya, ahora ella es tímida bueno no, ella no se esperaba una actitud fiera de mi parte en estos momentos de sexo, pero aun no estoy satisfecha y ella tampoco, me vuelve a mirar y me besa, con algo de timidez me pide que la lleve en brazos a la cama que ella no puede pararse debido al orgasmo de hace unos momentos, suelto unas risillas y procedo a llevarla en brazos a nuestra cama que nos espera, la miro con una sonrisa llena de picardía, me sorprendo a mí misma que pueda llevar a Pansy en brazos, esto es producto de tantos ejercicios que puedo cargarla sin problema alguno, la acuesto en la cama que a la vez ella desabotona su blusa rápidamente, se quita sus zapatos, calcetas, cuando termina de quitarse su blusa, solo queda su sujetador de encaje rojo igual de transparentes, puedo notar sus aureolas que son de color cafés claros, ese color le queda tan perfecto en sus pechos, tiene un espléndido cuerpo, ella voltea a otro lado y le digo que no tenga vergüenza de mostrarme su cuerpo perfecto, ella tiene un trasero tan firme, piernas torneadas, abdomen plano como la mía, ambas tenemos cuerpos muy sexys.

En ese momento ya no podía postergar que ella me diese un servicio especial a mi parte baja, ya no quería esperar más, pero aun así le pregunto que me quito primero y ella primero miró descaradamente mis pechos para luego fijarse en mi vagina, ella escoge lo segundo, me dice que quiere ver mi intimidad, sonrío, me acuesto y ella me observa como yo me voy quitando mi tanga de encaje, poco a poco, Pansy se sentía morir, se notaba que estaba muy ansiosa y yo también, cuando me quité mi tanga, dejé al descubierto mi coño ante ella, ella se excitó más de lo que ya estaba, le pasé mi tanga haciendo que ella las huela, mi vello púbico es lo que le llama la atención, no está del todo depilada, de hecho se ve como un pequeño triangulo, no me la depilé porque quiero que ella se atreva a jalarme esos vellos.

Entonces mientras me toco mi vagina, le invito a que me haga un oral pero que también sea cuidadosa, ella se acerca e empieza a besar mis muslos, piernas, suelto leves suspiros pero que le digo que empiece a darle ese servicio que tanto deseo, me dice que tenga paciencia que le gusta explorar todo primero pero yo estaba ansiosa por sentir su lengua en mi coño hasta que finalmente ella abre mis pliegues vaginales que seguramente están mojadas a más no poder, ella los lame y Dios, sentir su húmeda lengua es tan delicioso que gimo su nombre, ella poco a poco iba explorando mi vagina, luego con sus dedos agarra mis vellos púbicos y los jala fuertemente, eso me excitó más, no se le escapaba ningún detalle hasta que notó mi clítoris que iba en aumento, dije que esa parte de mi vagina es grande como la de ella, literalmente me succiona mi clítoris:

.- OH – Dije gimiendo sin miramientos – Succiona ese coño Pans, mi panocha está caliente, chúpame más mi sucia concha que está húmeda por ti.

Ella sigue en su bella labor mientras que yo gemía y decía improperios, en uno de esos momentos ella me penetra con un dedo, eso hizo que me levantara y gimiera aún más fuerte pidiéndole que metiese un dedo más, que me penetrase sin miramientos que su manera de masajear mi panocha es deliciosa, ella exploraba cada rincón y no dejaba nada por sentado, mientras me penetraba con sus dedos, su boca succionaba mi clítoris, sabía que con eso me iba a correr, por lo que agarro su cabeza y la empujo más a mi vagina.

.- Me corro en tu boca Pans – Le dije ya sintiendo que mis fluidos iban a salir e eyacular en su boca – Joder que me corro en tu boca, siente mi corrida.

Me corrí en la boca de mi amada, ella sintió mis fluidos y los saboreaba mientras que yo temblaba por el placer que me acababa de producir su sexo oral, es fantástica, tal como lo he pensado en mis sesiones cuando me masturbaba, ella seguía chupando mi vagina y tocándome, luego se dirigía darme un beso, sacó sus dedos de mi intimidad y me instó a probarlas que con gusto lo hago, ella me dice que gimo muy fuerte, que no lo dudo porque doy gracias a merlín que la sala es a prueba de ruido sino nos estarían escuchando, ella me dice que se sorprende que yo tome la iniciativa, que empiece a ser una fiera en la cama, bueno, ella no sabe que me despierta la pasión que le tengo, así que me pongo encima de ella y ella tiembla, sabe que es lo que voy a hacer, darle especial atención a sus pechos que eran un poquito más grandes que las mías.

Empiezo a masajearlas suavemente para luego besarlas y apretarlas un poco fuerte, ella gime como una loca, siente mi lengua húmeda recorrer su seno derecho para finalmente succionar su pezón mientras que con la otra mano aprieto su seno izquierdo atrapándola con dos de mis dedos, mi boca succionaba fuertemente su seno derecho, el color de sus aureolas me excita más, me gusta ese color que rodean en sus pezones, mi querida Pansy gemía sin miramientos pero yo deseaba más que nada sacarle leche pero tenía que controlarme, disfrutar de su cuerpo, Dios, parezco guarra pero es que ella me vuelve loca y he acabado enamorándome de una serpiente, de una Slytherin a la cual le estoy haciendo el amor.

Ella me dice que le dé atención a su seno izquierdo, vaya, parece que tiene muchas ganas, así que procedo a soltar su seno derecho por lo que se escucha un fuerte "pop" y cambio de lugar, ahora me enfoco en succionar su seno izquierdo mientras que con una mano le daba especial atención a su seno derecho, mi amada Pansy ya no podía callar sus gemidos, ya soltaba, gritaba literal mi segundo nombre, le encanta, yo empiezo a recordar ese libro donde puedes aplicar un "SLAP" o cachetada a los senos de tu pareja, la verdad no lo tenía planeado pero me encontraba, excitada, caliente y para que mentir, me sentía muy guarra, pervertida, dominante y quería experimentar esa sensación.

Así que suelto su seno izquierdo pero sigo dándoles leves masajes y a la vez fuertes, ella me mira confusa mientras suelta sus gemidos, primero le jalé sus pezones para luego darles otra vez masajes, la estaba preparando para algo que no estaba lista, es entonces cuando suelto su seno derecho y de inmediato le di una sonora cachetada a su seno, un fuerte "SLAP" sonó y ella se sorprende gimiendo mi segundo nombre muy fuertemente, está sorprendida, muy excitada y eso Dios, me puso más caliente, ella me pregunta cómo es que aprendí a ser tan fiera y que pensaba que era inocente con estas cosas:

.- No inocente mi amor – Le respondo que a la vez le sobo su seno derecho luego de esa cachetada – Llevo tiempo pensando en hacer esto, en tener sexo contigo, al principio me negaba porque me asustaba el hecho de no poder satisfacerte, así que, venía la sala de los menesteres a estudiar sobre eso pero mientras más iba leyendo más pervertida me volvía y me masturbaba pensando en ti en todas las formas posibles, siempre acabé corriéndome y pronunciando tu nombre Pans.

.- Jean – Me responde mirándome asombrada – Yo…

.- Eres mía como yo lo soy de ti mi Pans – Le respondo mientras la beso y sobo sus pechos – Dime Pansy, ¿Te gustaría que te diese otro pero esta vez en tu seno izquierdo?

.- Jean yo – Me decía entre excitada y temblorosa – Aun no me recupero del asombro, dame tiempo, sigue sobando mis pechos, Jean…

.- NOP – Acto seguido le doy una cachetada a su seno izquierdo a lo que ella gime fuertemente y de inmediato le succiono su pezón, esto le produce mucha excitación que mientras hacía todo eso, agarra mis traseros firmes y las pellizca cada vez que puede – Me encanta que gimas para mi preciosa, me pongo celosa cuando los demás se fijan en tu cuerpo, en tus atributos, pero en la cama, tú y yo podemos juguetear, podemos tocarnos y hacer "jueguecitos", esto de cachetear los senos de tu pareja es excitante, sabes, lo leí en un libro básico de sadomasoquismo pero realmente no me agrada esas ideas excepto las partes de cachetear los senos y esto.

Le empiezo a sobar su panocha depilada, la entrada de su sexo no podría estar más que mojada, ella comprende lo que voy a hacer pero se deja llevar al ver que no tiene posibilidades, sabe que la dominante en la cama de momento, soy yo y estoy dispuesta a cumplir mi fantasía de hacerle un "SLAPPING PUSSY" a mi novia, le sigo sobando su vagina, solo unos segundos mientras que ella gemía pronunciando mi segundo nombre, como me excita que me diga "Jean", solo ella puede pronunciarlo, nadie más pero bueno, ahora levanto mi mano, Pansy tan solo cerro los ojos a la espera y finalmente un "SLAP" fuerte sonó, mi cachetada a su vagina hizo que ella gimiera fuertemente:

.- JEAN, joder – Me dice excitada mientras me agarra fuertemente mi trasero – Quiero más.

.- Veo que esto te encanta amor – Le digo mientras la miro con picardía y le doy otro "SLAP" a su sucia panocha que me excita, ella solo gime y dice improperios, me quito mi sujetador de encaje que todavía la llevaba puesta, ella observa mis pechos y se sorprende, puedo ver sus ojos llenas de deseos – Mi querida Pansy, no sabes cómo me excitas con tus gemidos, tócame, quiero sentirte.

Esta vez ella se voltea poniéndose encima de mi cuerpo, sé bien lo que quiere, mis pechos, sé que la vuelven loca, se acuesta encima de mi cuerpo, esta vez ella soba mis senos, primero despacio, después las aprieta un tanto fuerte, gimo ante eso, ella acerca su boca a mi pezón derecho y la succiona fuertemente, sentir su boca en mi pecho es una sensación indescriptible, mi pareja que me hace el amor, no puedo evitar pensar en guarradas más específicamente en que deseaba que ella me sacase leche de mi seno pero en estos momentos ella les daba un atención especial, mientras ella succiona mi seno derecho, sus manos traviesas tocan mi trasero firme, mis piernas y a la vez que yo también le toco su cuerpo dándole atención especial a su coño dándole golpecitos suaves que hacían que soltara leves gemidos mientras succiona mi seno derecho.

Su succión en mi seno derecho es muy fuerte que hace que grite su nombre, parece que mi amada está encantada con mis pechos sobre todo el color de mis aureolas, pude notar que ella los lame con tantas ganas como si de un dulce se tratase pero reanuda su labor de succionar mi pecho derecho:

.- OH Pans – Dije gritando y deleitándome con su boca que succiona mi pezón – Chupa y succiona mi pezón Pans, chúpala, muérdela, quiero sentirte.

En un momento tan fuerte de sexo, tal vez fue mi imaginación pero sentía que algo salía de mi pecho derecho, tal vez era la saliva de mi compañera que lamía con ganas pero era algo más, no le di importancia porque estaba en el cielo, en la gloria disfrutando de los tocamientos de mi pareja, disfrutando de hacer el amor con mi preciosa Pansy, pero ella para de repente su labor en mi seno derecho, a lo quedo un poco frustrada por no decir molesta, la miro confuso ante su acción repentina pero sin romper el abrazo, le pregunto:

.- ¿Qué pasa amor? – Le pregunto confusa mientras que por dentro me sentía temerosa de que ella pudiese arrepentirse pero su respuesta me dejó asombrada.

.- Es que, bueno, estas… – Me dice torpemente señalando su mano a mi seno derecho, a lo que sigo su indicación, lo que vi me dejó sorprendida, mi seno derecho literalmente estaba saliendo leche materna, mi amada Pansy me ha sacado leche y ella la ha saboreado, siento celos de eso pero estaba excitada, contenta porque ella cumplió mi fantasía más pervertida en ese momento – Yo…

.- Tranquila amor – Le respondo mientras suelto unas leves risillas y la beso – Es completamente natural que me saques leche aunque no esté en una fase de lactancia porque bueno, para eso se necesita un bebe pero no hay problema cariño, es normal cuando se trata de sexo, en el sexo todo puede valer y el beber la leche de tu pareja es indescriptible, entra perfectamente y no me molesta, así que bebe de mi leche Pans, disfruta y reanuda tu preciosa labor porque yo también te sacaré y probaré tu leche.

.- Pero – Me dice asombrada, adorable, se preocupa mucho por mí y eso es lo que me encanta de ella, le callo con un dedo en sus labios, le digo que no hay nada de malo y que sigamos haciendo el amor, ella tan solo sonríe – Esta bien Jean.

Ella ahora reanuda su labor más fuerte que antes, esta vez deleitándose con mi leche, ella la bebía y Dios, como me moría de envidia, ya me regañaré en mi mente por ser tan pervertida, tan guarra que he pervertido a mi compañera, mi novia, mi pareja y se supone que yo soy inocente con estas cosas, que no me interesaba en eso pero todo lo contrario, resulté ser pervertida y ahora nosotras dos estábamos haciendo estas cosas sucias, Pansy nuevamente saca leche de mi seno y se separa sin tragar lo que se bebió, en un principio la miré asombrada, sabía lo que iba a hacer, darme de probar mi propia leche materna, no me detuve y ella me besó, abrí mi boca y me paso mi propio jugo, la saboree, disgusté, me excité más, sabía a melón, Dios, a una fruta, mi leche sabe a melón literal, mi fantasía perversa se acaba de hacer realidad, tal como muestran en esos libros, estoy tan contenta porque solo haría esto con ella y nada más ella.

Me levanto e empujo a mi querida pareja, acostándola, eso la sorprende un poco, sabe que estoy decidida a sacarle leche, succionar su pecho, ella está expectante y yo ataqué con fiereza a su seno derecho chupándola, lamiéndola, dándole leves cachetadas para finalmente succionarla fuertemente, ella gime a todo pulmón diciendo improperios como "Oh Jean, eres una guarra, me estas queriendo sacarme leche, oh, mi novia es pervertida, Jean", cosa que me excitó todavía más, seguía succionando su seno derecho mientras con una mano le apretaba su pezón izquierdo, mi querida novia solo podía agarrarse de mis firmes traseros y les daba pellizcos fuertes y a veces me daba una que otra nalgada haciendo que me excite más, después de unos minutos finalmente logré mi cometido, Pansy se sorprendió, sé que abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero ahora era yo la que estaba tomando su leche materna.

.- JEAN – Grita mi amada sin pudor mientras sigue agarrando mi trasero – Se siente raro y tan bien.

Su leche sabe a melón, debe de ser normal pero eso no me importaba, mi fantasía estaba cumplida, mi perversa fantasía que quería realizar con mi pareja, disfruto de tomar su leche mientras que ella se volvía loca, escuchándola gemir y pronunciar mi nombre, tal como ella lo hiciese, succioné pero no tragué su leche y me dirigí a compartirla con un beso, sé que ella lo esperaba, la besé y compartí su leche que con gusto la recibió, ambas nos estábamos besando con pasión, sintiendo nuestros calientes cuerpos, fusionándonos en una noche ardiente.

Ambas nos separamos e empezamos a tocarnos la panocha de la una de la otra, masturbándonos fuertemente, gemíamos al unísono, yo la penetraba con dos dedos mientras que mi dedo pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, ella hacía lo mismo, en esos momentos tan excitantes que nos tocábamos, yo sacaba mis dedos y le empezaba a darle suaves cachetadas a su rica concha que iban aumentando, eso hacía excitar a mi amada que me miraba mientras gemía mi nombre, tan caliente que ella también comienza a hacer lo mismo, dándome leves "SLAPPING" a mi concha que no solo me hizo excitarme más, me hizo soltar un improperio que no pensé en decirlo en el acto sexual fue cosa del momento pero no pude evitarlo:

.- OH Pans – Dije gritando mientras que ella seguía sobándome, penetrándome, dándole cachetadas y jalando mis vellos púbicos – Te estas follando a una sangre sucia, oh, sigue cogiéndome Pans.

Yo pensaba que se iba a ofender o sorprenderse por mis palabras sucias durante el acto sexual pero ella tan solo me sonrío y me respondió como pudo aun gimiendo:

.- No eres sucia – Me dice – Eres mi pareja, mi novia de día, en la noche eres mi puta como yo soy tu puta, eres todo lo que deseo, estoy haciendo el amor contigo.

.- Dios Pans – Le digo todavía penetrándola más fuerte y ella gime sin pudor, sacando todo lo que su voz le permita, decirme esa sucia palabra de su boca, en un principio debería de molestarme pero estaba excitada, ella tiene razón, somos dos putas teniendo sexo guarro – Escucharte decir esas guarradas, somos dos chicas sucias haciendo guarradas.

Nos besamos en ese momento tan pasional sin dejar de tocarnos, la penetración que le hago le encanta como a mí me encanta que me penetre con sus dedos, sé que se va a correr muy pronto como yo lo haré, así que paro mis penetraciones de repente, lo cual me gano una mirada furiosa de parte de mi pareja pero yo le sonreí de forma coqueta, la acuesto y hago a un lado una de sus piernas, pongo por debajo mi pierna de tal manera que mi coño quede pegado a su panocha también, la posición que días me lleva volviéndome loca y que tenía tantas ganas de probar, las "tijeras", clítoris por clítoris, rozarse de la una de la otra, al sentir su panocha se sintió tan bien que dejé escapar un suspiro y le dije a mi amada:

.- Vamos a corrernos juntas en esta posición amor – Le digo mientras empiezo a rozar su clítoris con la mía, realmente esa parte de nuestra intimidad son grandes y se puede sentir con facilidad, así que ambas gemimos ante eso – Quiero correrme contigo Pans.

El roce se va intensificando cada vez más, nos levantamos un poco y al mismo tiempo que nos tocamos los pechos, apretándonos suavemente mientras que nuestros clítoris se funden, su panocha depilada con mi coño que tiene vello púbico, no podría estar más que excitada y más todavía que mi seno derecho salía más leche al igual que el seno de Pansy, una imagen tan guarra que no voy a olvidar jamás, levanto la pierna de mi novia para intensificar el roce pero esta vez embistiéndola fuertemente como si yo tuviera un pene y la estuviese penetrando, ella gemía sin miramientos y me decía:

.- Jean – Gemía, la estaba volviendo loca sin duda, pero ella me vuelve todavía más loca – Sé que no te digo esto en el día, sé que de día no muestro mucho afecto debido a que nos debemos de ocultar, que soy celosa y maniática pero te amo Jean, te amo, esta noche me voy a correr contigo.

Escucharle decir eso fue lo más hermoso, eso me alegró demasiado, ella me ama yo la amo, nos amamos tal y como somos, pronto llegaría el día en que le digamos a los demás que estamos saliendo pero esta noche, con esa confesión aumento más la fuerza de mis embestidas, sintiendo su clítoris, su deliciosa panocha que soltaba jugos como la mía, ella nuevamente me dice una cosa que me excitó más, una frase que extrañaba de ella:

.- Cógeme duro sangre sucia – Me dice sin miramientos que a la vez ella agarra mi seno derecho donde salía leche – Cógeme, oh que rico se siente tu coño, cógeme fuerte sangre sucia, no sabes cuánto deseaba esto, soy tu puta como tú lo eres para mí, Jean te amo.

Oírla decir esas guarradas hizo que mis embestidas fuesen todavía más fuertes de lo normal, me la estaba cogiendo fuertemente, mi clítoris como la de ella se estaban hinchando cada vez más, me iba a correr al igual que mi amada porque siento temblar su pierna, una indicación que está cerca del orgasmo, yo tan solo le sonrío a lo que me acaba de decir, extrañaba su frase y no me ofendió para nada, estamos en la cama, teniendo sexo, haciendo el amor, se dicen cosas fuertes mientras cogemos, le respondo a Pansy:

.- Si mi amor – Le digo mientras le doy otra embestida muy fuerte y a la vez cacheteo su seno derecho en la cual sale su leche, ella se excita – No sabes cuánto extrañé que me dijeras tu clásica frase, tu sangre sucia te está follando y ya me voy a correr, voy a liberar mis jugos en tu sucia panocha mi Pansy.

.- Yo también me voy a correr – Me dice que a la vez se levanta sin romper la posición, pasamos a rozarnos muy fuerte e ambas gemimos sin miramientos, mirándonos de la una de la otra y tocándonos nuestros pecho – Ya me corro Jean, no puedo aguantar más, te amo Jean.

.- OH – Le digo mientras que también estoy a punto de sentir mi orgasmo – Te amo Pans, vamos a corrernos juntas, al mismo tiempo.

Nos besamos y los roces fueron cada vez más fuertes hasta que llegó el ansiado orgasmo, fue al mismo tiempo, yo soltaba mis fluidos vaginales sobre su concha como ella soltaba la suya sobre la mía propia, nuestros gemidos murieron en nuestra boca, nada me alegra más que haber hecho el amor con mi amada, yo aún tenía puesto mis tacones y mis pantys con los tirantes sujetando el cinturón de encaje, lo único que quedó de mi lencería y estaba muy cansada como para quitármelas, me recuesto encima de mi novia y noto que su pecho sigue saliendo leche, la succiono un poco para beber, tenía sed y su leche sabe deliciosa, ella me voltea e hace lo mismo, ella bebe de mi leche, Dios, esta noche hemos sido muy guarras, como la primera vez que me masturbé pensando en mi Pansy, la pena se apoderó de mí, estaba avergonzada pero recuerdo que lo hice porque teníamos ganas de demostrarnos nuestro amor, con ese pensamiento libero mi vergüenza, sé que ella también se siente cansada, un tanto avergonzada pero sé que le gustó, no nos decimos una palabra, no era necesario, estábamos abrazadas de la una de la otra, desnudas, empapadas de sudor y nuestras panochas manchadas de los fluidos vaginales producto de nuestro orgasmo, manchamos la cama pero eso ya no importa, cierro mis ojos, descansando luego de una gran noche de sexo desenfrenado.

Ambas nos quedamos dormidas, el día siguiente me desperté y noté que estaba durmiendo abrazada junto a mi pareja, sin ropa, me sonrojo porque recuerdo cada detalle de anoche, ella también se despierta, era tarde, ni siquiera sabíamos que hora era ni nos importaba, ambas nos miramos y no teníamos nada de ropa, nos reímos un poco, yo todavía tenía mis tacones, Dios dormí teniendo puesto eso, no sé cómo lo hice, debí de estar tan cansada para no notarlo, ella nota que de mis pechos salen leche e hace aparecer unas gasas, me dice que debemos de ocultar nuestra lactancia porque si no pensarán que estamos embarazadas, yo río ante esa idea pero la comprendo, puedo notar que mis pechos crecieron un poquito al igual que los de Pansy, cosa normal porque cuando una mujer produce leche en sus pechos, estas crecen, lo cual es una alegría para mí porque puedo aprovecharlas, me calmo, debo de ponerme un límite, no quiero ser tan pervertida, me levanto de la cama para dirigirme a la ducha, realmente me sentía muy sucia, cansada pero satisfecha de haber hecho el amor con mi amada, cuando salgo de la cama, mi novia me agarra por la cintura y me dice al oído:

.- Vamos amor – Me dice sensualmente pero ella también estaba cansada pero su deseo ardiente sigue al igual que la mía – Otra ronda más, quiero sentirte, anoche hicimos guarradas y no me arrepiento, quiero repetir, quedémonos todo el día aquí, al diablo las clases por hoy, solo tú y yo mi amor.

.- Pero amor – Le digo asombrada de su petición – Me siento sucia y quiero darme un baño.

.- Yo también me siento sucia amor – Me dice sensualmente – Quiero sentirte, quiero ser sucia en la cama contigo, solo tú y yo mi amor.

.- No me puedo negarme a eso Pans – Le digo con cierta picardía y mirándola, eso fue la chispa que despertó mi lado pervertida, pero no puedo regresar a esa sucia cama, me sentiría más sucia de lo que ya estoy, así que le sugiero una idea que no se puede negar – Pero hagámoslo en la ducha mi amor, hagamos el amor ahí, lo voy a disfrutar como nunca.

Ella me sonrío y me lleva a la ducha, yo tan solo niego la cabeza divertida, ahí hicimos cosas muy guarras pero esta vez habíamos hecho la posición "69", posición que me hubiera gustado aplicarla anoche pero tan sumida estábamos en la gloria sintiéndonos de la una de la otra.

Llegaron las vacaciones y como dije, habíamos decidido ir a París Francia para pasar las primeras vacaciones juntas, le había dicho a Harry, Ron y a Ginny que no iría a la Madriguera por navidad pero que si iría para fin de año, en ese día presentaré de forma oficial a mi pareja, Ginny sospecha y me pregunta si de verdad estoy saliendo con alguien pero sé evadir el tema y le digo que quería un tiempo a solas para pensar las cosas, sé que no se la traga pero me tiene paciencia.

Antes de irnos, Luna y Daphne nos vieron juntas en un pasillo mientras nos besábamos, los cuatro nos empezamos a reír, solo ellas dos saben de lo nuestro como nosotras dos sabemos de ellas, no podría estar más que feliz, el haber encontrado a una persona que buscaba lo que quiero, amor como yo le puedo dárselo, a mi amada Pansy que cada día la amo más y no solo porque el sexo sea lo mejor sino porque sabemos complementarnos de la una de la otra, una relación es de dos sin importar el género.

Nuestras vacaciones en París van a ser maravillosas, cuando llegamos, recorríamos las calles de París, los primeros días han sido maravillosos, ella se siente tan libre como yo, me ha llenado de detalles, hemos visitados sitios muggles como lugares donde hay magia por supuesto, luego de pasar por la torre Eiffel y tomarnos con una cámara especial hechizada, Pansy me pregunta:

.- ¿Sabe la pelirroja algo de lo nuestro? – Me pregunta curiosa, me sorprende que lo pregunte pero es comprensible su curiosidad – Sé que ella te lo ha estado preguntando.

.- De momento no – Le digo con dulzura que a la vez la abrazo su cintura y me dispongo a besarla, beso que recibe con gusto – Pero lo sospecha, ya le diré todo en su momento.

.- Piensas presentarme ¿no? – Me dice Pansy mirándome con cierto temor pero no por ahí a la madriguera, eso no le importaba en absoluto, ella ahora tenía una gran herencia en la cual va invertir bien su dinero pero esas cosas jamás le importaron, no, su temor era la aceptación de todos dado el historial que antes teníamos, es de comprender eso – Es que…

.- Lo sé amor – Le digo silenciándola con otro beso – Sé que va a ser difícil dado nuestro historial en el pasado, pero no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

.- Esta bien – Me responde con dulzura y me mira con cierta picardía a mis pechos, han crecido un poco al igual que las de ella, bajo nuestros sujetadores llevamos gasas que absorben nuestra lactancia - ¿Cómo están tus pechos amor?

.- Duros – Le respondo con mucha picardía – Como los tuyos, hoy va a ser especial, quiero y deseo estar contigo, nadie más que tú mi Pansy, te amo.

.- Te amo Hermione Jean Granger – Me responde besándome, me encanta que me diga mi nombre completo.

.- Te amo Pansy Parkinson – Le respondo correspondiendo su beso, nada importaba, solo ella y yo, este amor que nos vuelve loca, somos unas fieras en la cama pero de día nos demostramos que sabemos hacer las cosas y seguimos adelante siempre – Esta noche te tengo muchas sorpresas mi Pans, tengo un libro especial que nos volverá más guarras que la de esa noche, un libro muy excitante debo decir.

Ella tan solo sonríe, me abraza y me dice que no puede esperar, que vayamos de una vez a la habitación, que muchacha tan impaciente y le digo que tengamos paciencia, si me gusta torturarla de ese modo, pero la amo, el libro tan especial, es sobre técnicas de magia avanzada para sexo, entre ellas el poder tener un "pene" de forma temporal, sé que eso la va a volver loca porque querrá hacer lo mismo, por eso me demoro y me gusta sorprenderla, oh si, esta noche será la más salvaje de todas, no me arrepiento de nada, sé que debería pero no, pero más allá del sexo, más allá de eso, hay que saber amar a la persona especial, ella mi antigua rival que se enamoró de mi como yo de ella, ella que supo comprenderme, que me ama por como soy como yo a ella, seguiré junto a ella mientras la vida me lo permita, este libro que usaremos, es la gran posibilidad de tener hijos o hijas en un futuro aparte de que eso fortalecerá todavía más nuestra vida sexual, dice muchas cosas interesantes, compré condones en secreto porque obvio todavía no estamos listas para concebir un bebé y lo segundo, pues eso, hay posibilidad de embarazarse tras correrse "dentro" como es obvio, sí, estoy ansiosa yo también pero me debo de calmar, tan solo la beso y camino a su lado, tantas aventuras nos espera en un futuro juntas.

FIN.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Si, fue intenso jaja, me costó mucho trabajo tratar de describir los detalles picantes y eso que no soy tan bueno para ello pero creo al menos por mi parte que voy mejorando.

Tal como finaliza el segundo capítulo, probablemente el tercer capítulo incluya cierto toque "Futanari", ¿que quiere decir?, antes que nada el termino se refiere a hermafrodita (Mujer en este caso, que tiene ambos aparatos sexuales, pene y vagina), bueno, no es necesario para donde voy con ese tema pero de todas maneras, pienso meter un poco de eso, sin embargo debido al poco tiempo libre que tengo, voy a tardar un rato en poder subirla.

Las historias que tienen ese toque "Futanari" voy a ser sincero, no a todos les gusta pero si hay bastantes que si tienen esa curiosidad de leerlo, lo cual es completamente normal, queda de ti si decides leer materiales que contengan ese toque, más que nada por el sexo que se describe, uff, para que digo más xD

Hay que ser de mente abierta para poder leer esta clase de material porque bueno, hay gente que no le gusta y aun así se atreven a comentar cualquier idiotez, por eso ponemos al principio, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo y ve a buscar algo más de tu preferencia.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, recuerda que si te gustó la historia, deja un review x3


	3. Chapter 3: This Love (Noche en parís)

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mío, es de J. K. Rowling

 **Nota del autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida una vez más a este fic, este es el episodio final de This Love con un epilogo al final, no es necesario decir de que trata, lo que si tengo que decir que este episodio tiene toques "futanari" (Hermafrodita en palabras más apropiados, es aquella persona que tiene ambos sexos tanto el masculino como el femenino), hay sexo un tanto fuerte, así que no te gusta esta clase de material, abstente en este mismo instante y ve a leer algo más de tu preferencia para que no haya malos entendidos.

Pasando a otros temas, apenas me ha alcanzado el tiempo para terminar este fic y es que realmente la universidad me tiene estresado pero bueh, así son las cosas, siempre hay que tener la responsabilidad, siempre es lo primero, no hay nada más importante que eso, pero bueno.

 **Reviews:**

 **Candy:** De nuevo me alegra que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo, este cap lo encontrarás más divertido y porque no, un poco más de perversión XD, pero bueno, esperando que te encantes con la lectura, gracias por tu comentario x3

 **dark:** Quien seas, te agradezco muchísimo tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado, esperando que este capítulo final, te agrade x3

Bueh, me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo, antes de que se me olvide, está narrado desde el punto de vista de Hermione :'v

 **This Love (Noche en parís, POV Hermione)**

Cada día que paso junto ella, es un día más que me enamoro, a pesar de tantas cosas que hemos pasado, desde la rivalidad, peleas constantes y no llegar a nada, finalmente estamos aquí, pasando nuestras primeras vacaciones juntas, debo de decir que no pensé que llegásemos a estas instancias, recuerdo bien nuestra primera cita, fue algo escandaloso porque no sabíamos ni por dónde empezar pero ahí fue cuando empezamos a contarnos la historia de la una de la otra, de donde veníamos, a comprendernos mejor, ese día mejoramos nuestra relación y yo entendí muchas cosas de ella, por qué no podía revelarse como tal, la historia de su vida, que llevaba la expectativa de sus padres pero al final de la guerra ella fue libre al fin.

Mucho lo he estado pensando, revelar en la madriguera que Pansy es mi pareja, mi novia, sé que a muchos no les sentará demasiado bien la noticia pero sé que me apoyarán, quizá el que más me preocupa es Ron pero la verdad no creo, desde que conoció a esa chica el otro día, ha estado feliz de toda la vida, ya no mostraba aires depresivos y finalmente ha podido seguir adelante con su vida.

Los días que he pasado con ella ha sido de verdad fantástica sobre todo, el primer día que tuvimos relaciones sexuales, ella me considera una fiera y pervertida, no lo niego pero ella también lo es, tiene sus mañas, es algo que me excita, la verdad, con ella despierta toda mi pasión, todas mis ganas de hacer algo más, por eso he estado buscando maneras de fortalecer nuestra vida sexual y la he encontrado, se trataba de un libro de sexo con el uso de la magia, este libro la conseguí de la sala de los menesteres, buscaba una emoción más grande, más información, me mostró un gran cuarto que parecía ser una biblioteca especial, libros que algunos querrían leer pero este que tengo me llamó la atención de muchas maneras.

En primera, porque aumenta más la vida sexual, dice como ser más suave y a la vez tan fiera, lo normal, pero lo excitante del asunto es lo siguiente, tener un "pene" de manera temporal, tengo que admitir que eso me excitó demasiado cuando lo leí, el poder hacerlo de esa manera, lo increíble es que no solo aumenta la excitación sino que de esta forma, podríamos asegurar tener hijos o hijas, según lo que leí, no invocas el pene de una persona sino que creas uno de forma temporal, alterando el cuerpo, teniendo así uno propio por un periodo corto de tiempo, técnicamente el hechizo se llama "hermafrodismo", como tal, en el mundo muggle, es la persona que tiene ambos sexos, tanto el pene como la vagina, no hay demasiados casos sonados, fue tal mi curiosidad que decidí seguir leyendo al respecto, lo increíble es la fantasía que tienen la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres, el poder hacerlo con alguien que sea hermafrodita, es excitante y de veras que lo entiendo.

Al invocar el hechizo, mi entrepierna como es obvio, cambia, tendré tanto vagina como el pene, podré tener relaciones sexuales y hay muchas maneras de disfrutarlos, para que el hechizo no tuviese problema de efectos secundarios, recomendaba que solo se aplicase una vez por mes, el efecto del hechizo duraba aproximadamente un día, mismo que si empiezo esta noche, podré tener un sinfín de sexo, realmente no puedo imaginar la cara de sorpresa que pondrá Pansy cuando leamos juntas este libro que no solo trae ese hechizo sino que también otras perversidades que deberían de estar prohibidas pero aun así, es fantástico.

Así que planeo mi noche especial con mi querida Pansy mientras recorremos juntas las calles de París, a ella le encanta visitar lugares históricos o caminar, pero ahora anda impaciente por saber que tramo para esta noche:

.-Jean – Me dice con dulzura - ¿No me vas a decir verdad?

.- Cariño – Le respondo abrazándola – Ten paciencia, tenemos toda la tarde y noche, ya verás que será algo increíble, pero necesito que estés segura, por eso leeremos ese libro y veremos si estarás de acuerdo.

.- Jean – Me responde dándome un beso que recibo con gusto – A pesar de tu gran inteligencia, tu talento como bruja, eres la mejor sin embargo, tienes una mente sucia, más que yo debo decir, pero si ese libro que trajiste, aumenta nuestra vida sexual, no veo porque no probar Jean.

.- Pans – Le respondo dándole un casto beso – La verdad es que yo también estoy ansiosa pero necesito prepararme, disfrutemos el resto de la tarde caminando por las calles de parís, además, te digo que, lo que vamos hacer esta noche, tiene que ser con tu consentimiento, no haré nada que no quieras.

.- Amor – Me dice seriamente – Puedo ser tan pervertida como tú, no me trates como si fuera una cría que va entrando en el mundillo del sexo, así que, si se trata de un libro que tiene que ver con magia sexual, no veo porque no entrar en eso, estoy dispuesta y lo sabes Jean.

Cuando se pone seria, es cuando me gusta más, cierto que ella no es para nada una chiquilla, cuando estábamos viajando en avión que por cierto, lo decidí a la manera muggle porque quería que ella experimentara el viaje al estilo muggle, ella obviamente se sorprendió y le tuve que explicar de eso, pero bueno, durante el viaje, le pedí que me acompañase al baño, viajábamos en primera clase y el baño era lo bastante espacioso, ella tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacerlo ahí mismo, por supuesto que no me pude resistir y trabé las puertas mediante magia e usé el hechizo silenciador, fue una de las grandes experiencias de mi vida, hacerlo en el baño de un avión, realmente nos volvimos una pareja excitante, esta etapa en la que no paramos de hacerlo como conejos, realmente me sorprendo a mí misma haciendo esto, recuerdo que no tenía ni pizca de interés en cuanto a estas cosas.

Tan solo la abrazo y le digo que tenga paciencia, porque realmente necesito prepararme, es la primera vez que aplicaré una modificación de cuerpo usando la magia, todo para fortalecer nuestra vida sexual, ella tan solo me dice que cuando esté lista, nos fuéramos al hotel, realmente me tiene paciencia, pero mientras más iba caminando más aumentaban mis ganas, así que decido pasar por un sitio más y luego irnos.

Pasamos por el arco del triunfo, nos tomamos unas fotos juntas, pasar por ese lugar significa bastante para mí porque era un sitio que realmente deseaba visitar, pero le digo a mi amada que ya es tiempo de irnos a la habitación, ella sonriente, me agarra de la cintura y me da un casto beso, buscamos un callejón solitario y nos fijamos que no nadie se acercase, la magia de aparición es fantástica, habíamos decidido donde sería el punto de aparición, un callejón cerca del hotel de donde nos hospedábamos para no levantar sospechas, así lo hicimos, una vez que salimos del callejón, nos dirigimos al hotel, estábamos muy emocionadas pero debíamos guardar bajo perfil dado que estábamos en un hotel muggle, un hotel lujoso que según era de 5 estrellas y debemos de tener cuidado a la hora de usar magia, tomamos el ascensor para llegar a nuestro piso, una vez que llegamos, fuimos a la habitación caminando con toda la calma del mundo. Finalmente llegamos, cerramos la puerta y puse un hechizo silenciador en toda la habitación, nadie debía de escuchar sobre todo que hay niños, trabé las puertas mediante magia no antes sin poner el letrero de no molestar para no levantar sospechas.

Cuando terminé de poner los sortilegios necesarios para que nadie nos interrumpa nuestro momento especial, me dirijo a mi maleta para sacar el libro, Pansy me estaba esperando ansiosa, sabía que su emoción era grande y hasta podía sentirla, podía sentir su ansiedad, la emoción, porque yo también estoy así pero necesito su consentimiento, así que saco el libro y me dirijo a la cama, con una indicación le insto a Pansy a que se acerque, ella vio el título del libro "magia sexual, fortalecimiento de vida sexual", claramente eso le llamó la atención.

.- ¿Dónde sacaste ese libro Jean? – Me pregunta entre asombrada e estupefacta – No me digas que le echaste guante…

.- Pans – Le digo rodando los ojos y negando de forma divertida, esa misma frase, ya alguien me había dicho algo similar – No me la robé, no caería tan bajo, tan solo la tomé prestada de la gran biblioteca de la sala de los menesteres, este libro es fantástico pero necesito que la leas unos momentos para que tú tomes una decisión.

Ella tan solo asiente y le doy el libro para que empiece a leerla, yo me fui a sentar en el sillón mientras ella leía, conforme pasaban los minutos, yo me ponía nerviosa, a la espera de su respuesta pero puedo ver que su cara empezaba denotaba sorpresa, estaba muy sorprendida, en cuestión de minutos me miró y yo la miré a ella:

.- Jean – Me dice asombrada, puedo notar que su voz era temblorosa pero llena de emoción – Me sorprende tu mente tan pervertida pero ¿funciona?

.- Habría que probar Pans – Le digo sonriendo tímidamente – Cuando lo leí también caí en la sorpresa y no puedo negar que cuando lo leí, pensé en nuestras posiciones y me puso caliente, puedo entender si no quieres…

.- No dije que me negara Jean – Me dice con una sonrisa y en su voz sonaba muy emocionada – Solo me sorprende, pero dime la verdad Jean, has pensado a futuro ¿verdad?, sabes que con esto aumenta la posibilidad de mejorar nuestra vida sexual pero no solo eso, también en la posibilidad de tener hijos o hijas en un futuro.

.- No te voy a mentir cariño – Le respondo cuando me acerco a ella e observo el libro – Yo suelo ser meticulosa con estas cosas y todo este tiempo que hemos pasado, no puedo evitar como sería nuestro futuro, pero no te quiero asustar con esas cosas, nuestra relación va muy bien, por lo tanto he comprado condones para evitar un embarazo no deseado.

.- No me asustas para nada Jean – Me responde dándome un beso a la cual recibo con gusto – Me gusta que pienses a futuro porque yo estaré a tu lado, porque yo también he pensado a futuro pero tú te me has adelantado como siempre lo haces, tienes razón en lo de los condones, no estamos listas para ese paso pero hoy por hoy vamos a fortalecer más nuestra vida sexual, así que, porque no te cambias, te pones un sujetador sexy y abajo quisiera verte cariño, yo te estaré esperando en la cama, desnuda.

No necesité de nada más, eso fue más que suficiente para que ella prendiese mi lado pasional, mi lado pervertido, agarré el libro y le dije que me esperase, fui al baño para preparar todo, agarré unos tacones negros, unas pantimedias con un cinturón de tirantes de encaje de color verde, mi varita y el sujetador, realmente no necesitaba más, me quité mi ropa casual, en el baño había un enorme espejo para que una se pudiese observar a sí misma, me peiné, me puse los tacones y los pantis, el sujetador, realmente verme así, me excitaba, estaba sintiendo que mi entrepierna se estaba humedeciendo, abro el libro para poder activar el hechizo que me daría lo que quería, según el libro puedo obtener el tamaño deseado y realmente no la quería tan grande, quizá un tamaño considerable, tengo que admitir que estaba muy nerviosa porque es la primera vez que aplicaré un hechizo para modificar y literalmente transformarme en una hermafrodita, pero elimino todo atisbo de duda y pronuncio el hechizo de forma sólida, hubo un brillo que no sé cuánto duró dado que tenía cerrado los ojos, pero cuando terminó e abrí los ojos, me vi al espejo, me sorprendí bastante, tenía un pene de tamaño considerable, estaba flácido pero se veía un poco grande, tenía las características de un aparato sexual masculino, con sus testículos, me acerqué un poco más al espejo, me senté para observar si mi parte femenina había desaparecido, temía que pudiese haber dicho mal el hechizo pero tal fue mi sorpresa de que no, tenía mi vagina intacta, tenía ambos aparatos sexuales, lo cual me alegró.

Al pensar en eso, me excité más y por supuesto la erección no se hizo esperar, me sorprendí más al ver que mi erección medía no más de 18cm aproximadamente, un poco grande sobre el promedio pero suficiente para dar placer, leí nuevamente el libro y que el efecto del hechizo duraba hasta el día siguiente, la indicación sugería que tuviese cuidado porque no se invoca el pene de una persona sino que creas uno de manera "temporal" es parte del cuerpo y por tanto, tengo mi propio semen, cierro el libro, comienzo a tocar mi pene erecto, cielos, se siente diferente, tan dura como una roca, estaba muy excitada más con la ropa que traigo, bueno no debo de esperar más a mi amada, realmente temblaba de emoción, cuando abrí la puerta, veo que mi amada ya está en la cama sin ropa, masturbándose.

.- Vaya Pans – Le digo mientras agarro mi pene e empiezo a sobarlo de arriba abajo, se siente muy bien - ¿Comenzando sin mí cariño?

Ella voltea a verme y se asombra, más de lo que puedo recordar, ella en un principio queda en shock, más por la imagen guarra que está viendo, está observando a su novia que de manera temporal es hermafrodita y que tendrá el mejor de los placeres de la vida, ella de inmediato se baja de la cama y se acerca:

.- Jean – Me dice dándome un beso que a la vez empieza a tocarme el pene erecto, su mano es tan suave, puedo sentir su calidez, la forma en como toca mi miembro erecto, despacio y a la vez su mano se siente caliente – Parece que el hechizo ha funcionado, ese miembro te queda perfecto, eres una chica sucia Jean, pero yo soy más guarra al pensar que hacer con este miembro erecto que tienes.

.- Me alegra que te guste cariño – Le respondo emocionada mientras le doy un beso – El efecto del hechizo dura hasta mañana, así que tenemos toda la noche para aprovecharla.

.- Entonces aprovecho Jean – Me responde mientras se pone en cuclillas, sé que va a hacer, una mamada, sexo oral chupando el pene como si fuera una paleta, ella empieza tocando el miembro erecto en la base del pene, puedo sentirla, es sensible esa parte, con su dedo mete en la glande haciendo que la base se vea más grande, juguetea un poco con eso, con su mano izquierda empieza a tocar mis testículos, sobándolos de manera suave y hasta a veces apretándolas que hace que yo suelte leves gemidos, de verdad que podía sentir todo, su mano derecha tocando mi pene y con la otra sobando mis bolas, Dios, ese placer que me está gustando y juré que solo haría esto con ella – Parece que te gusta cariño, mira, sale liquido pre seminal.

Y es cierto, es tanto la excitación que sale el líquido pre seminal pero no quería correrme todavía, quiero sentir más, sus manos empezaban a masturbarme despacio, moviéndolos de arriba abajo, poco a poco como si estuviera masajeando hasta que ella puso mi miembro erecto en su boca, Dios, sentir su boca, ella estaba succionando mi pene, chupándolo como si fuera una paleta, lamiéndolo y de vez en cuando sacaba la lengua y lamía la base del pene, lo estaba disfrutando y de vez en cuando mordía suavemente la base del pene, no dolía al contrario, me excitaba más:

.- Dios Pans – Digo gritando mientras agarro su cabello, ella todavía seguía en su maravillosa labor de sexo oral, tomaba mi miembro como si fuese un dulce, degustándose, disfrutándola, yo pensaba en hacerle lo mismo, quería pero ella es primero, su manera de tocarme no es brusca, es suave, ella siempre me ha tratado de esa manera, cada parte de mi cuerpo para ella le parece de porcelana y por ende se toma su tiempo pero yo estaba emocionada y abro mis piernas para poder mantenerme más tiempo de pie porque lo que me hacía es fantástico incluso en uno de esos momentos se atrevió a succionar mis bolas, Dios, que sensación tan rica, mi panocha se humedece más y pide por atención – Pans, toca mi vagina también.

.- Así que también tienes la vagina intacta – Me dice al momento de soltar mi miembro erecto y sonar un "pop" pero seguía moviendo su mano de arriba abajo a mi miembro erecto, con su mano izquierda dejó de sobar mis bolas y buscó mi entrada, mi vagina, la encontró y comenzó acariciarlo suavemente en la entrada de mi sexo mojado – Vaya Jean, estás muy mojada, tienes el miembro tan dura como una roca, es grande y tu panocha húmeda a más no poder, cariño quiero que te corras.

.- Joder Pans – Le respondo gritando al notar que su mano aumentaba la intensidad en mi pene haciendo que en cualquier momento expulsaría mi semen y probablemente me correría en mi panocha, ella seguía masturbándome, mirándome de una forma pervertida y sacando la lengua, hizo algo que no esperé, paró el masaje y luego le dio una sonora cachetada a mi pene, cosa que me excitó más – Joder Pans, quiero correrme.

.- ¿Dónde? – Me responde mientras vuelve a meter mi miembro en su boca y chuparlo fuertemente para luego soltarlo – Dime donde te vas a correr, mi pervertida.

.- Donde la quieres Pans – Le digo ya perdiendo el control y tocándome fuertemente los senos – Donde quieres mi leche.

.- En mis senos cariño – Me responde, no esperé más e empecé a masturbarme fuertemente para que saliese mi eyaculación pero algo que no reparé es que mi amada de una sola vez metió dos dedos en mi coño, eso hizo que mi eyaculación viniese tan pronto, apunto a sus senos e empiezo a correrme, fue tal la corrida que también me corrí en mi panocha, soltando jugos vaginales y semen, caigo al piso luego de tan fuerte sesión de sexo oral, una mamada que no voy a olvidar jamás, Pansy tan solo se chupa los dedos de mi corrida y con la otra mano, recoge un poco de mi semen que cayeron en sus senos y también se lo traga – Delicioso, tu olor de ambos sexos me gusta Jean, ¿Cómo te sientes?, veo que tu miembro no se calma.

De verdad que no esperaba sentir algo tan fuerte, cierto que mi pene seguía tan dura como una roca, pero lo que ella me acaba de hacer sentir, de cómo ha podido hacerme correr por ambas partes, tan solo la miro suspirando, tratando de tranquilizarme pero es tanta mi excitación que no logro calmarme del todo, ella se acerca para darme un beso, la recibo con gusto y veo que todavía tiene restos de mi semen en sus senos, con una mano le limpio y chupo mi propio semen, amarga pero no me importaba, estamos fortaleciendo nuestra vida sexual.

.- Vamos cariño – Le digo levantándome e invitándola a la cama – La noche todavía no acaba y quiero sacarle provecho a mi miembro erecto.

Ella tan solo se levanta mirándome de forma coqueta, puedo notar que sus pechos están duros como las mías, mi pene lo sentía bastante duro, tanto que sentía que iba a explotar, la acuesto en la cama y comienzo a besarle sus muslos, sus piernas tan torneadas que tanto me gustan, Pansy de alguna manera despierta mi lado más pervertida, le empiezo a sobar su coño, está muy húmeda, lo suficiente como para que mi pene pueda penetrarla pero no todavía, quiero hacerla sentir tan bien, así que empiezo a hacerle un oral, mi lengua húmeda pasando por su panocha, explorando poco a poco cada parte de su lugar más íntimo, que a la vez con mis dos manos aprieto suavemente sus senos, ella gime pronunciando mi nombre, su cuerpo para mi es tan perfecta, ella es un tanto menor en cuanto a altura pero tenemos la misma edad.

Mi lengua que saborea sus pliegues vaginales, de vez en cuando succiono su rico clítoris, siempre me gusta hacerlo porque es grande y el placer que siento cuando se la chupo, ese rico botoncito de placer que ella tiene, es casi del tamaño de un dulce de chocolate, de esas bolitas grandes que curiosamente son sus preferidas, al momento de succionarle su clítoris puedo sentir que sus manos me empujan más a ella, indicándome que no pare por nada en el mundo, con un dedo empiezo a penetrarla, moviendo mi dedo en círculos dentro de su coño, de veras que está muy húmeda, a la expectativa de todo.

.- Oh Jean – Me dice gimiendo sin pudor – Chupa ese sucio coño, no sabes cuánto deseo que ya me penetres con tu dura verga.

.- No todavía cariño – Le digo mientras seguía en mi labor de hacerle el oral, yo también deseo que ella me haga un oral, así que paro lo que hago y me acuesto a su lado, ella me mira confusa – Chupa mi verga mientras que yo chuparé tu coño Pans, aprovecha a chupar mi panocha también Pans.

Ella entendió y se sube encima de mi e empieza a succionar mi pene de arriba abajo, a veces rápido y luego despacio, sentir su boca en mi verga es un deseo tan grande, tan indescriptible que me vuelve loca mientras que yo le sigo chupando su rico coño que seguía sacando su delicioso jugo a la cual yo con todo gusto recibo. Noto que ella también juega con mi coño metiendo dos dedos, explorando dentro y masajeándolas, mis gemidos morían en mi boca porque yo seguía dándole oral a su coño pero ella seguía chupando mi verga y penetrándome mi vagina con sus dedos, Dios, que sensación tan deliciosa, es como si me quemara por dentro, mi excitación aumenta de tal manera que en cualquier momento puedo explotar y correrme, pero ella lo sabe y para de inmediato su maravillosa labor de sexo oral, ella se volteó y me dio unos besos llenos de furia pasional, esos besos que irradiaban deseo de la buena, un deseo lleno de pasión por el sexo guarro que estábamos teniendo, que significa que me ama y que no me dejará escapar por nada, que todo su mundo es compartido conmigo, ella me toca suavemente mis senos con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tocaba mi miembro erecto, por un momento ella deja de besarme para dirigirse a mis senos, me quita mi sujetador de encaje e inmediatamente pone su boca en mi seno derecho, succionándola fuertemente para sacarme leche, aun estábamos lactando y aprovechábamos ese momento tan hermoso, gimo ante sus caricias, la forma en como ella me toca es tan increíble, nunca pensé que una mujer me daría eso, que una chica me llenase de placer y que supiese manejarse, puedo notar que su mano izquierda aprieta mi pene, sé que quiere que la penetre, ella para su succión luego de tomar leche.

.- Jean – Me dice luego darme un beso casto – Por favor, cógeme con tu verga dura, lo necesito ya.

Tan solo la miro y la beso luego me separo de ella para ir a la mesita que tenemos al lado de la cama, abro el primer cajón y saco una pequeña cajita en la cual por supuesto traía los condones que compré, realmente estaba muy ansiosa pero Pansy se acerca a mí y agarra un condón, abre el paquete, lo saca y sopla un poco, se pone la punta del condón en su boca y finalmente se dirige a mi verga, metiendo toda su boca que a la vez me ponía el condón, Dios verla de ese modo hizo que me excitara más, de verdad que somos tan guarras para hacer esta clase de cosas, Pansy se voltea luego de darme un beso lleno de pasión y se pone en cuatro:

.- Cógeme Jean – Me dice mostrando su delicioso coño, abriendo sus pliegues vaginales, yo tan solo muerdo mis labios, dirijo mi pene a la entrada de su sexo húmedo, lo hago despacio primero porque de verdad era un miembro grande, no exagerado pero es de tamaño considerable para la penetración, leí que una vez que metes el pene a la vagina de la mujer, las paredes vaginales se contraen apretando al miembro dándole así una sensación deliciosa, así que procuré meterla despacio, al sentir la entrada de su sexo y meter un poco más, Pansy soltó un leve gemido, eso me indicaba que ya estaba lista, meto mi verga de un solo golpe, penetrándola y como tal, sentí lo que describen los libros, siento que mi pene está siendo apretada por las paredes vaginales de mi querida Pansy, ella soltó un gemido fuerte – Joder Jean, me la metiste de una sola vez, que rico se siente tu verga, ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?, empieza a cogerme duro sangre sucia.

.- Oh Dios Pans, tu coño se siente tan caliente y suave – Le respondo que a la vez empiezo a cogerla, penetrándola suave al principio pero poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, ambas gemíamos como putas en celo, más yo que la cogía con mi verga, sentir su coño es una de las sensaciones más grandes que he sentido, literalmente podía sentir que llegaba al fondo y ella simplemente gemía pronunciando mi nombre, diciendo guarradas como "Joder Granger, cógeme con esa dura verga, oh, tu verga hace que me excite más, sigue embistiéndome Jean", obviamente escuchar sus guarradas hacen que mis embestidas sean más fuertes de lo normal, incluso sonaban como si fueran leves cachetadas pero fuertes, dentro su coño es rico, mi pene se movía con facilidad gracias a los fluidos vaginales de mi amada y el condón que trae su lubricante propio – Oh Pans, joder, tu coño se siente tan bien, joder que sensación tan placentera.

Paro mis embestidas y me acuesto, dándole a indicar que me la quiero follar de frente, ella entiende mi punto, ella pone mi pene en la entrada de su sexo mientras me observa, ella suelta gemidos mientras que el pene va metiéndose cada vez más, una vez que la metió toda, ella se dirige a besarme y decirme:

.- Tu verga se siente genial Jean, se pone gorda cada que me penetras – Me dice mientras me besa – Por merlín Jean, eres una pervertida, ya deseo tener mi propia verga para poder follarte.

.- Accio varita – Le respondí mientras seguía penetrándola, ella no hacía ningún movimiento, tan solo se dejaba llevar, ella me miró un poco confusa cuando invoqué mi varita pero después comprendió lo que iba a hacer – Porque no dártelo ahora cariño, "Hermafrodismo"

El hechizo se hizo efecto, aunque brilló por unos segundos pero yo sentía todavía su húmedo coño y la estaba penetrando fuertemente, puedo oír los gemidos de mi amada, luego de unos segundos, un pene erecto ya estaba en Pansy mientras yo seguía cogiéndomela, ella se sorprende, el tamaño de su pene es exactamente igual a la mía, así que no había problema, ella empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, esta vez yo no hacía movimiento alguno, mientras lo hacía podía observar como su pene se movía hacia delante y atrás, Dios, que imagen tan guarra, tanto que me dieron ganas de tocar su miembro y masturbarla, ella suelta gemidos muy fuertes:

.- Jean – Grita ella se toca sus senos y seguía cogiendo mi pene, cabalgándola, esta posición se llama "vaquera al frente", en donde la mujer cabalga el pene de tal manera que ella da el ritmo y la velocidad, empiezo cogerla también moviéndome arriba abajo, a la par de sus movimientos, ambas nos sentíamos morir porque la sensación que nos daba era tal que solo conseguíamos aumentar más la velocidad, yo seguía masturbando el pene de mi amada – Mi verga esta sensible, oh, sigue, Jean.

Mientras la cogía, por mi cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, como el hecho de haberla conocido, desde los primeros días de Hogwarts, de cómo el destino nos ha unido juntas a pesar de tener una fuerte rivalidad que conllevaba peleas y hasta discusiones pero ahora la veo frente a mí, como veo que saltan sus senos cuando cabalga mi verga que a la vez yo masturbaba la suya aumentando el ritmo de mis embestidas y la masturbación, ella se sentía en la gloria, veo que se agarra sus senos con ambas manos y de ella salen leche, su cabello que le llega hasta el cuello, sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo, todo, no pensé que una mujer me daría eso, que una mujer me volviese loca y que experimentaríamos cosas guarras como el hecho de modificar nuestros cuerpos para tener un pene temporal y fortalecer nuestra vida sexual.

Su coño se sentía tan apretado y a la vez tan suave que mi pene entraba con facilidad hasta el fondo que hacía gemir a mi amada más que la estaba masturbando su verga, de repente ella paró, mirándome de una forma coqueta, poderosa es su mirada que yo también le sonrío, ella se da la vuelta y de nueva cuenta mete mi verga en su coño, esta vez la posición es la misma pero llamada "vaquera inversa", podía ver su espalda tan perfecta y sus firmes traseros, ella comenzó a moverse rápidamente haciendo que yo soltase gemidos fuertes mientras le daba nalgadas a sus firmes y sugerentes trasero.

.- Oh Dios Pans - Le digo mientras le doy nalgadas fuertes – Coge esa verga, tu coño se siente tan rico.

.- Tu verga se siente rico cariño – Me responde casi gritando pero puedo observar que ella misma se masturbaba fuertemente su pene mientras cabalga en mi la mía, me levanto un poco sin dejar de moverme y ella tampoco dejaba de moverse, ese placer que ambas sentíamos, le dije que la ayudaría en su tarea de masturbar su pene mientras que ella cogía mi verga, así lo hice, no dejábamos de hacer el amor, de tener sexo guarro incluso esto rompía las barreras del sexo, no debería de hacerse pero bien dice que lo prohibido es lo mejor y es una sensación deliciosa, ella gemía fuertemente, más cuando le apretaba su verga y la movía de arriba abajo, masturbándola fuertemente – Jean, ah, no tan fuerte, harás que me corra, despacio.

En la posición en la que estábamos se sentía muy placentero incluso había un espejo en el cuarto, vernos a nosotras mismas teniendo sexo, en especial detalle de como yo masturbaba su verga mientras que seguía a la par de sus movimientos al momento de penetrarla una y otra vez, esta sensación nunca pensé que realmente se sintiese así pero a la vez me cansaba, no sé de donde sacaba más energías para seguir en el ruedo pero no dejaba de coger el rico coño de mi amada y como ella gemía fuertemente:

.- Oh Jean, nalguéame – Me dice sin miramientos mientras ella se tocaba sus pechos, por supuesto que le daba nalgadas fuertes y eso la excitaba más – Oh, tu mano masturbando mi verga, tu verga cogiendo mi sucio coño hasta el fondo, que placer tan rico Jean, ya deseo penetrarte, oh, cógeme más fuerte sangre sucia.

Dios, escucharla decir tantas guarradas me daba mucho más energías, más ganas a la hora de follar, eso hizo que mis embestidas fuesen mucho más fuerte de lo normal, sentía que mi pene se ponía más gorda dentro de su concha, que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y se iba a romper el condón pero eso no creo, es un condón muy resistente, simplemente disfrutábamos del placer que sentíamos, en un momento ella paró y agarró la cajita de condones, dispuesta a cogerme pero no antes sin probar su verga:

.- Espera cariño, quiero probar tu verga – Le digo antes de que abra el condón, pongo mi boca en su pene e empiezo a succionarla, a lamerla como si fuese un dulce, a darles sonoras cachetadas a su pene, con mis manos jugueteo sus bolas mientras que con mi boca saboreo su rica verga, realmente es del mismo tamaño que la mía y eso no hace más que excitarme, busco la entrada de su sexo para penetrarla con mis dedos, ella gime como loca pero yo sigo en mi labor de hacerle la mamada, Dios, escucharle gemir y sentir su verga en mi boca es indescriptible, por mi mente pasó la idea de hacer un anal pero inmediato deseché la idea, aun no estábamos listas para ello, ya que el anal se requiere un poco más de práctica y preparación, estábamos muy bien por ahora, suelto su pene de mi boca y le empiezo a sobar de arriba abajo mirando a mi amada que ella estaba ruborizada, soltando gemidos, podía verla temblar de placer, también me atrevo a succionar y chupar sus bolas, eso hizo que mi amada soltase un gemido mucho más fuerte, vuelvo a meter su verga en mi boca para una última succión y lamida, finalmente suelto y le digo – Ponte el condón cariño, coge el sucio coño de tu sangre sucia, esa concha que espera por ti.

Ella de inmediato acata mi orden, se pone el condón rápidamente y me dice que me ponga en cuatro, lo hago tal como me lo pide y le muestro mi coño, lista para ser penetrada, ella me dice que me meterá la verga de una sola vez, tiemblo un poco ante eso pero no importa ya, está hecho y espero la rica sensación, le digo que no espere más, que lo haga, ella pone su verga en mi coño y me la mete de una sola vez tal como dijo, gemí fuertemente pronunciando su nombre, ya antes había sentido la sensación de ser penetrada, lo habré sentido con Ron pero él no lo hacía tan salvaje como lo hace ahora mi amada Pansy, ella literalmente me estaba dando fuertes embestidas, llegando hasta al fondo, ella también gemía como loca, incluso se acercó para tocar mis pechos, las aprieta fuertemente que me saca leche mientras me dice cosas como "Tu concha se siente tan bien, dime cariño, como sientes mi verga, te gusta cómo te estoy cogiendo", de inmediato le digo que es una guarra y que su verga dentro de mi coño se siente tan increíble, tal como sucedía con ella, su pene se ponía gorda dentro de mi vagina, las paredes le apretaban más, dando más sensaciones, ella en una de las embestidas agarra mi pene e empieza a masturbarla, yo gimo ante esa sensación.

.- OH Pans – Le digo mientras siento sentir su mano en mi verga que a la vez me penetra fuertemente en sus embestidas – Que rico se siente, no pares, cógeme tan duro como puedas, masturba mi verga.

Ella no paró pero luego de dos minutos, ella para sus embestidas, acostándose a mi lado, entiendo lo que quiere e enseguida me siento en su verga, metiéndola de una sola vez, esto hizo que sintiera una gran ola de placer, comencé a cabalgarla mientras que mi pene se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en cada movimiento que hacía, Pansy en cuestión de minutos se puso a la par de mis movimientos, ambas gemíamos, estábamos en una euforia, en el cielo, solo ella y yo, teniendo sexo, mostrando nuestra pasión de la una de la otra, no me podía imaginarme con nadie más, con cada embestida que me daba, ella me daba una nalgada pidiéndome que me moviese más rápido, así lo hacía, la miraba con picardía y la besaba, le decía que somos unas putas guarras haciendo cosas prohibidas:

.- Afuera de esta habitación somos unas damas Granger – Me dice mientras me sigue embistiendo, su rica verga dentro de mi coño se siente muy placentero y a la vez mi amada me cachetea mis senos con su mano – Pero dentro en la intimidad, somos unas putas Jean, solo aquí podemos mostrarnos como tal, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti.

En cuestión de minutos cambiamos de posición a la vaquera inversa, ella podía observar mi espalda a lo que ella considera una perfecta vista, comienzo a cogerme su pene mientras ella me da nalgadas para que aumente mi ritmo, sentir su verga dentro de mi coño es diferente, puedo sentir como las paredes vaginales atrapan a su pene pero que se resbala con facilidad dado que los fluidos vaginales y el lubricante del condón influían un poco en eso, me podía verme a mí misma en el espejo, moviéndome rápidamente, viendo como mis senos también se movían, más bien parecían rebotar, Dios verme a mí misma en esa posición tan excitante solo me calentó más para aumentar el ritmo, de como estábamos teniendo sexo muy guarro, veía mi pene moverse, me sentía muy pervertida, muy guarra pero me estaba sintiendo muy satisfecha al igual que ella, sentía que me iba a correr en cualquier momento, ella siente venir eso y de repente para sus embestidas para verme frente a frente, yo la miro un poco confusa ante eso pero ella me sigue mirando forma pervertida, coqueta, estoy segura de que algo se le ocurrió:

.- Acuéstate boca abajo Jean – Me dice, yo la miro confusa pero expectante a la situación, hago caso a su petición, me es un poco raro dado que no me podía acostarme bien, el pene erecto estorbaba y tenía que acostarlo de alguna manera, ella de repente acerca su pene en la entrada de mi sexo pero a la vez acomoda mi pene en la entrada de la suya, me estaba sorprendiendo de ese acto, me parecía una posición incómoda, no sé cómo ella logró conectar los dos penes pero la sensación es deliciosa, ambas nos acercamos más, es una posición parecida a "tijeras" pero conectadas con nuestras vergas en las vaginas de la una de la otra – Cabalguemos juntas amor.

.- Dios Pans – Le digo mientras me toco los pechos que salían leche y me muevo a la par de sus movimientos, ambas nos embestíamos con fuerza, incluso con rudeza para sentir cada vez más la penetración, gemíamos como locas pronunciando el nombre de la una de la otra, diciéndonos improperios como: "Puta, sangre sucia, guarra, pervertida", literalmente nos sentíamos así, sumidos en la gloria, en el cielo, solo ella y yo – Dios, me voy a correr, tu coño, tu verga, se siente tan bien.

.-Yo también siento que me voy a venir muy pronto – Me responde que a la vez me daba nalgadas como podía, en un momento de eso paramos las embestidas y ella se sentó en la cama, quitando su condón y me instó a que hiciera lo mismo – Pero quiero eyacular contigo, vamos junta tu pene con la mía, eyaculemos juntas.

Hago lo que me dice, me quito el condón y junto mi verga con la suya, juntando nuestras manos alrededor de los miembros erectos y las movemos de arriba abajo tan rápido como podíamos, nos mirábamos de a una de la otra, nos besamos mientras que nuestras vergas se sentían tan calientes, la vez pasada nuestro orgasmo murió en nuestras bocas, pero esta vez quiero gemir como ella lo hará, así que paro el beso y seguimos masturbándonos de la una de la otra:

.- Dios, ya no aguanto más, me voy a correr – Le digo mientras le doy una sonora cachetada a su seno derecho, ella hace lo mismo, nuestros coños húmedos derrochaban liquido vaginal, sé que también nos vamos a correr por ahí pero ya nada importaba solo ella y yo, en una noche pasional – Me corro Pansy.

.- Yo también me corro Jean – Me responde casi gritando, sintiendo su placer, sintiendo venir su corrida como la mía, en cualquier momento vamos a eyacular – Me corro joder, me vengo.

Ambas gritamos nuestros nombres al momento de corrernos, la eyaculación no se hizo esperar y soltamos chorros de semen que a la vez nos corrimos también en nuestros coños, su semen cayó en mis senos como la mía en sus pechos, debía de tener cuidado que ningún rastro de semen cayese cerca de la vagina, cualquier movimiento en falso podría haber un embarazo no deseado aunque eso no fue problema, ambas nos sentíamos muy cansadas, nuestros penes fueron calmándose hasta volverse flácidos, busqué pañuelos, no sé cómo encontré la energía para buscarlos, Pansy lamía mi semen, mientras que yo también hacía lo propio, encontré los pañuelos y rápidamente me acerque a mi amada para limpiarle sus pechos y su rostro que quedaron marcados por mi corrida, ella también agarra un pañuelo y comenzamos a limpiarnos de la una de la otra.

.- Por merlín Jean – Me dice mientras me limpia – Nunca pensé que esto iba a ser tan increíble, esta vez sí me siento demasiado sucia, llegamos muy lejos pero debo decir que no me arrepiento para nada.

.- El efecto del pene no se quita hasta el día de mañana Pans – Le digo mientras le limpio la cara – Debo decir que ha sido delicioso pero si, también me siento muy sucia, muy guarra, hemos traspasado la barrera del sexo normal.

.- Yo llamaría a esto sexo pasional, sexo entre dos personas que se aman – Me dice mientras me besa y me limpia abajo – Hicimos el amor Jean, no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti y me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado ese libro tan pervertido pero ambas estaremos de acuerdo que ese libro va a estar bajo llave y con doble hechizo de protección, no quiero que mis futuras hijas hagan locuras.

.- Oh – Le respondo con un beso que a la vez suelto leves risillas por su ocurrencias pero tiene razón, no puedo permitir que nuestras futuras hijas sean así – Cierto, un libro que no debe de caer en malas manos Pans, pero, ¿Podríamos darnos una ducha y limpiar este desastre?, manchamos demasiado la cama, ha quedado de nuestros fluidos y los de la limpieza quedarían estupefactos con el olor a sexo fuerte.

.- Tengamos otra ronda en la ducha cariño – Me dice con emoción pero ella literalmente estaba muriéndose de cansancio, sé que siente que tiene la energía pero apenas y puede moverse, se dio cuenta de eso – Joder, me siento muy cansada, esto de tener una verga es…

.- Si – Le respondo dándole un casto beso – Cansa, literalmente pero podemos masturbarnos en la ducha Pans, explorando más, solo tengamos cuidado de no corrernos cerca de nuestras vaginas, aún tengo energías para hacer la posición tijeras y a la vez podemos corrernos juntas.

.- Me matas Jean – Me dice abrazándome, casi puedo notar que su voz sonaba temblorosa e emocionada – Tu perversidad no tiene límites, me gusta la idea pero vayamos despacio ¿sí?, primero limpiemos este desastre.

Tan solo asiento y nos bajamos de la cama, esta vez me quito los tacones, durante toda la sesión las tuve puestas y no me molesté en quitármelas pero estaba muy cansada como para poder soportar esos tacones, eran la muerte, con nuestras varitas, citamos un hechizo de limpieza que elimina todo rastro de suciedad incluso pruebas de que hubo sexo, tal como quedó al principio, tan perfecto y limpio, nadie notaría que cosa hicimos, recogí los condones que usamos y las iba a quemar, se vería muy raro si la de la limpieza se encontrase con estos condones aunque tal vez se tomarían la idea de que follamos con unos chicos pero yo quiero eliminar toda prueba.

.- Bueno, listo – Me dice Pansy, se le notaba el cansancio, al igual que yo, me sentía muy cansada – Por merlín que me has cansado Jean.

.- Si cariño – Le respondo y le abrazo para que no se caiga, la ayudo a caminar al baño para darnos nuestra ducha – Vamos a la ducha y nos bañamos y nos dormimos en nuestra cama desnudas.

Al pronunciar esa palabra "desnudas", de inmediato nuestros penes se pusieron erectos, ambas nos fijamos de la una de la otra y nos reímos, por supuesto que tendríamos una ronda más en el baño, esta vez explorando nuestro cuerpo, cada parte y llevándolo lento, esa noche tuvimos dos rondas de sexo, uno fuerte y la otra una sesión de manera tántrica, mirándonos de la una de la otra, dándonos besos suaves e incluso roces mientras que el agua corría por nuestros suaves cuerpos, nos preguntábamos porque tardamos tanto tiempo en estar juntas, toda esa rivalidad que teníamos antes, ha desaparecido, esos ojos verdes que tiene ella me encanta como ella admira mis ojos color miel, le gusta juguetear con mi cabello y a mí me gusta acariciar su cara, ella es como una muñeca de porcelana, tan suave y a la vez frágil pero tiene sus mañas para hacer las cosas, es una Slytherin, yo soy una leona en toda regla, la que va a por todo y simplemente estoy con ella porque me atreví a más, ella que me conoce desde hace mucho como yo a ella, no puedo evitar derramar una lágrima porque desde hace mucho que no sentía una sensación tan cálida, un abrazo lleno de deseo y protección, ella también derrama una lágrima, pero se dio cuenta y quiso voltearse pero yo le impedí:

.- No cariño – Le digo mientras le doy un beso y la abrazo – No te ocultes, es completamente natural sentir esa sensación, yo también la siento, hemos pasado por mucho Pans.

.- Siento sentirme así Jean – Me dice casi hipando pero yo seguía abrazándola, podía sentir sus pechos con las mías al igual que su miembro erecto pero en este momento, me importaba más protegerla como ella me protege a mí – Hemos pasado demasiadas cosas.

.- Tiempo pasado Pans – Le digo mientras abro de nuevo la regadera y la abrazo de nuevo – Ya no vale la pena pensar en el pasado, hoy estamos aquí, en el presente y el futuro, ya vendrá lo que tenga que venir Pans.

Ambas nos damos un beso, esa noche, en la ducha repetimos otra ronda de sexo pero un tanto más lento, sintiendo cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, como tal hicimos la posición lésbica "tijeras" pero esta vez juntando nuestras vaginas y a la vez masturbándonos la verga de la una de la otra, de una manera lenta porque estábamos muy cansadas pero sentíamos mucho placer y gemíamos lentamente, en la ducha, nos sentamos frente a frente para tocarnos el coño y el pene, nos volvimos a correr juntas, nos dimos un beso, nos terminamos de duchar y asearnos, no nos vimos en la necesidad de ponernos pijama, limpiamos el baño y finalmente nos acostamos juntas en la cama, tapándonos con las sabanas suaves y calientes que nos protegían del frío, no nos decimos una palabra pero nos mirábamos de la una de la otra, soltamos leves risillas, ella me dice:

.- Algún día me correré dentro de ti Jean – Me dice sorprendiéndome un poco pero la entiendo, yo también tengo ese deseo, deseo que cumplirá el día en que tengamos un trabajo estable y tengamos una economía suficiente para poder tener bebés – Quiero que ambas nos corramos juntas y tengamos bebés, pero será dentro de algún tiempo, por ahora disfrutemos de este momento Jean.

.- Así será Pans – Le respondo mientras la beso, ella comienza a cerrar sus ojos por el cansancio, aun podía sentir su miembro como ella de la mía, realmente tuvimos sesiones de sexo fuerte, sexo guarro que no voy olvidar jamás en mi vida – Descansa cariño, te amo.

.- Yo también te amo Jean – Me responde dándome un beso y acomodándose en mis pechos.

Yo cerré mis ojos entregándome al mundo de Morfeo, al día siguiente, el efecto del hechizo había desaparecido, ambas nos sorprendimos y nos echamos a reír, volvimos a leer el libro y si, especifica que no debemos de abusar de tal hechizo, que solo lo aplicásemos una o dos veces al mes pero si se hacía dos veces al mes, había que esperar una semana para volver aplicarlo.

Pasamos el resto del día paseando por los parques, tomando té, platicando de nuestras vidas y futuro, ella realmente sabe sacarme plática, es inteligente como yo, tan atenta, siempre me llega a sorprender con detalles como yo la sorprendo a ella, es cierto lo que dicen, los polos opuestos siempre se atraen, eso lo puedo afirmar sin dudar de lo demás.

Llegó el día de irnos de París pero antes de eso, el día de navidad ambas nos hicimos un regalo muy especial, un anillo casi de compromiso, solo que yo llevaba el anillo con la insignia de Slytherin con el nombre de mi amada y el de ella llevaba el anillo con la insignia de Gryffindor, con mi nombre por supuesto, esto significaba un paso más en nuestra relación, que íbamos a vivir juntas luego de graduarnos de Hogwarts e comenzar nuestra vida como pareja comprometida.

Llegó el momento que estaba esperando y era inevitable, se me hacía más fácil decirle a mis padres que estaba de novia con una chica, que de hecho fue así, pasamos por mi casa, sorprendiendo a mis padres, la noticia les sentó bueno, como se esperaría una reacción poco común, ellos no decían una palabra pero mi madre fue la primera en reaccionar, preguntándonos como íbamos a darles nietos si éramos chicas, Pansy y yo nos miramos, sabíamos que pensábamos, ese "libro", nos echamos a reír un poco y le tuve que explicar a mi madre que en la magia todo es posible, claro que tuvimos que contarle un poco de nuestro encuentro sexual en parís, ella se sorprendió un poco pero se alegró por nosotras, mi padre, no tenía problema, mi padre sabía que yo me fijaba más en chicas pero yo no me daba cuenta de eso todavía, pero le dio la bendición a mi querida Pansy, esa noche comimos juntos en familia y por primera vez Pansy se sentía así, que sentía que tenía una familia que la quería y que no había mentiras de por medio, esa noche ella lloró un poco, yo la abracé, comprendiendo su felicidad.

Bueno, nos fuimos de la casa de mis padres para dirigirnos a la madriguera, estaba muy nerviosa porque era el día en que oficialmente les diría a todos que salgo con una chica, no me puedo imaginar la reacción de todos, pero bueno, ambas llevamos una pequeña mochila con nuestras ropas, hacemos la magia de aparición e aparecimos cerca de la casa de los Weasley, podía verlo a distancia, Pansy estaba nerviosa:

.- No sé si esto sea buena idea Jean – Me dice tomando mi mano donde llevo el anillo con su nombre – No sé si me acepten, los de tus padres aunque no fue sencillo, al final me aceptaron, no creo que pase igual con ellos.

.- Cariño – Le respondo también tomando su mano en la cual traía el anillo con mi nombre – Entiendo que estés nerviosa, yo también lo estoy pero ya es momento de que ellos también lo sepan, también son mi familia, Ginny me ha estado insistiendo bastante y como es mi mejor amiga no puedo dejarla así, venga, juntemos valor y vamos.

Caminamos juntas a la madriguera, tengo que admitir que me sentía demasiado nerviosa pero lo disimulaba, no solo me destaco por mi gran inteligencia, también sé ocultar mis emociones, mis miedos pero Pansy sabe que me siento tan nerviosa pero no me dice nada, en la entrada no veo a nadie, cosa rara siempre hay alguien afuera por lo que puedo recordar, pasamos por la puerta pequeña hasta llegar a la entrada, yo juntando con todo mi valor como miembro de Gryffindor, empiezo a tocar la puerta a la espera de que nos abran, pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuchamos pisadas, ya me estaba temiendo quien abriría la puerta, pero al momento de abrirse, me alegré que fuera la señora Weasley que al parecer estaba sola, eso me alivió un poco, ella se alegró de verme y por supuesto le dio una pequeña mirada a mi pareja, ella sonrío tímidamente y volteó para otro lado, puedo sentir la presión que ella misma siente.

.- Veo que tienes mucho que contarnos Hermione – Me dice con dulzura pero notó el detalle de que ambas llevábamos anillos – Puedo ver que las dos están juntas, si no me equivoco, ella es Pansy Parkinson, a mí no me puedes engañar querida, sé que es difícil decir que son pareja, la rivalidad ha quedado atrás y puedo notar eso, que han dejado ya el pasado y han decidido comenzar una vida juntas, pasen, no nos quedemos afuera.

Pasamos, pero en mi corazón me sentía un poco aliviada, Pansy también pero no puede ocultar su nerviosismo, nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor y comenzamos a platicarle de nuestra relación, ella tan solo nos sonreía, creo que nos daba el visto bueno o su bendición, sabía que la señora Weasley iba a ser la más comprensiva, la que no tiene prejuicio alguno sobre las parejas del mismo sexo:

.- Ya veo – Nos dice con dulzura – Es así como comenzaron su relación, pero eso comenzó hace mucho dulzuras aunque no se hayan dado cuenta de eso, simplemente tardaron un poco en juntarse, se me hacía raro porque cuando estabas de novia con mi hijo aun en su problema de depresión tan grande, aun si no lo tuviese en ese tiempo, no estarías feliz con el cariño, te lo digo yo que soy su madre y lo conozco bastante bien como para saber que iba a cometer grandes meteduras de pata contigo y en una de esas ocasiones ya no podrías haberlo aguantado, duele decirlo pero es la verdad, afortunadamente ya está con una muchacha preciosa que le ha hecho feliz, pero tu necesitabas a alguien que te comprendiese, que te quisiese como tal y pudieras complementarte, ese alguien es tu pareja que está a tu lado, no me sorprende que fuese una chica, a veces pasa cariño.

.- Yo… No sé qué decir – Le dijo Pansy torpemente, cosa que me sorprende, es adorable, ella no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos suaves, por lo general siempre recibía tratos fríos de diferentes familias debido a su personalidad, pero sabía que no quería meter la pata en grande y comprendo ese vivo deseo.

.- No te preocupes cariño – Le dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa – Entiendo que estés presionada pero la rivalidad es cosa pasada, habré conocido a tus padres hace mucho y créeme que no eran las mejores personas pero pensaban mucho en ti, querían que de alguna manera te alejases de ese estúpido sistema de sangres limpias y tonterías de la alta sociedad pero tenían que mantener un perfil bajo, cariño, ellos querían que fueses libre, sin ataduras y parece que al fin lograron su objetivo, no fueron los mejores pero si pensaban en tu seguridad y felicidad sin importar con quien pasases el resto de tu vida.

.- Pero como – Le empezó a preguntar Pansy sorprendida, yo también lo estaba, pero la señora Weasley la interrumpió.

.- Fue hace mucho cariño – Le dijo comenzando a recordar – A tu madre la habré conocido en un pub, ella vestía una capucha cubriendo su rostro para que nadie la reconociese, pero me reconoció a mí y me empezó a contar algunas cosas, no estaba en estado de ebriedad pero sentía que el alcohol de alguna manera ahogaba sus penas, decía que tenía una hija y el sufrimiento que iba a pasar era grande que no podía soportarlo, junto a ella y su esposo durante algunos años tramaban la manera de librarte de eso pero como dije, tenían que guardar bajo perfil, nadie comprenderá por lo que han pasado ellos y mucho menos mi familia, mis hijos, creen muchas cosas de los Slytherins pero la realidad es que cada alumno de la casa Slytherin tiene una o tuvo una vida llena de sufrimiento y tenían que seguir una doctrina idiota, no te preocupes más por eso cariño, lo único que querían tus padres, es que fueses libre y al fin lo eres junto a Hermione.

Ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas pero yo tan solo la abracé, también solté algunas lágrimas traicioneras, esta pequeña pero gran noticia le daba un alivio muy grande a mi pareja, pensar que sus padres eran de lo más vil pero que al final solo fingían por la seguridad de su hija, fingían para que no se acercasen a su única hija y buscaban la manera de liberarla de un mundo de sufrimiento, que durante un tiempo no funcionó del todo bien pero al final, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, no tengo idea de donde estarán sus padres ahora pero me dedicaría a buscarlos por ella, por ahora, esta noticia es suficiente, la señora Weasley nos dejó solas para darnos intimidad.

.- Lo siento Jean – Me dice hipando y limpiando sus lágrimas – Esto ha sido demasiado, me cuesta un poco creerlo.

.- No te preocupes cariño – Le respondo mientras le limpio las lágrimas – Si ha sido una grata sorpresa pero ya ha pasado, donde quiera que estén ellos, seguro que están pensando que su hija es libre al fin y lo eres Pans, ya no más sufrimiento.

Ella tan solo me abraza y no dice nada más, es un sentimiento bonito pero a la vez triste, comprendo ese sentimiento puesto que sentí lo mismo cuando mandé literalmente a mis padres a Australia para que estuviesen a salvo de los mortífagos, así nos quedamos por unos minutos.

Un rato después, ya era tiempo de presentar a mi pareja de forma oficial, saqué mi valor Gryffindor cuando ya estaban llegando todos a la casa, primero me presenté ante todos, abrazando a cada uno de ellos, Harry parecía que era el único que intuía que tenía una sorpresa guardada, como no amarlo, es como el hermano que nunca tuve pero ya no podía postergar más mi relación, era ahora o nunca:

.- Bueno chicos – Empiezo a decir – Ya no puedo postergar más esto, quiero presentarles a mi pareja.

Cuando dije pareja, todos se emocionaron, podía notar la cara de sorpresa de Ron pero también se mostraba entusiasmado a su lado estaba su pareja, Meredith si no mal recuerdo, realmente estaba feliz con ella y eso me alegraba bastante, Ginny tan solo me miraba expectante, días me estaba dando lata para que se lo dijera pero no podía, ahora nada me lo impedía.

.- Pans – Le digo invitándola a la sala, sé que ella está nerviosa pero no tiene porque, estoy a su lado y no queda más que aceptar por lo que está por venir, así es la vida, tomo su mano y vamos hacia la sala, una vez que llegamos, puedo notar las caras de asombro de todos al reconocer a Pansy, obviamente no iban a decir nada en un principio, podía esperar alguna reacción negativa pero ellos simplemente estaban en shock, con sorpresa y sin saber que decir – Bueno, ella es mi pareja, llevamos un tiempo saliendo, perdonen si lo he estado ocultando pero tuve mis razones para hacerlo.

Esperaba alguna reacción negativa pero sorprendentemente el primero en acercarse, fue George el hermano gemelo de Fred, mirando a Pansy con una sonrisa y la abrazó, no me esperaba eso.

.- Al diablo con lo que digan los demás – Dijo George abrazando a mi pareja – Sabes que no tenemos prejuicios, la rivalidad es cosa pasada, no puedo imaginar qué tipo de sufrimiento has pasado ni quiero hacerlo pero eso ya no importa ni interesa en estos momentos, yo puedo ver mucha felicidad en ustedes, la vida es para vivirla y tener muchas experiencias locas, bienvenida.

Su pequeño discurso sirvió para motivar a todos, cada uno la iba abrazando, sé que se sentía agobiada incluso cuando Harry la abrazó le dijo algo parecido a que me cuidase, que soy como una hermana para él, Ginny como es de esperar se puso frente a ella y la abrazó, se demoró un poco, Harry se acercó a donde estaba y me dijo:

.- Desde hacía un buen tiempo que notaba que estabas más radiante – Me dijo mientras observaba la escena – Tuve mis sospechas, cuando tronaste con Ron, pensaba que los chicos no eran cosa tuya y quizá tenías más encanto con las chicas, me dispuse a ver el mapa del merodeador y te reunías con ella, sé que buscabas mantenerlo lo más discreta posible pero bueno, desde entonces te reunías con ella todos los días, todas las noches, sabes que no tengo prejuicio con eso, que lo único que me importa es tu felicidad y puedo ver que ella ha cambiado para bien, creo que para todos es momento de dejar atrás el pasado.

.- Siempre fuiste tan perceptivo – Le digo abrazándolo – La verdad es que no se te puede engañar, sabía que de alguna manera tu ibas a ser el único que sospecharía.

Cuando Ron se acercó a Pansy, me puse nerviosa pero sentí alivio cuando la abrazó y le dijo que me cuidase, que tenía suerte de tenerme a su lado, ha madurado un poco, puedo ver que Meredith le ha dado lo que buscaba, realmente eso me hace sentir feliz, ver que todos lo han aceptado como tal, los demás como Bill y Fleur me felicitaron, Ginny se acercó a mí en busca de respuestas, ella sonreía:

.- Sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien – Me dice abrazándome – Pero nunca pensé que fuera con ella, sabes que no tengo ningún problema con eso pero pudiste decírmelo en Hogwarts.

.- Realmente no podía Gin – Le respondo mientras observo a Pans entablar una conversación con Harry – No podía decirlo porque había mucho en riesgo y Ron todavía estaba depresivo, además no queríamos causar escándalo.

.- Lo sé Herm – Me dice mientras observa el anillo que llevo, ella agarra mi mano y mira la insignia con el nombre de Pansy – Parece que ya estuvieran comprometidas.

.- Por decirlo de alguna manera Gin – Le digo sonrojándome ante eso – Lo hemos decidido, vivir juntas luego de graduarnos de Hogwarts.

.- Tan seria es su relación – Me dice sorprendida y se acerca un poco más para hablarme en voz baja - ¿Y lo han hecho?

.- Gin – Le digo sorprendida pero sé bien a que se refiere pero eso sinceramente me parece muy personal pero es mi mejor amiga – Sabes que eso es personal pero la respuesta corta sería sí.

.- Ya veo – Me dice encantada – Felicidades Herm, vayamos a celebrar el año nuevo.

Veo que todos terminaron de abrazar a mí querida Pansy, ella realmente se sentía feliz, ver que todos la aceptaban a pesar de nuestra rivalidad, es todo lo que pedía a final de cuentas, yo temía que fuese lo contrario pero ahora todo estaba bien, veo que Ron se acerca para hablarme:

.- Hola Herm – Me dice tímido, no puedo evitar pensar por lo que pasamos y que al final nuestra relación no se concretó del todo, pero él ahora es feliz y yo también – Veo que has salido adelante, no me esperé esta gran sorpresa, pero supongo que te debo de dar las gracias por todo, siempre nos has ayudado en todo.

.- Sabes que siempre te apoyaré Ron – Le digo abrazándolo – Lo único que quería era que fueras feliz y ahora lo eres, vamos a celebrar, ya hay que dejar atrás todo.

Finalmente en la cena de año nuevo celebramos todos, yo estaba abrazada junto a ella viendo los fuegos artificiales, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, la era de paz para mí ha comenzado ahora, tengo a mi pareja, tengo a mi familia, a mis amigos, no podría imaginar una vida sin ellos, estoy donde estoy gracias a ellos y es algo que tengo que agradecer siempre, le doy un beso a Pansy y ella lo recibe con gusto, seguimos mirando los fuegos artificiales, día a día viviremos algo nuevo, una larga aventura nos espera siempre.

Epilogo (POV Pansy):

Como vuela el tiempo en serio, tengo que decir que de no ser por mi preciosa Jean, no me levantaba hoy, diecinueve años han pasado, diecinueve años es el tiempo que llevamos juntas hasta ahora y cada día es algo maravilloso a su lado, incluso cuando tuvimos a nuestras bellas hijas que hoy inician su primer día de clases en Hogwarts, esta mañana me prepare para todo, poniendo mi mejor traje, mi perfume, en serio no he perdido mi figura ni tampoco Jean ha perdido la suya, ambas tenemos mucho encanto, lo sé, muy vanidosas pero así somos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos enteramos de la noticia de que íbamos a tener un bebé, yo me embaracé, mi amada Jean en una noche tan pasional, habíamos acordado no usar condón tiempo después porque ya nos sentíamos con la suficiente madurez para tener un bebé, ambas tuvimos nuestra noche especial al usar ese libro, por merlín, tuve que cerrar bajo llave y doble hechizo de protección para que mis queridas hijas no le echen el guante y hagan locuras pero el caso es que yo terminé embarazada, cuando Jean lo supo, saltó de alegría y hasta se puso celosa de la envidia, yo estaba muy sorprendida porque estaba segura que ella sería la primera en embarazarse pero no tardó mucho tiempo después de que ella también lo estaba, realmente ese libro es de gran ayuda y es gracias a ese estúpido libro que nuestra vida sexual es fuerte, solo niego la cabeza divertida de solo recordar eso, mi embarazo fue muy mágico y a la vez estresante pero al final tuve a mi bebé en mis brazos, ese momento fue tan hermoso y compartirla junto a mi esposa lo fue todavía más, mi esposa dio a luz un mes después, nacieron con un mes de diferencia.

La primera de ellas se llama Jazmín Parkinson Granger, es una bella chica que tiene los ojos de mi querida esposa, esos ojos color miel pero que tiene mi suave cabello que le llega hasta el cuello, es una muchacha muy entusiasta, inteligente y sobre todo curiosa como Jean, temo el día en que su mente se vuelva tan pervertida como la de mi esposa y realmente me volveré loca si eso pasa, por eso procuro protegerla siempre aunque Jean me ha hecho saber que no siempre podré protegerla de esas cosas, que tarde o temprano las sabrá por su cuenta, tiene razón aunque deteste admitirlo.

La segunda se llama Alexandra Granger Parkinson, ella había adquirido mis ojos verdes y el cabello castaño característico de mi esposa, es una leona en toda regla, igual de inteligente que su hermana, ella siempre se muestra tan feliz, nuestras preciosas hijas que acudirán a su primer día en Hogwarts, ya no me importaba en que casa quedaban, de hecho daba igual, me vestí para la ocasión, un traje formal, mi querida familia me espera para irnos a la estación.

Al bajar las escaleras, mi esposa ya me estaba esperando con su clásico vestido elegante de color blanco con algunas rosas rojas que llevaba decorado que yo misma le compré, un vestido sencillo de hecho, nuestras hijas ya con sus túnicas de la escuela estaban listas para ir a la estación, con una indicación les digo a mis hijas que vayan afuera, ellas acataron las ordenes y me enfoco en besar a mi esposa, ella suelta unas leves risillas por lo bajo:

.- Mi amor – Me dice mientras me da otro beso – Te vas a tener que acostumbrar a darme besos frente a ellas, ya saben que relación tenemos tu y yo cariño, lo que no saben es como las trajimos a este mundo, eso llevará tiempo para explicarles.

.- Jean – Le digo seria pero también suelto unas leves risillas – Es que, solo intento…

.- Protegerlas, lo sé Pans – Me dice abrazándome y dándome un casto beso – Pero ellas van a tener que acostumbrarse, no podemos protegerlas de lo que es obvio siempre, tarde o temprano se enterarán por su medio pero las hemos educado de tal manera que siempre nos tienen que preguntar sin dudar de lo demás.

.- Me matas Jean – Le digo volteando a ver la puerta – Vamos se nos hace tarde.

Mi esposa llegó a lo más alto del ministerio de magia, es una de las principales que regulan las leyes mágicas, gracias a ella ha mejorado todos los aspectos que antes se tenía, gracias a ella se rompió la doctrina idiota que tenían los de la alta sociedad y que la pureza de sangre limpia lo era todo ahora todo eso ha cambiado, yo en cambio, soy la jefa de la oficina de Aurores, nuestras vidas ha estado fluyendo muy bien y nunca nos hemos arrepentido de nada pero desde que tuvimos a nuestras hijas, nuestra vida sexual como es obvio se disminuyó un poco y siempre teníamos que hacerlo de manera discreta, cosa normal, a veces teníamos problemas de pareja como es obvio pero siempre supimos salir adelante sin importar que pasara.

Una de sus mayores sorpresas cuando entró a formar parte del ministerio de magia, fue el hecho de que ella encontró a mis padres, sorprendentemente ellos estaban cerca de un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Norwich, no tengo idea de cómo llegaron ahí pero Jean me hizo saberlo, yo estaba dudosa pero al ver a mis hijas quité todo rastro de dudas, llevé a mi esposa e hijas para ver a mis padres, cuando los encontré, debo decir que no tenían buen aspecto, la casa en la que vivían no era como antes, mis padres amaban tener sus lujos, cosas elegantes, vino caro y similar, sus ropajes eran más bien casuales, ocultándose de la sociedad, aun creían que los seguían por ser partidarios de aquél loco pero bueno, consecuencias de estar lejos de las noticias, mis padres al verme ya crecida como buena mujer, me acerqué a ellos y bueno, les presenté a mi esposa e hijas, ellos de inmediato lo aceptaron, Jean se encargó de borrar el historial de mis padres para que no acabaran en la prisión mágica, actualmente ahora están en una casa más modesta, de vez en cuando llevo a mis hijas con ellos, lo que me alegra el corazón es que ellos habían aceptado a mi esposa, mucho me temía que se volviesen locos y sacaran sus varitas pero al final, la señora Weasley tenía razón, ellos tan solo me querían ver libre.

.- Pans – Me habla mi esposa que me saca de mis pensamientos – Se te está haciendo costumbre meterte en tus pensamientos querida.

.- No es nada Jean – Le digo abrazándola, sintiendo su cuerpo con la mía, siempre me gustó esa sensación – Solo pensaba aquella vez que diste con mis padres y de cómo los rescataste.

.- Mi amor, sabes que eso lo hice por ti – Me responde besándome – Lo hice porque quería que te vieras con ellos y que finalmente pudieras cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida.

Tan solo le sonrío y le insto a salir para ver a nuestras hijas partir al colegio de magia, ellas se emocionan cuando nos ven juntas, vivimos en un área especial, cerca del lugar donde vivió el niño que venció a ese loco la primera vez, hacemos la magia de aparición y estamos cerca, salimos del callejón para dirigirnos a la estación, mientras nos dirigimos mi hija Jazmín me habla:

.- Mamá – Me dice a lo que yo volteo a verla, que me diga eso es hermoso, mi otra hija me dice madre, bueno así nos dice a las dos - ¿En qué casa te pusieron cuando fuiste a Hogwarts?

.- Oh cariño – Le digo abrazándola – No importa en qué casa te pongan, eso da igual pero si tanta es tu curiosidad, pertenecía a la casa Slytherin, mi querida esposa, ella fue a Gryffindor, cariño, a nosotras nos da igual en que casa pertenezcas con que hagas bien las cosas, tiempos cambian, no lo olvides cariño.

.- Jazmín – Le dice mi esposa que se acerca junto con Alexandra – No te preocupes, te irá muy bien.

.- Pero madre – Dice divertida Alexandra – James nos ha dicho que la sala de Slytherin es feo, que huele como pocilga y que no sé qué más.

.- Ese James como no le agarre – Le dije frunciendo el entrecejo, el hijo de Potter tenía que ser, quiero un año tranquila para mis hijas y siempre tiene que haber un burlón en la familia – No le hagas caso a James Potter, Alexandra, es bromista, ya hablaré yo con su padre.

.- Pans – Me dice mi esposa divertida pero a la vez seria – No hagas caso a James, llévate bien con todos.

Entramos al andén, buscamos la famosa pared en donde había que estrellarse literal, siempre me hizo enojar esa maldita pared, de niña pensaba que iba a ser la burla de la gente pero bueno, una vez que cruzamos para llegar al andén, lo primero que me fijé es en James, el me mira estupefacto, con cara de susto y yo me dirijo rápidamente hacia él, claro él se oculta detrás de su padre, cobarde.

.- Papá protégeme – Le dice mientras que su padre suelta unas carcajadas.

.- Tu muchacho, estás en serios problemas – Le digo seria pero llega mi esposa para calmar los ánimos y tan solo nos reímos un poco, puedo ver que Albus Severus tiene la misma edad que nuestras hijas, adorable, espero que se lleven bien, a lo lejos puedo ver a Scorpius Malfoy, acompañado de Draco nada más, supongo que su esposa se fue a hacer otra diligencia bueno, no importa – Te las verás conmigo un día de estos muchachito.

.- Tranquila Pansy – Me dice Potter, el niño que vivió ahora era feliz con su esposa Ginny que observaba con una mirada feroz haciendo que James se arrepintiese, encantador, esa Weasley siempre tuvo algo que me agradaba.

Por otro lado, veía a Ron con su esposa Meredith, su hija Christabel, una niña preciosa con el cabello hasta la cintura y es pelirroja natural como es obvio, todos estábamos reunidos en la estación para despedir a nuestros hijos, la hija de Ginny, Lily todavía no estaba en edad para ir a Hogwarts pero ya le tocaría, nunca pensé que me uniría a esta familia, siempre pensé que acabaría sola, teniendo una vida solitaria y probablemente estaría cometiendo idioteces sino fuera porque me fijé en Jean, ella siempre fue mi motivación, mi esposa e hijas lo son todo, mi mayor tesoro y daría mi vida por ellas.

Mis hijas entablan una conversación con los demás niños preguntándose en que casa les tocaría y cosas por el estilo, Ginny todavía se sorprende que tuviésemos hijas pero luego había entendido, al principio nos llamó pervertidas, mentes sucias pero luego se echa a reír y nos pidió que le prestáramos descaradamente el libro porque quería probar "cosas" nuevas con su marido, claro y las pervertidas somos nosotras.

Ya era tiempo, nuestras hijas se suben al tren, nos despiden con la mano, les deseábamos suerte y el tren ya se los estaba llevando, duele dejarlas ir pero así es la vida, solo nosotras dos nos quedamos en la estación, Jean se acerca y me dice:

.- Van a estar bien cariño – Me dice dándome un beso – Están en la mejor escuela de magia en el mundo.

.- Lo sé amor – Le respondo con un beso y descaradamente le pellizco su trasero, ella se sorprende y me mira de forma pervertida, conozco esa mirada – Mi amor, mucho tiempo no hemos tenido sexo y ahora tenemos oportunidad, la casa para nosotras solas.

.- Pero antes ven conmigo – Me dice y me lleva a un cuarto del andén, ella saca su varita e hechiza la puerta para que nadie entre, estaba un poco confusa, será su fantasía de hacerlo en una estación de tren o que se yo pero siempre tuvo iniciativa para el sexo, eso no lo pongo en duda, veo que ella se saca las bragas sexy debajo de su vestido y se acerca a mí para acariciar mi entrepierna, sintiendo mi miembro, de acuerdo, no la puedo engañar, agarré el maldito libro e invoqué el hechizo, es tal mi ansiedad, admito que pensé en tener sexo una vez que nuestras hijas se fueran a Hogwarts, por merlín que extrañaba hacer el amor con ella, con mi esposa que tanto amo – No me puedes engañar mi amor, sé perfectamente que tienes tu pene erecto, se siente grande y ya estoy húmeda, tengamos un "rapidito" como suele decirse porque yo no me aguanto mucho tiempo sin tener sexo contigo y quiero ya sentirte, penétrame cariño, cógeme con esa dura verga.

Ella tan solo baja el cierre de mi pantalón y saca el miembro erecto, ella se pone en cuclillas y me empieza a dar una mamada, por merlín, siempre se me adelanta y no puedo ganarla en nada, siempre, por eso la amo, sentía que mi verga iba a explotar y quiero correrme dentro de ella, así paro su mamada y la pongo de espaldas contra la pared que a la vez bajo la parte alta de su vestido que cubre los pechos, puedo notar que sus perfectos pechos siguen intactas y duras como la primera vez, levanto su vestido para deleitarme con ese rico coño y la penetro de una sola vez, ella gime pronunciando mi nombre e empiezo a embestirla, la primera noche que lo hicimos fue una gran sensación y lo sigue siendo sin duda.

.- Oh Pans – Me dice mientras yo le sobo sus pechos y la sigo penetrando fuertemente – Extrañaba tu verga, extrañaba que me cogieras duro, oh, sigue así, córrete dentro de mi sucia concha, oh.

.- Jean – Le digo mientras la sigo cogiendo, desabotono mi blusa y mi sujetador de encaje para dejar al descubierto mis pechos, paro un poco mis embestidas y la hago voltear para que quede frente a frente, la vuelvo a penetrar mientras que ella me toca mis senos y le da cachetadas mientras que ella me dice sus guarradas al igual que yo le digo mis perversidades, ella gime tan fuerte como yo, pronunciando mi nombre como yo pronunciaba el suyo, también extrañaba ese lado tan pervertida de mi esposa, siempre sabe cómo excitarme – Mi esposa, mi puta, mi pervertida, por merlín tu coño se siente tan bien, oh, me correré dentro de ti, no sabes cuánto extrañaba penetrarte y sentirte.

Le agarro sus pechos, succiono su pezón derecho, por ahora no estábamos lactando, extrañaba tomar su leche, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo hice y de cómo me desconcertó ese día pero ya no más tabúes, disfruto de hacer el amor con mi esposa de cada manera, ya sentía que me iba a correr, así fue, expulsé mi semen dentro de su concha que a la vez ella se corría, aun expulsa su eyaculación a chorro que me mancha el traje, un momento tan excitante, casi había olvidado lo bien que se siente correrme dentro de ella, mi semen tan caliente y su coño también, solo ella sabe sacarme ese lado pasional como yo sé sacarle su lado, saco mi pene de su vagina y ella lo chupa, lo limpia con su boca, la paro y me dirijo a limpiarle su concha, sus ricos jugos vaginales son mi manjar prohibido, siempre me gustó hacerlo, ella tan solo abre sus piernas para que mi tarea fuese un poco más fácil, cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, limpiamos nuestro desastre como es obvio, ella me limpió mi traje y yo su vestido.

.- Hace mucho que no te sentía Pans – Me dice besándome e abrazándome – Te vi bajar esta mañana al sótano de la casa para abrir la sección prohibida, leíste el libro y pronunciaste el hechizo "hermafrodismo", tengo que decir que me excité de solo pensar que me ibas a coger, nuestra vida sexual vuelve a fluir de nuevo, nuestras hijas van a vivir la suya.

.- Siempre te me adelantas Jean – Le digo besándola y me separo un poco de ella para guardar mi miembro ahora flácido en mi pantalón, tenía una forma de disimularlo muy bien, ese estúpido libro te indica cómo hacerlo para no levantar sospechas o pasar vergüenzas – Vamos a la casa Jean, tenemos todo estos meses antes de que ellas vengan en Diciembre y nos arruinen con sus preguntas curiosas, además, extraño…

.- Extrañas que – Me dice divertida, aun a estas alturas me cuesta decir algunas palabras referentes al sexo, no soy mojigata pero todavía no me acostumbraba del todo – Dilo Pans.

.- Joder Jean no me lo pones fácil pero está bien – Le digo abrazándola para decirlo al oído pero no, ella no me deja y quiere que le diga con voz fuerte y segura – Extraño que me cojas con tu verga, quiero sentirte, quiero sentir placer y ser sucia contigo en la cama, en cada parte de la casa, ¿feliz?

.- Si – Me dice mientras suelta unas leves risillas, odio sentirme tan sumisa ante ella pero es mi esposa, ambas somos unas fieras en la cama – Ya va siendo hora de que elimines esa timidez, te lo ha dicho Luna y hasta Daphne ha podido eliminar esa timidez.

.- Ya, no me lo me recuerdes – Le respondo que a la vez recuerdo un día en que ellas nos cacharon teniendo sexo guarro en la sala de los menesteres, habíamos dejado la puerta abierta, lo malo que nosotras dos teníamos la verga durísima, ellas en vez de asquearse se excitaron y nos preguntaron si se podían unirse a nuestra "fiesta", bueno, esa noche fue muy especial porque ellas no tenían, ya saben, Jean me había sugerido a quien escogería para cogerla, por supuesto que yo elegí a Daphne y ella a Luna, mientras las cogíamos mientras que ellas se besaban, mi esposa y yo nos besábamos, nos excitábamos más, de solo recordar que nos cogimos a esa pareja, rayos que buena noche, la mejor noche de mi vida sexual, pero parece que ella sabe lo que pienso y me dice con descaro – Puedo llamarlas para una gran sesión de sexo esta noche Pans.

.- Llámalas ahora y lo hacemos toda la tarde, tu y yo, la otra pareja de pervertidas, aún recuerdo que nos pidieran ese libro para que pudieran tener más emoción – Le digo abrazándola y besándola – Ay mi vida, no sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora, más allá del sexo y la vida que hemos llevado hasta ahora, no puedo imaginar nada mejor, mi vida eres tú y nuestras preciosas hijas Jean, te amo.

.- Yo te amo más cariño – Me dice besándome, nos arreglamos para ocultar que tuvimos sexo, salimos del cuarto ya llevábamos mucho rato y no quería que nadie sospechara – Ha sido divertido un "rapidito" cariño.

Solo niego la cabeza divertida y ruborizándome ante ese hecho, puedo ver que Ginny todavía está en la estación y lo malo es que nos vio saliendo del cuarto del andén, ella incrédula se acerca y nos dice:

.- ¿Es en serio chicas? – Nos dice regañándonos, nosotras solo bajamos la cabeza de forma divertida mientras que escuchamos los regaños de Ginevra, salió igualita a su madre que por cierto, a ella le encanta a nuestras preciosas hijas y es muy sobreprotectora, cosa que encuentro muy adorable pero bueno – No podían esperar a llegar a su casa ¿Verdad?, solo esperaron a que se fueran sus hijas a Hogwarts y BAM se metieron a hacer sus guarradas, no es posible, tenían que meterse a un cuarto de andén por los calzones de merlín, un cuarto sucio de andén, ¿no tienen vergüenza?, seguro que se lo pasaron bomba, mentes sucias, pervertidas, agradezcan que mi madre proteja a sus hijas de sus perversidades.

.- Pero el cuarto no estaba sucio, estaba muy limpio Gin – Le dice de forma inocente mi querida esposa – Además, llevábamos tiempo sin hacerlo, te tengo recordar que tu transformaste a Harry en cuerpo de mujer y esa noche te excitaste como nunca, es gracias a nosotras Gin que tu vida sexual también se haya fortalecido.

.- Si – Le digo confirmando eso y mirándola con cierta malicia, Ginny tan solo se sonroja y se voltea a otro lado – Vamos, no tiene nada de malo tener un rato de sexo, siempre hay que disfrutar de todo.

.- No tienen remedio – Nos dice Gin que se voltea a abrazarnos – Realmente tenemos paz ahora chicas, disfrutemos de todo ahora, ¿están libres al rato?

.- Por ahora no Gin – Le dice Jean mirándola de forma inocente – Nos reuniremos con Luna y su esposa, ya sabes.

.- Por merlín Herm – Dice volteando a otro lado – No tienes remedio, extraño a la castaña que antes se escandalizaba con un beso incluso aunque fuese insípido pero te has vuelto muy temeraria, eso es bueno.

Las tres nos echamos a reír y nos vamos de la estación, yo volteo una vez más hacia donde se fue el tren, nuestras preciosas hijas que van a tener una vida maravillosa en Hogwarts, me llena de nostalgia, muchos recuerdos vienen a mi mente y lo mucho que costó llegar hasta aquí, no podría estar más que feliz, mi amada esposa me abraza por atrás y me dice que todo estará bien, que no debo de preocuparme, me hace sentir tan bien, tan protegida como yo a ella, no me arrepiento de estar a su lado, al contrario, amo estar a su lado, amo todo de ella y cada día es una nueva aventura y vamos a ir por más, no puedo esperar esa gloriosa tarde de sexo, algo que me había olvidado es que las hijas de Luna y Daphne no van a Hogwarts sino a Beauxbatons, increíble, sus hijas son preciosas, una grata sorpresa de hecho pero bueno a esperar la gran tarde y solo me queda agradecer por todo lo que he vivido, ahora si soy completamente feliz.

FIN.

 **Nota del autor:**

Uf, realmente quería darle más al epilogo pero el tiempo desafortunadamente no está de mi lado y solo me ha dado tiempo para terminar esta historia, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, si les gustó, dejenme un review, si les gustaría que yo hiciese otro fic de este material o de alguna otra pareja, sientanse libre de comentar, lo que si les voy a pedir es que no hagan comentarios innecesarios, evitenme la pena de borrarlos, en fin, esperando que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo fic x3


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogo especial

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es de mi autoria, sino de J.K Rowling

 **Nota del Autor:**

Antes que nada, bienvenido o bienvenida a este fic, seguro que se sorprenden que todavía tenga una continuación pese a que el fic está concluido, decidí darle un epilogo especial, sentí que debía de agregar más, ahora bien pasemos a las advertencias, hay sexo explicito (con toques futanari, ya lo explique en el capitulo anterior pero para quienes lo leyeron ya sabrán, no está de más hacer la advertencia), así que repito, si no te gusta, ve a leer otro material más de acuerdo a tus gustos, evitame la pena de borrar comentarios innecesarios, para gustos hay colores como suele decirse.

Ahora bien, tengo que decir que este fic es narrado desde dos perspectivas diferentes, tanto de Hermione como Pansy.

Ahora bien, este epilogo es la continuación del anterior epilogo, es decir, Pansy y Hermione tendrán una sesión de sexo con Luna y Daphne, con eso lo digo todo.

 **Respuestas a Review's:**

 **Candy:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el fic, de verdad agradezco tu comentario, esperando que este epilogo lo disfrutes aun más 7u7, jaja, feliz lectura y felices fiestas.

 **:** Creo que quisiste decir "del odio al amor hay un solo paso" aun así, me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el fic, realmente no soy bueno detallando cosas picantes, cosas sexosas por decirlo de alguna manera trato de mejorar en ese aspecto, pero espero que este epilogo lo disfrutes más, feliz lectura y felices fiestas.

P.D:

Sé que no soy el mejor autor de esta página, hay muchos mejores que yo en cuanto a escribir fic's que incluyan lemon, se dice y no pasa nada, pero si me gustaría decirles que si les gustó dejen un review, por favor no quiero leer comentarios innecesarios y borrarlos, eviteneme eso, si no les gusta hay otros fic's que pueden ser de su agrado para eso hay un filtro.

Pasando a otro tema, si les gustaría que hiciera un one shot de la pareja que ustedes gusten, lo haré con gusto, solamente sigan las reglas que están en mi perfil, están escritas en negritas, esperando que tengan una linda semana y felices fiestas.

Bueno me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el segundo epilogo :'v

 **Segundo epilogo:**

Epilogo extra: Tarde de sexo (POV Hermione y Pansy, compartido)

Después de dejar a nuestras a hijas en el tren, admito que estaba deseosa de tener sexo con mi querida esposa Pansy, me quería aguantar hasta llegar a la casa pero mis ganas pudieron más, tuvimos sexo en un cuarto de andén y realmente fue muy bueno aunque rapidito como suele decirse.

Hace ya tiempo que no teníamos sexo debido a que nuestros trabajos nos consumían demasiado y más con nuestras hijas, cada que intentábamos tener sexo, siempre ocurría un inconveniente, ya sea porque Jazmín o Alexandra tenían pesadillas y dormían con nosotras, mi esposa y yo nos sentíamos frustradas pero supimos aguantar todo este tiempo pero esta tarde será diferente, quiero tener una gran sesión de sexo con mi querida esposa y que mejor que hacerlo en grupo con cierta pareja que nos cachó en Hogwarts mientras hacíamos el amor.

Daphne y Luna, recuerdo perfectamente el día en que ellas nos descubrieron teniendo sexo muy guarro en la sala de los menesteres porque por error no cerramos del todo bien la puerta, cuando las vi pensé que nos tendrían asco pero al final fue todo lo contrario, tuvieron morbo, curiosidad de saber el hechizo y nos pidieron unirse a nuestra "fiesta" por decirlo de alguna manera.

No voy a mentir, cuando metí mi dura verga en Luna fue una sensación increíble, tanto como ver a mi querida Pansy follarse a Daphne, mientras lo hacíamos nos besábamos y la otra pareja gemían como locas, esa tarde fue de las mejores sesiones de sexo que puedo recordar de mi vida, desde entonces entablamos una fuerte amistad con ellas y habíamos acordado tener sexo entre las cuatro siempre y cuando hubiese un acuerdo mutuo.

Es por eso que veo esta como la oportunidad perfecta para preparar todo, enviar la invitación a la pareja, estaba ansiosa al igual que mi querida esposa estaba ansiosa, había mandado un patronus avisando a Luna que estábamos disponible para una gran sesión de sexo, al cabo de unos minutos recibimos un patronus de ella diciendo que ya iban en camino:

.- Ya está amor – Le digo a Pansy que estaba sentada en el sofá mirando el reloj y la foto del día en que nos casamos – Se te hace costumbre meterte a tus pensamientos Pans.

.- Lo siento Herm – Me dice con dulzura – Es que simplemente tengo mucha suerte de estar a tu lado, viviendo grandes experiencias como la que vamos a tener ahora, estoy ansiosa.

.- Lo sé amor – Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso que recibe con gusto - ¿A quién te vas agarrar esta vez?

.- No te andas con rodeos querida – Me responde con picardía y mirándome con ojos lujuriosos – Quiero ver cómo te follas a Daphne, así que me cogeré a Luna.

Suelto unas risillas a su comentario, siempre somos directas cuando se trata de sexo más si va a ser una tarde guarra que no vamos a olvidar, las pocas veces que tuvimos sesiones con Daphne y Luna, siempre yo cogía con Luna mientras que Pansy se cogía a Daphne, siempre mirándonos de la una de la otra, hubo ocasiones en que dejamos que ellas nos cogieran creo que esta tarde amerita todo, la verdad es que le traía ganas a Daphne, es una mujer muy sexy, no tan sexy como mi querida esposa pero tenía ganas de follar con ella y voy a tener la oportunidad de probar su coño.

Quizá debería de dejar pensar en tantas guarradas, he cambiado mucho mi forma de pensar, he sido madura en muchos aspectos de mi vida, mi trabajo como principal ministra de magia y Pansy como la principal Auror, nuestras vidas han ido mejorando con el paso del tiempo y no solo eso, gracias al libro que tenemos guardado, es lo que nos permitió aumentar nuestros encuentros sexuales, fortalecerlos, gracias a ello tuvimos a nuestras hijas que ahora están en Hogwarts en su primer día.

Ellas no tardarían en llegar pero parece que también estuve metida en mis pensamientos porque Pansy hace yo la voltee a ver cara a cara, con esa mirada lujuriosa, ella me conoce tan bien como yo a ella, sabe lo que deseo:

.- ¿Te quieres tirar a Daphne no es así amor? – Me dice sin tapujo y con mucha picardía – Es sexy, senos fuertes y su coño tan rica pero no tanto como la tuya mi querida esposa, tu coño es mucho más apretada que la de Daphne, voy a disfrutar verte follar con ella pero dime sobre Luna.

.- Es una mujer pervertida amor – Le respondo dándole un beso – Ella tiene los senos un tanto pequeños pero muy excitante verla, es pasional a su manera, sobre su coño puedo decir que es deliciosa pero tu bien sabes que me gusta follarte, eres mi esposa y eres todo lo que deseo y ellas nos desean también, dejemos que nos follen y disfrutemos de este grandioso tarde de sexo.

.- Por merlín Herm – Me dice tapándose la cara con una mano, yo la miro divertida, siempre tiene esa tendencia moral, se avergüenza un poco de lo que hacemos, no es que ella sea mojigata porque no lo es, simplemente le agarra la vergüenza y siempre me tira el mismo discurso – Deberíamos de bajar estos niveles de guarradas, es demasiado incluso para nosotras, somos serias en nuestro trabajo, somos esposas, tenemos lindas hijas, tenemos una gran vida y henos aquí, a punto de tener sexo muy guarro con una pareja.

.- Amor – Le digo abrazándola y dándole un casto beso - ¿Cuántas veces te vas a repetir eso?, sabes muy bien que deseas esto tanto como yo, debes dejar de lado esa timidez, ya está hecho, ellas no tardan en venir, tan solo disfrutemos.

Ella tan solo niega la cabeza divertida, ella sabe que le gusta hacer estas cosas pero cuando tuvimos a nuestras hijas, tuvimos de cierta manera miedo de que ellas nos preguntaran de dónde venían o porque no hay una figura paternal, así que le tuvimos que pedir a Harry que fuera su padrino, de cierta forma él fue la figura paternal que ellas necesitaban, siempre he pensado que un niño o niña debe de conocer a su papá y mamá pero nuestro caso era, bueno, especial por decirlo de alguna manera porque nosotras las procreamos con la ayuda de la magia, eso todavía ellas no lo saben pero llegará el día en que lo sepan, estamos preparadas para ello, lo que si pudimos hacer fue explicarle la relación que llevo con mi esposa y que no tiene nada de malo, nos costó hacerlo porque Pansy insistió en ocultar esa pequeña información cuando nuestras hijas tenían cinco años, obvio que dormíamos en la misma cama, cuando cumplieron diez años, un año antes de que se fueran a Hogwarts, ellas nos cacharon cuando nos dimos un beso en la cocina, le habíamos dicho a nuestras hijas que Pansy es amiga de la familia y francamente nunca me gustó mentirles a mis queridas hijas, así que tuvimos que decirles la verdad, obviamente no te esperas una reacción positiva, ellas se enojaron pero nos sorprendieron, pese a su corta edad, ya sospechaban que Pansy y yo traíamos algo pero que quizá era su imaginación.

Es increíble como la mente de los niños trabajan tan rápido y los subestimamos de manera grosera, de nueva cuenta Harry nos ayudó a explicar nuestra situación con las niñas y finalmente entendieron que existen diferentes tipos de relación, ellas lo aceptaron y cuanto alegría me da de que sea así, desde ese día Pansy y yo juramos que si ellas preguntaban de dónde venían, les explicaríamos con toda la verdad una vez que ellas tuviesen al menos 17 años, todavía no están en edad para entender cosas de sexo fuerte más si se trata de magia.

Divago demasiado y Pansy hace voltearme de nuevo hacia ella dándome un beso.

.- ¿En qué piensas amor? – Me pregunta con curiosidad – También se te hace costumbre meterte a tus pensamientos.

.- En nada – Le digo respondiendo con un beso – Simplemente pensaba en nuestras queridas hijas.

.- Ellas lo sabrán a su debido tiempo querida – Dijo suspirando, resignada, sé porque hacía eso, ella trata de proteger a nuestras hijas de todo mal incluso de chicos o chicas – Me tengo que resignar Herm pero ningún chico o chica me parecerá tan buen partido, les haré saber que deben de ser dignos.

.- Todo a su debido tiempo Pans – Le digo soltando unas risillas – No te preocupes por eso.

Se escucha el timbre de la casa, Pansy dio un respingo, adorable verla así, es cuando está más ansiosa que de costumbre, voy a la puerta para recibir a la pareja, debo de admitir que también estaba muy ansiosa, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo tendremos nuestra tarde de sexo, así que apresuro mis pasos para comenzar de una vez, llego a la puerta, suspiro unos momentos y muestro mi mejor cara para recibir a la pareja, abro la puerta.

.- Bienvenidas – Les digo a la pareja, Daphne lleva un vestido verde característica de ella, su cabello le llega al cuello, ese cabello rubio que le queda tan bien al igual que sus ojos azules, Luna lleva un traje formal como siempre no deja de llevar esos aretes raros que siempre la caracterizaron pero se ve hermosa – Pasen.

Las llevo a la sala principal donde Pansy nos esperaba, una vez que nos reunimos ella les dio la bienvenida:

.- Bienvenidas – Dice Pansy con total naturalidad – Hoy vamos a tener una grandiosa tarde, no nos debemos de ir con rodeos porque ya eso es para críos y nosotras no somos inocentes en este tema.

.- Vaya, dejando las formalidades para pasar directo al tema Pansy – Dice Daphne con cierta malicia y mirando con cierta picardía a su esposa que soltaba unas risillas – Bueno, como comenzamos, supongo que estaré contigo ¿no Pansy?

.- No – Le responde con cierta picardía que sorprende a Daphne – Esta vez irás con mi esposa, cuidado, ella es una fiera, yo formaré pareja con Luna.

Ellas se sorprenden pero después nos miran con esas miradas tan pervertidas, Daphne se acerca a donde estoy mientras que Luna se acerca a Pansy, como es obvio, recibo a Daphne con un beso pasional de mi parte mientras que Luna besa a mi querida esposa, esto no nos molestaba porque es de acuerdo mutuo, se puede decir que tenemos una relación muy especial con ellas porque sabemos que nos gusta y que no:

.- Hace mucho que deseaba que me follaras Hermione – Me dice sin tapujo alguno – Pero al fin Pansy cede con eso, es muy celosa.

.- Solo por esta vez Daphne – Le digo besándola mientras con una mano le toco su trasero firme – Ella desea ver cómo te follo y viceversa.

Ella tan solo me mira sonrojada, si, ella es como Pansy, se avergüenza fácilmente pero después se recupera y me mira con mucha picardía, yo veo a mi esposa disfrutar a Luna, besándola y tocando su sugerente trasero de forma descarada, dándole pellizcos, es excitante verla de esa manera.

.- Bueno chicas – Les digo – Vamos al cuarto, estaremos más cómodas ahí.

Nos vamos dirigiendo al cuarto de visitas, nuestra casa tiene un cuarto especial en la cual nuestras hijas tienen prohibido entrar, no tiene nada raro o algo parecido es simplemente un gran cuarto con una cama matrimonial, el decorado es lo que hace tan especial porque lleva las insignias de las casa al que pertenecimos, el cuervo de Ravenclaw, la serpiente de Slytherin y por supuesto el león de Gryffindor, solo faltaba la de Hufflepuff, este cuarto solo la usamos cuando Daphne y Luna quieren tener un encuentro sexual con nosotras pero como últimamente con nuestras hijas, se han disminuido los encuentros sexuales hasta el día de hoy que se presenta una gran oportunidad, llevo de la mano a Daphne, la volteo a ver y ella solo me sonríe, veo a mi esposa Pansy mirar a Luna, ellas dos me sonríen y estamos muy ansiosas.

Llegamos al cuarto, como es obvio, lo primero que hacemos es mirarnos, yo antes de hacer nada, primero beso a mi esposa, es algo que acostumbro hacer antes de iniciar el sexo luego Daphne hace lo suyo con Luna, luego de unos minutos volvemos, Daphne me observa, mira el vestido blanco con rosas rojas mientras que yo observo su vestido verde, ella tiene un lindo cuerpo, ni muy gorda ni muy flaca, sus pechos son un poquito grandes que las mías pero fuertes y firmes, sobre su trasero ni hablar, en una de las ocasiones vi a Pansy follarse a Daphne por atrás y vi el trasero de la rubia, lo tiene firme, estaba muy ansiosa:

.- Me comes con la mirada Granger – Me dice Daphne que también me comía con la mirada – Empecemos.

.- No hay que andarse con rodeos – Le digo besándola – Hace mucho que deseaba tocarte y follarte, mi esposa me habla muy bien de lo que haces en la cama, te he visto y estoy ansiosa.

Se sonroja, me da un beso mientras me toca mi trasero, me gusta sentir ese tocamiento, hago lo mismo, sentir su trasero, Dios, simplemente las tiene firmes, mientras lo hago puedo observar que Luna se pone en cuclillas, bajando el cierre del traje de mi amada pero Pansy desabotona su pantalón, Luna no se anda con rodeos y le baja el pantalón con todo y sus bragas mostrando también el pene erecto de mi amada, bien dura, Luna tan solo podía sorprenderse y morderse los labios:

.- Chúpamelo y juega con mi concha Luna – Le dijo Pansy, Luna no tardó nada en acatar la orden que le había dado mi esposa, ella empezó a tocar ese falo de arriba abajo mientras que su otra mano jugueteaba con su concha que no dudo que debe de estar mojada, de solo ver esa escena me mojo yo también, Luna empieza a meter el pene a su boca mientras que su mano penetraba el coño de mi amada, ella empezaba a gemir – Por merlín, que rico se siente.

Por supuesto que yo no me quedo atrás, Daphne me ve con esos ojos lujuriosos y yo la miro con mucha picardía, ella buscó el cierre de mi vestido, lo abre y me desviste dejándome nada más con las bragas, no llevaba sujetador, ella se sorprende al ver mi miembro erecto, por supuesto que me apliqué el hechizo antes de que ellas llegaran para no perder tiempo pronunciando el hechizo, Daphne lo primero que hace es lamer mis pechos medianos, fuertes y firmes, con su boca tenía mi pezón izquierdo, lo lamía y a veces le daba leves mordiscos, una rica sensación que me agrada demasiado mientras que con su mano jugueteaba mi seno derecho, yo levantaba su vestido y tocaba descaradamente su trasero.

.- Tienes un cuerpo precioso Herm – Me dice Daphne que seguía en su actividad de lamerme los pezones.

.- No te has desvestido para que yo pueda verte preciosa – Le digo mientras le toco su trasero pasando levemente por la entrada de su sexo hasta su ano, ella soltó un leve gemido, no me ando con rodeos y le quito el cierre de su vestido, desvistiéndola, solo dejándola en bragas y puedo notar que todavía no tiene un miembro erecto, de hecho no se aplicó el hechizo supongo que primero quiere sentirse bien mientras me la follo – Pensé que tendrías tu verga preparada Daphne.

.- Primero quiero sentirte Herm, voy a chupar tu verga – Me dice bajando mis bragas para mostrar mi miembro erecto, ella es directa y mete mi pene a su boca, Dios, sentir su boca es una sensación increíble, me lo estaba mamando un tanto fuerte pero no me quejaba, ella jugaba también con mi concha, su lengua lamía la punta del pene, es un punto sensible así que suelto un gemido fuerte – Me gusta como gimes preciosa.

Mientras me hacía sexo oral, abrí los ojos para ver a la otra pareja, Pansy estaba desvistiendo a Luna dejándola en bragas y sujetador, ella tiene de verdad un cuerpo precioso, sus senos son un tanto pequeñas pero no quita que es una mujer preciosa, Pansy termina de desvestirse mostrando sus pechos a lo que Luna queda encantada, la lleva a la cama, Pansy la hace voltear y le quita las bragas, veo que ella tampoco lleva miembro parece que tanto Luna como Daphne han decidido que las follemos primero, es una cosa que me excita bastante, una vez que Pansy le quitó las bragas, le escucho decir que es alguien sucia dándole una nalgada fuerte a lo que Luna gime fuertemente pidiendo que le dé más nalgadas, Pansy le hace caso, le da dos más.

.- OH – Grita Luna, toda excitada mientras recibía las nalgadas de mi querida esposa – Dame una en mi concha.

Pansy no duda en darle lo que quiere, le da una en su coño y grita todavía más fuerte, enseguida Pansy empieza a lamerle ese coño, ver como se la está follando me resulta más excitante, mi pene se pone más duro, Daphne seguía mamándola muy fuerte que suelto gemidos sin miramientos a la vez que siento la penetración de sus dedos en mi coño:

.- Dios Daphne – Le digo mientras sujeto su cabello rubio – No tan fuerte, me harás acabar y aún hay mucho rato de diversión.

Le hago parar su mamada y la beso, ella siente mi fiereza, mis ganas de hacerle cosas sucias, se sorprende cuando la hago voltear dejándome ver su espalda libre, sus bragas tan sugerente y transparente, la llevo a la cama y la acuesto boca abajo, ella todavía sonrojada me pregunta que voy a hacer, simplemente jalo sus bragas jugueteando con la entrada de su sexo mientras le doy una nalgada a su firme trasero, ella gime, le quito sus bragas viendo que su concha está muy húmeda, mucho tiempo he deseado succionar ese rico coño, hago voltear a Daphne que está toda roja debido a mi ruda forma de tratarla, ella no se queja, veo que tiene vello púbico:

.- Eres rubia aquí también – Le digo mirando con picardía y deleitándome con lo que estaba viendo – Antes te lo depilabas querida.

.- Es que Luna le encanta jalarme los vellos – Me dice soltando gemidos y mirándome con un fuerte sonrojo – Por merlín Herm, eres ruda.

No le digo nada, simplemente la miro de forma pervertida acercándome a su concha, empiezo a lamerle suavemente en la entrada de su sexo mientras que con una mano le jalaba los vellos púbicos que tenía, ella gemía fuertemente porque empecé a succionar sus pliegues vaginales, luego abrí sus pliegues e empecé a lamer todo su coño, no dejando nada por sentado, Dios, su coño sabe tan rica, amarga y su clítoris era un tanto grande, casi como la mía, ese botoncito de placer era un deleite verla y no dudé en lamerlo y succionar, eso hizo que Daphne se sobresaltara pronunciando mi nombre y después se acostara moviéndose inquieta por las fuertes lamidas que le estaba dando a su clítoris.

.- OH – Gritaba Daphne, puedo notar que ella misma se tocaba sus senos fuertemente y hasta pellizcaba sus pezones mientras yo seguía en mi tarea por darle sexo oral – No pares, jala mis vellos púbicos, OH.

(POV Pansy)

Escuchar a Daphne gemir de esa manera, mi esposa estaba siendo algo ruda con ella, mientras que yo le estaba dando nalgadas a Luna y no solo a su firme trasero que de verdad me sorprende que ella sea tan guarra como mi esposa, veo a mi amada que le está dando sexo oral, le estaba succionando su concha mientras que yo seguía en mi labor de torturar a Luna, ella estaba encantada pero me pedía más, por supuesto que me agacho para lamer su rico coño, la hago voltear y de forma directa voy en la entrada de su sexo, ella gime fuertemente, tiene vello púbico al igual que su esposa, es rubia, su coño es delicioso, me deleito con eso, Luna apretaba sus pechos con ganas diciendo improperios como: "Sigue, no pares OH" o "Chupa esa sucia concha", ella se quitaba el sujetador dejando ver sus preciosos y pequeños pechos, mi dura verga ya estaba ansioso de querer penetrarla, no me podía aguantar mucho más tiempo, momentos atrás sentí su mamada, suave y pasional al principio, era excitante porque de a poco subía la intensidad, me quito el resto del traje y mi sujetador dejándole ver mis pechos, ella me mira con cierta picardía.

.- Por merlín Luna – Le empiezo a decir mientras le sobo uno de sus pechos, suavemente primero para luego aumentar la intensidad, tal como lo hiciera mi amada esposa, le doy una cachetada a su seno derecho, Luna gime ante eso – Ya no puedo esperar más Luna, te voy a penetrar de una vez.

.- Hazlo – Me dice a la desesperada – Quiero sentir tu verga, cógeme Pansy.

Acaricio la entrada de su sexo con mi pene, mientras lo hago, observaba a mi esposa que volvía loca a Daphne, seguía en su labor de sexo oral pero veo que mi esposa se masturbaba su pene mientras le lamía el sucio coño de Daphne, yo me concentro en la concha de Luna, lo sigo acariciando y oigo quejas de Luna, pidiéndome que ya la meta, no me dejo con más rodeo y la penetro de una sola vez, hasta el fondo de su concha, ella se sobresaltó soltando un gemido muy fuerte haciendo que me abrazara, yo solo sonreí, sentir su coño, por merlín, dentro de ella es muy placentero, las paredes vaginales apretaban mi pene pero se notaba que ella tenía muy húmedo su coño, la acuesto nuevamente, todavía no empiezo a embestirla sino que suavemente observo su cuerpo, ella me mira y me empieza a sobar mis pechos, apretándolas suavemente y de vez en cuando dándole leves pellizcos a mis pezones, es entonces cuando empiezo a moverme, penetrando su vagina, primero suavemente, eso hizo que Luna soltara leves gemidos, aumento un poco la intensidad de las embestidas, agarro su cintura para una mejor penetración ella empieza a gemir más fuerte, escucharla gemir es tan grandioso que a la vez observo que mi esposa se pone boca arriba y le pide a Daphne que hagan un "69", ella acepta gustosa, ver a Daphne que le estaba mamando el pene a mi esposa mientras que le chupaban su coño, hizo que mi pene se pusiera más duro de lo normal, me excita ver a mi esposa coger con Daphne, eso hizo que mis embestidas ahora eran fuertes.

.- OH – Gritaba Luna con tanto placer mientras se tocaba su concha a la hora de embestirla fuertemente con mi pene, yo también gemía – OH, tu verga se siente tan bien, dame duro, cógeme fuerte.

Veo sus senos rebotar mientras la follo, son pequeños pero muy firmes, excitante verla de esa manera, levanto una de sus piernas, me subo a la cama sin dejar de cogerla, sigo en mi labor mientras con una mano acariciaba su seno derecho, sus senos son de copa "C", a pesar de eso se sentían muy suaves, la sigo embistiendo fuertemente, ella simplemente se volvía loca y solo se dejaba llevar.

(POV Hermione)

Esta posición me está matando pero es que el coño de Daphne es bastante rica, ella me está succionando fuertemente mi pene, con una nalgada le indico que estoy lista para penetrarla, paramos la posición "69", a mi lado puedo ver que mi querida esposa se estaba cogiendo fuertemente a Luna, ella parece disfrutar de esos sugerentes pechos que tiene Luna, la entiendo, yo también me volvía loca de solo ver esos pechos, Daphne se pone en posición de cuatro y me pide que se la meta de una sola vez, por fin podré cogérmela, sé que suena guarro pero es que años me la quería tirar en nuestras sesiones de sexo pero Pansy es muy celosa y no quería que Daphne me profanara por decirlo de alguna manera pero hoy cogeremos Daphne y yo, acaricio la entrada de su sexo con mi pene, ella suelta unos leves gemidos pero yo ya no me iba a esperar más, con mi mano izquierda agarro su cintura y con mi otra mano agarro su cabello rubio y le digo:

.- Ya quieres mi verga dentro de ti ¿no? - Le pregunto mientras le acaricio la entrada de su sexo volviéndola loca.

.- Si – Me dice gritando – Métemela ya.

De un solo movimiento la penetro, ella soltó un gemido fuerte que hizo que temblara su cuerpo, adorable pero yo tengo orgullo Gryffindor, soy fiera y como tal, empecé a embestirla fuertemente, su rico coño apretada tal como me dijo mi querida esposa, me la cogía en el estilo perrito como suele conocerse esta posición, los senos de Daphne eran un poco más grandes que la de Luna, de copa "D", así que rebotaban cada vez que la embestía, yo gemía, jalaba un poco el cabello de Daphne pero luego la solté para sujetar su cintura con ambas mano para una mejor penetración:

.- Dios, tu concha – Digo mientras sigo penetrándola fuertemente y a la vez le daba fuertes nalgadas que hacía que sus movimientos fueran a la par de mis embestidas, ambas nos volvíamos locas.

.- ¿te gusta mi sucio coño Hermione? – Me dice mientras suelta gemidos debido a la penetración – Tú verga se siente muy rico, cógeme sangre sucia, cógeme, por merlín me coges muy duro y muy rico.

Escucharla decir esas cosas tan sucias hizo que mi pene se pusiera más duro, más gorda y la seguía penetrando fuertemente mientras que ella solo gemía diciendo improperios, agarro uno de sus pechos y la aprieto fuertemente, me gusta coger así, tanto que la levanto y cogemos en la posición de vaquera inversa, ella no se movía, primero lo hacía yo embistiéndola y después ambas nos movíamos para sentir placer de la una de la otra, volteo a ver a mi esposa que ahora se cogía a Luna en la posición de perrito, mi esposa la penetra muy duro porque escuchaba a Luna gritar de placer y decirle que ella y yo somos unas malditas guarras, que estaba realmente feliz de conocernos, yo me sigo follando a su esposa, Luna tiene una preciosa esposa y es una fiera en la cama también.

(POV Pansy)

Por merlín cogerme a Luna me está dando mucho esfuerzo, su rico coño es muy placentero, cogérmela en esta posición me excita todavía más, escucho sus improperios, me dice que tengo mucha suerte de estar con alguien como Hermione, no, es la vida a quien le debo tanto, estar con Hermione, tener a mis hijas, tener estas experiencias sexuales, no podría pedir nada mejor, mis embestidas suenan fuertemente al igual que mi esposa embestía a Daphne en una posición que me gusta mucho, así que trato de moverme hacia donde está ella para que Luna pueda disfrutar de su esposa también, así fue, costó un poquito debido a que no podíamos parar pero nos pusimos en la posición de vaquera inversa y Luna besaba a su esposa y le tocaba sus pechos mientras que Hermione y yo las cogíamos duramente, luego cambiamos a la posición del estilo perrito, así podíamos besarnos e observarnos de la una de la otra mientras cogíamos a la pareja, me gusta cómo me mira, me gusta me observa mientras penetro a Luna y ella a Daphne, se muerde el labio, amabas gemíamos al unísono y Hermione me dice:

.- ¿Qué tal la estás pasando cariño? – Me pregunta mientras la veo coger con Daphne, en una de esas embestidas le daba una fuerte nalgada para luego seguir en el ruedo, verla coger a Daphne me excita más – Daphne es muy rica amor, su coño es apretadito.

.- Por merlín Hermione, no digas eso – Dijo Daphne un tanto avergonzada pero bien que le gustaba – AH.

Ella fue callada por un beso de su esposa, ellas se besaban y disfrutaban de nuestras cogidas, yo observo a mi esposa mordiendo el labio como ella lo hace y le digo:

.- La mejor puta noche de mi vida querida – Le digo mientras embestía fuertemente el coño de Luna – Ella es pasional, su coño es delicioso, por merlín, como disfruto verte follar Herm.

.- Al igual que yo disfruto verte querida – Me dice dándome un beso, yo ya sentía que me iba a correr, de hecho las cuatro nos vamos a correr juntas – Creo que ya me voy a venir.

.- Todas juntas – Dice Daphne – Por merlín que ya me corro.

Antes de venirnos cambiamos de posición, a la vaquera enfrente, mi querida esposa estaba a mi lado cogiendo a Daphne, aumentamos más el ritmo de las embestidas, nuestras queridas parejas aprovechaban también de penetrar con sus dedos a nuestros coños lo que hizo que fueran más fuertes las embestidas, se escuchaba en todo el cuarto, nuestros gemidos mezclados con las de ellas, tantas guarradas que decimos, menos mal que el cuarto era a prueba de sonido mediante magia así el barrio donde vivimos no sospechaban nada.

.- Me corro – Digo ya no pudiendo contenerme más, la concha de Luna es muy rica y correrme dentro de ella va a ser fantástico – Me corro Luna, joder que me vengo.

.- Me corro yo también Daphne – Dijo Hermione que apretaba fuertemente los pechos de su amante, si, amante porque Luna y Daphne lo son, son nuestras amantes como nosotras somos de ellas – Recibe mi leche Daphne.

Llegamos al clímax, me empecé a correr dentro de Luna, ella también se corrió soltando fluidos vaginales al igual que su esposa, ambas las llenábamos, yo seguía cogiéndola hasta que recibiera la última gota, por merlín estaba un poco cansada pero estaba dispuesta a que me cogieran, estaba lista para otra ronda, nos tomamos unos minutos de descanso.

(POV Hermione)

Dios, correrme dentro de Daphne ha sido una sensación maravillosa y ella se abrazó a mi dándome unos besos, diciéndome que fue increíble, todavía mi pene estaba dentro de su vagina apretada, nos vamos a dar unos minutos de descanso porque ya va a ser el turno de ellas, Daphne tocaba mis pechos y lamía mis pezones mientras trataba de calmarme un poco, ella es de verdad una fiera pero sentir su cuerpo es tan increíble, a veces pienso lo lejos que hemos llegado, mi relación con mi esposa y con la pareja de amantes que tenemos, no necesitamos nada más, coger con ellas es una gran experiencia y lo sigue siendo hasta la fecha.

Daphne empieza a besar todo mi cuerpo, había sacado ya mi pene de su vagina estaba a punto de volverse flácido pero de repente adquirí una erección cuando Daphne empezó a tocarme mi panocha mojada, llena de fluidos debido a la corrida de hace unos momentos, ella empieza a chupar mi pene mientras me mete dos dedos a mi sucia concha en círculos y dando especial atención a mi clítoris con su dedo pulgar, ella suelta mi pene y me dice:

.- Preciosa déjame decirte que tienes una rica panocha – Me dice sin tapujo alguno mientras seguía penetrándome con sus dedos, yo soltaba gemidos un tanto fuertes – Voy a probar tu concha mi querida amante.

.- Chupa y succiona mi sucio coño Daphne – Le digo mientras aprieto mis senos, dándome pellizcos fuertes en mis pezones – Lame mi concha y masturba mi pene Daphne.

Ella acata enseguida mi orden, empieza a succionar mi vagina sacando sus dedos, su lengua, Dios, solo sentir su lengua en mi concha es una sensación deliciosa mientras que su mano masturbaba mi pene, ella aumentaba un poco la intensidad haciendo que levantara un poco mi cadera para que chupase con más fuerza mi concha, volteo a ver a mi esposa que escuchaba sus gemidos, Luna le estaba succionando su pene mientras penetraba su coño con cuatro dedos, escucho a decir a mi esposa que Luna es una guarra que le encanta penetrar duramente y eso es verdad, las veces en que ella me penetró con su pene, lo hacía muy fuerte por ende se cansaba un poco más pero eso no importa, Daphne para su labor de sexo oral pero sigue masturbando mi pene:

.- Ya es hora cariño – Me dice mientras se acerca a darme un beso – Quiero cogerte.

Ella invoca el hechizo para invocar su varita, por supuesto que ya se sabía el hechizo para tener el pene de manera temporal, pronuncia el hechizo, como es costumbre tengo que esperar unos segundos para que el hechizo haga efecto, luego de ese tiempo Daphne ya tenía su pene erecto, del mismo tamaño que la mía, habíamos acordado no pasarnos de 18cm porque es el tamaño adecuado para todas nosotras pero bueno, yo estaba deleitándome con esa maravillosa vista, me levanto, beso a Daphne tocando sus pechos y su pene, de a poco voy bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, no dudo en metérmela a mi boca, succionando, chupando ese falo, se notaba que se le ponía durísimo, Daphne gemía de placer sobre todo cuando le chupo la punta de su pene, no solo jugueteo con su miembro sino también con su concha que estaba más que mojada, excitada ante la forma en como le hacía sexo oral, también juego con sus bolas, volteo a ver a mi esposa que también me observaba, ella estaba en posición de cuatro mientras que Luna le hacía sexo oral a su coño y a veces le chupaban su ano, ella gemía, eso me excitaba más, seguía en mi labor.

(POV Pansy)

Por merlín que ver a mi esposa dándole un oral a Daphne de esa manera, me estaba matando, estaba muy excitada y quería unirme a ella pero Luna hacía un maravilloso trabajo con mi concha y ano, es una sensación tan bueno, se siente tan bien que gimo un tanto fuerte, Luna no solamente se dedicaba a darme un oral en esas partes sino que también masturbaba mi pene fuertemente, le dije que lo hiciera despacio porque no me quiero correr todavía:

.- ¿Te gusta ver como tu esposa le chupa la verga a mi esposa? – Me pregunta con descaro y mucha picardía – Eres deliciosa Pans, no sabes lo feliz que soy de compartir este momento con ustedes, lo feliz de poder amarlas.

.- OH – Gimo mientras siento su mano masturbar mi pene pero escuchar sus palabras me conmueve porque me siento exactamente igual que ella, amo a mi esposa también amo a mis amantes por la experiencia que nos dan, admito que la primera vez que nos cacharon estaba renuente, de hecho no estaba para nada de acuerdo llevar una relación de este tipo, tener relaciones sexuales con ellas pero con el tiempo nos fuimos dando cuenta de que nos volvimos más que amigas, nos volvimos confidentes y estando en un cuarto compartimos todo literal, mi esposa y yo nos volvimos sus amantes como ellas se volvieron las nuestras – Por merlín Luna, lo que me haces es rico, no pares.

Ella seguía en su preciosa labor de darme un buen oral, el acuerdo que tenemos entre nosotras es mutuo, acordamos que si querían tener relaciones sexuales con nosotras, tenían que avisar, siempre había que hacerlo entre las cuatro para que no hubiese conflictos, nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos llevando esta amistad, esta relación que tenemos con ellas, escucho decir a Luna el hechizo invocador, ya sabía yo que iba a hacer, a tener su pene temporal para empezar a cogerme, no podía esperar más, ella invoca el hechizo y como es obvio tengo que esperar unos segundos, odiaba esa parte del hechizo, esperar a que el hechizo se adapte a tu cuerpo para que no haya problemas de efectos secundarios, pasado de unos segundos, Luna ya tenía su pene erecto, yo volteaba a verla y la miraba de forma picara, no podía ser mejor, empiezo a sobar su pene mientras la beso, ella responde tocando también mi miembro erecto y mis pechos, mis pezones estaba erectos, los sentía tan duros, la sigo besando a la vez que aumento más la intensidad a la hora de tocar su verga que estaba más que dura, realmente me gusta tomar mi tiempo para disfrutar de todo.

De a poco voy bajando, besando su cuello sin dejar de tocar su miembro, con mi mano libre sobo uno de sus pechos que estaban duras también, le doy pellizcos fuertes a lo que ella gime fuertemente, succiono su pezón izquierdo, sus pechos no eran grandes como las mías o la de mi querida esposa pero eran perfectas, preciosas y me deleito bastante con chupársela, voy bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su miembro y no dudo en metérmela a mi boca, succionando ese rico falo que tiene, obviamente es del mismo tamaño, Luna gemía sin miramientos, soltaba esos gemidos fuertes mientras le daba un muy buen oral, a la vez aprovecho de penetrar su sucia concha con mis dedos, metiendo tres a la vez, eso hizo que soltara gemidos todavía más fuertes, suelto su pene de mi boca e empiezo a masturbarla mientras volteo a ver a mi esposa que seguía dándole un oral a su amante que se volvía loca, no tardaría mucho en cogérsela, vuelvo a mi labor mirando a Luna que me miraba pícaramente:

.- ¿Estas lista Pans? – Me pregunta con descaro, no se anda con rodeos y es algo que me agrada demasiado – Quiero cogerte.

Me sonrojo ante eso, ella de verdad que es una fiera y no se anda con rodeos, quiere cogerme duro, eso me pone caliente, me levanto un poco, la beso mientras ambas nos tocamos nuestros miembros y le digo que empiece como guste:

.- Ponte en cuatro – Me ordena, sonrojo todavía más, me pongo en la posición que me pide, ella acaricia la entrada de mi sexo, mi sucia concha que está a la espera de su penetración, estaba muy excitada – Primero vaginal después anal querida amante ¿estás de acuerdo?

.- Oye – Iba a voltearla a ver para decirle que fuera despacio pero antes de hacer nada me penetra de una sola vez, gimo fuertemente y ella sigue dándome embestida muy fuertes al punto que debo de concentrarme y sentir su rica verga que estaba penetrándome el coño de una manera rica – OH, OH, por merlín Luna, más despacio.

Ella parecía no hacer caso y en vez de eso, aumentó las intensidad de sus embestidas e empezó abrazarme, a tocarme los pechos y con su otra mano masturbaba mi pene fuertemente, Luna me estaba cogiendo duro literal, abro los ojos y veo que ya Daphne se está cogiendo a mi esposa en una posición guarra, la del misionero, Daphne se la cogía duro mientras masturbaba su pene y le tocaba uno de sus pechos, mi esposa y yo gemíamos demasiado al igual que Luna y su esposa disfrutaban, por merlín esta sesión de sexo está siendo mucho mejor que la primera vez, las embestidas de mi amante no paraban y me estaba encantando:

.- OH – Suelto un gemido fuerte mientras recibo sus embestidas – No pares joder.

(POV Hermione)

Daphne me estaba cogiendo duro mi sucio coño mientras me observaba y tocaba uno de mis pechos, en una de esas embestidas ordené a Daphne que le diese una cachetada a mi seno derecho, orden que acató y me la dio con placer, mis piernas estaban sujetas a sus hombros mientras me cogía con ganas, una de sus manos tocaba mi miembro de arriba abajo fuertemente haciendo que me aguantase el hecho de venirme pero me la metía tan al fondo que el placer es grande, volteo a ver a mi esposa que disfrutaba de como Luna se la follaba sin miramientos, conozco muy bien esa sensación porque Luna me cogió tan duro en otras ocasiones, Dios, sentir la verga de Daphne dentro mío mientras me toca mi miembro que sensación tan rica, las cuatro en un cuarto, siendo guarras, putas, amantes, realmente no podría estar más que feliz por todo lo que hemos tenido y lo que está por venir, Daphne seguía con sus embestidas:

.- ¿Cómo te sientes Herm? – Me pregunta mientras me embestía fuertemente – Tu concha es rica, muy apretada debo decir.

.- OH Dios Daphne – Suelto que a la vez me toco los pechos – Me coges tan rico, cógeme también en el otro agujero, quiero sentirte ahí también.

Ella se sonroja pero no para sus embestidas parece que todavía le escandaliza un poco el sexo anal aun así, se acerca para darme un beso y decirme que esté lista para sentir la penetración en mi culo, no antes sin preguntar si ya hice la "limpieza" correspondiente a lo que respondo que sí, que no tenga miedo de cogerme por el ano, ella con una sonrisa me da otro beso, otras embestidas más que provocan que suelte gemidos fuertes, ella saca su pene de mi concha, las cuatro estábamos cogiendo sin condón, no había problema en que alguna se embarazara, era un día seguro para todas nosotras y de hecho este día puede ser perfecto para hablar de tener otra pero eso será para más rato, para la plática que debimos de tener primero pero eran más nuestras ganas de tener sexo.

Ella acaricia la entrada de mi ano, su pene bañado de mis jugos vaginales ayudará un poco más en la penetración aun así ella chupa dos dedos para después acariciarla en la entrada del ano siento su saliva fría que hace que tiemble un poco de emoción, una vez que hizo eso, me dijo que lo hará despacio porque no es lo mismo la penetración vaginal que la anal, algo que ya sé de antemano, lo habré probado con mi esposa, la primera vez que lo hicimos le dolió demasiado así que tuvimos que ir despacio, ya después nos acostumbramos, Daphne pone la punta de su pene en la entrada de mi culo, poco a poco iba entrando, yo estaba entre dolor y placer, hace mucho que no tenía sexo anal pero estaba disfrutando, Daphne me daba entre beso diciéndome que pronto sentiré el placer, una vez que el miembro se adaptó a mi culo empezó el placer, ya ella cogía a gusto y yo gemía de placer, sentir su verga dentro de mi culo es una sensación deliciosa, no siempre practicábamos el sexo anal por lo complicado que es pero cuando lo hacíamos, siempre tenemos la paciencia para hacerlo.

De a poco empezó con las embestidas fuertes en mi culo y yo disfrutaba mucho de su penetración, ella también estaba gimiendo como loca:

: Por merlín Herm, tu culo se siente muy apretado pero que placer siento de follarte – Me dice sin miramientos que aumentaba las embestidas que me daba, yo simplemente podía apretar sus pechos y pellizcar sus pezones incluso cachetearlas, eso le excitaba más, mi pene estaba durísimo e incluso salía un poquito de semen en cada embestida, eso me daba a indicar que me podría venir en cualquier momento pero me resistía a venirme y tan solo disfruto el placer que me da Daphne.

.- OH Dios Daphne – Le digo gritando de placer – Coge duro mi culo, Dios sentir tu verga dentro.

.- Por merlín Herm – Me responde dándome un beso mientras no para de cogerme – Eres muy guarra como tu esposa.

Ella reduce la intensidad de sus embestidas, lo hace para evitar venirse, sabe que si lo hace rápido se viene, mientras disfrutamos de eso, volteo a ver a mi esposa que está siendo cogida fuertemente por Luna, veo que paran un poco con la intensidad.

(POV Pansy)

Por merlín, Daphne se está cogiendo a mi esposa por el culo, que rica sensación ha de sentir, las veces que he tenido sexo anal con mi esposa han sido sesiones muy buenas, su culo es muy apretado y varias veces me he corrido dentro de ella como ella me ha cogido por el culo también, sí que estamos locas como para cruzar la barrera del sexo normal a uno muy guarro pero mientras tanto Luna había bajado un poco la intensidad de sus embestidas pero seguía cogiéndome suavemente, no me molestaba pero estaba muy caliente y quería más:

.- ¿Todo bien querida? – Le pregunto mientras me levanto y la beso, ella seguía penetrándome suavemente.

.- Todo está bien Pans – Me responde besándome lentamente y tocando mis pechos – Solo estoy tomando unos segundos de descanso, quiero cogerte el culo Pans ¿puedo?

.- Sabes que si – Le respondo con cierto sonrojo, ella me besa, me dice que me prepare porque me la va a meter de una sola vez, eso hace que me escandalice un poco – Luna, admiro tu entusiasmo de querer penetrarme de una sola vez pero hace mucho que no tengo sexo anal, por favor, métemela despacio.

Ella solo sonrío, saca su pene de mi vagina e acerca su cara para lamerme el ano, me pongo en cuatro de nuevo para que la actividad le resulte fácil, mientras ella hacía su labor podía observar a mi esposa ser cogida por Daphne en la posición vaquera inversa mientras se besaban, Daphne se cogía a mi esposa vía anal, por merlín quiero unirme a ellas y disfrutar también, Luna me da unas nalgadas a lo que suelto unos gemidos, ella empieza acariciar la entrada de mi ano, yo estaba un tanto nerviosa pero menos mal que su pene estaba bañada de mis jugos vaginales así no le dificultaría entrar, Luna empieza meter su verga, al principio suavemente como se lo pedí, como es obvio sentía un poco de dolor y a la vez placer, ella estaba metiéndola un poco más hasta meter todo el falo y la dejó ahí para que mi culo se adaptase al tamaño del pene, yo soltaba gemidos mientras agarraba fuertemente las sabanas, por merlín, sentir su verga dentro de mi culo es una sensación que no tenía hace mucho pero aun así disfruto del placer, entonces Luna empieza a moverse lentamente provocando que soltase gemidos fuertes:

.- OH – Suelto al sentir su pene dentro de mi culo que a la vez me toco mi pene porque es demasiado y quiero sentir más placer – OH.

.- Veo que te gusta – Me dice con total descaro – Voy aumentar más la intensidad.

En efecto ella aumenta las embestidas a mi culo y lo hace fuertemente haciendo que soltase gemidos muy fuertes, que sensación tan deliciosa, Luna también gemía porque sentía mi culo muy apretado, me dice que aprieto muy fuerte su pene, sin separarnos terminamos en la misma postura que en la que está mi esposa con su amante, vaquera inversa y me seguía follando fuertemente, seguía gimiendo como como una loca pero con todo mi esfuerzo vuelvo a ver a mi esposa que esta vez pararon y se estaban dirigiendo a nosotras, mi esposa me estaba mirando pícaramente y tenía en mente algo, si, ella viene con la intención de follarme, una doble penetración por merlín.

(POV Hermione)

Sentir el pene de mi amante fue realmente delicioso pero ver a mi esposa siendo cogida por Luna y más en el culo, no tuve mejor idea que follarme a mi esposa en su sucia concha, ella me ve y se sonroja, sabe lo que quiero:

.- ¿Lo disfrutas cariño? – Le pregunto mientras le doy un beso que a la vez acaricio su miembro, ella seguía siendo cogida por Luna mientras que Daphne se pone encima de su esposa que le lamía su concha – Sabes que quieres te folle.

.- Por merlín, AH – Me responde mientras que Luna aumentaba su embestida – Si lo disfruto, si lo vas a hacer, penétrame ya amor.

.- Que sucia y guarra es mi esposa – Le respondo mientras le doy una rápida chupada a su verga para después besarla, luego de eso, meto mi pene en el coño de mi esposa, Luna y yo estábamos penetrándola fuertemente, ella gemía como loca, aprovecho de masturbar su pene, mi querida esposa solo podía acariciarse los senos, Daphne se pone atrás y sin previo aviso me penetra mi concha, yo suelto un fuerte gemido, creo que es la primera vez que estamos en esta posición, Luna y yo cogiendo a mi esposa mientras que Daphne me cogía, es una sensación tan rico y placentero – Dios.

Seguíamos en el ruedo, no parábamos por nada, en momentos cambiábamos de pareja, yo con luna penetrándola analmente mientras que Pansy se cogía a Daphne, sentir el culo de Luna es tan rico y apretada que no encuentro palabras para describir este encuentro sexual que estamos teniendo, tan lujuriosas estábamos incluso pedí que me cogieran entre dos, mi esposa quiere sentir mi culo y Luna se ofreció a cogerme por la panocha, así lo hicimos, yo estaba en el cielo sintiendo el placer de ser cogida por mi esposa en el área donde más extrañaba que me cogiera, Luna como siempre, es ruda, fuerte en sus embestidas, sentir dos penes penetrándome es una sensación rica a pesar de que sabemos que es temporal.

Cogimos a Luna de la misma manera, Pansy se la cogía en el culo mientras que yo me la follaba por el otro agujero, ella me besaba y yo tocaba sus senos pequeños y firmes, Daphne tan solo se masturbaba y veía como nos cogíamos a su esposa, le dije que pronto sería su turno de ser penetrada, ella tembló de emoción, luego de unos minutos, lo hicimos igual, le llegó el turno a Daphne y ella estaba encantada, sintiendo la ola de placer que le dábamos, Luna se acercaba a su esposa para que ella le chupara su verga, Dios de solo ver esa escena me excitaba más e empezaron a coger entre ellas, yo hice lo propio con mi querida esposa deleitándonos con la escena que veíamos ante nuestros ojos, cogíamos muy rico, estábamos teniendo una de las mejores tardes de nuestra vida, mucho tiempo sin haber tenido sexo con ellas y realmente la necesitábamos.

Pansy se acuesta y me pide que acaricie su pene con mi vagina, le pide lo mismo a Luna, hacer la posición tijeras alrededor del falo haciendo que le diera más placer, cuando lo hicimos aumentábamos el ritmo, Pansy se volvía loca pero ella chupaba la verga de Daphne, luego volvimos a nuestras respectivas parejas de al principio aunque primero folle por unos minutos más con mi esposa, quería sentir un poco más su concha apretada como ella me follo también, Luna hizo lo propio con su esposa, luego volvimos al principio, yo me cogía a Daphne y Pansy a Luna, esta sesión de sexo ha sido mucho más mayor de lo que esperaba, rompía literal las barreras del sexo, superando por mucho la primera ocasión que lo hicimos con ellas.

Sé que estábamos a punto de corrernos porque ya no aguantábamos más, yo me sentía más en la gloria mientras me cogía a Daphne en la posición del misionero, apretaba sus suaves senos, mis embestidas fuertes le hacían volver loca, Pansy también se cogía a Luna en esa posición, estaban justo a mi lado, pero yo ya sentía que ya no podía aguantar por mucho más tiempo, me iba a correr, pero mientras aprovechaba los minutos finales, masturbaba fuertemente el pene de Daphne ella me dice:

.- Por merlín Herm – Me dice mientras me tocaba los pechos y las apretaba fuertemente – Me voy a correr, ya no puedo más, me voy a venir.

.- Yo también me vengo Daphne – Le respondo mientras seguía embistiéndola – Ya me corro.

.- Luna ya no aguanto, yo también me corro – Dice mi esposa a su amante que la seguía cogiendo y masturbando su verga – Me corro ya.

.- Córrete dentro Pans – Le responde mientras soltaba gemidos fuertes – Quiero sentir tu leche.

.- Córrete dentro mío Herm – Me dice Daphne mientras se levantaba a darme un beso e igual Luna hacía lo propio con su amante y luego se acostaban – Me corro, joder que me corro.

Volteo a ver a mi esposa y nos damos un beso sin parar de coger a nuestras amantes y sin dejar de tocar sus miembros, ella soltaban un largo gemido fuerte mientras eyaculaban tanto por el pene como la vagina, mi esposa y yo nos corrimos dentro de ellas y también nos venimos por nuestra panocha, tuvieron que pasar unos largos minutos, yo seguía cogiendo suavemente a Daphne hasta sacar mi miembro de su vagina, Pansy hizo lo mismo y me uní a ella, besándola y acostándome a su lado, Daphne y Luna hicieron lo propio, descansando.

Mi esposa estaba mi lado descansando luego de tan fuerte sesión de sexo, Daphne reposaba con su esposa, ella definitivamente fue una fiera, es una mujer que gusta de muchas cosas, Luna me observaba y yo también, mi esposa me ve y me besa:

.- Ha sido una tarde maravillosa amor – Me dice mientras me besa, estábamos todas sucias, manchadas de semen y fluidos vaginales pero realmente no importó demasiado, estábamos completamente satisfechas – Aunque ya es de noche.

.- No importa cariño – Le digo mientras le doy un beso – Para mí ha sido de las mejores tardes de sexo que hemos tenido.

.- Efectivamente – Dice Luna que se acercaba con Daphne – Pans eres muy rica, me gustó sentirte.

.- Por merlín – Dicen Pansy negando la cabeza con cierto sonrojo – Gracias, tú también eres muy rica, eres un tanto ruda pero me gustó.

.- Daphne – Le digo mientras la observo – Fuiste maravillosa amante, me gustó coger contigo.

.- Lo mismo digo – Me responde Daphne con un sonrojo también.

Las cuatro nos reímos, ellas se van a quedar en la casa el resto de la noche, platicamos un poco de todo incluso sobre un hecho hipotético de tener otra hija pero siendo que por ejemplo que Luna o Daphne me embarazara y que Pansy o yo dejara embarazada a una de ellas, obviamente este es una loca idea pero es hipotética porque bueno, de momento no es posible, aun somos jóvenes, aun podemos tener bebes pero ya lo veríamos más adelante.

Nos levantamos y con nuestras varitas arreglamos el desastre que dejamos en la cama, en el cuarto había un baño grande, el suficiente para las cuatro, nos bañamos juntas y volvimos a hacer el amor en el baño pero esta vez suavemente luego de otra sesión nos dormimos todas en la cama hasta el día siguiente.

Como es obvio el efecto de pene temporal ya había desaparecido, las cuatro nos miramos y volvimos a tener sexo lésbico, esa mañana es de las mejores que también puedo recordar, chupar el coño de mi esposa y de mi amante es un placer, hice la posición tijeras con Daphne, su clítoris es grande y Luna hizo lo propio con Pans, intercambiamos e hacíamos el amor.

De verdad que esta relación que tenemos con ellas es de cierta manera especial porque había acuerdo mutuo, si una de ellas quiere tener sexo a solas conmigo o con Pansy, tenían que avisar a su esposa y por supuesto a la otra esposa para que no hubiera problema alguno, este sistema nos ha funcionado por años y ha fortalecido nuestras vidas sexuales, son muy pocas las veces que lo he hecho con Luna, así como Pansy lo ha hecho pocas veces con Daphne pero mayormente preferimos hacerlo entre las cuatro, más personal e íntimo y más excitante.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos platicando sobre nuestras vidas, sus hijas estudian en Beauxbatons, una cosa sorprendente, bueno a mí no me sorprende, sus hijas son muy preciosas e inteligentes, la decisión de que fueran a estudiar a ese colegio de magia es por parte de Daphne que quería que sus hijas tuvieran un año tranquilo, ya que Hogwarts le traía malos recuerdos aunque ella misma reconoce que esa decisión fue difícil de tomar pero que Luna lo hizo fácil al decirle que no le importaba donde estudiaran sus hijas con tal de que recibieran la educación apropiada para el uso de la magia, es adorable ver a esa pareja.

Esa misma mañana recibimos un correo vía lechuza, eran cartas escritas por nuestras hijas, las cuatro leímos y nos dimos cuenta de que a Jazmín la habían seleccionada para Ravenclaw mientras que Alexandra fue a Gryffindor, mi esposa se puso muy contenta, pensé que se iba a decepcionar si una de nuestras no quedaba en Slytherin pero ella misma me dice:

.- Me daba igual en que casa iban a quedar mi amor – Me dice dándome un beso – La rivalidad es cosa pasada, la pureza de los sangres limpias ya no importa, nuestras hijas están ya en un año tranquilo sin guerras de por medio, sin amenazas, es lo único que me importa.

Ya imagino el primer día de clases de mis hijas, pasándola bien y teniendo días tranquilos, han pasado ya muchos años desde la guerra mágica y tengo que estar agradecida, seguimos platicando con Luna y Daphne un rato más, hablando de las guarradas que hicimos anoche, que fue una gran experiencia, acordamos hacerlo cada mes, probando nuevas cosas y demás, por supuesto que sellamos encantadas con esa idea, antes de que se fueran, tuvimos otra ronda de sexo en la sala, teníamos que aprovechar ahora que nuestras hijas estaban en la escuela y no iban a llegar hasta las fechas decembrinas, amo a mi esposa, amo a mis amantes, con ellas simplemente es fantástico, tenemos una relación especial, luego de tener sexo, ellas ya se habían ido, Luna trabaja para el departamento de regulación de animales exóticos y míticos, es la jefa de ese departamento mientras que su esposa Daphne trabaja para la oficina de Aurores siendo una de las juezas principales, sus vidas son increíbles.

Una vez que se fueron, mi esposa Pansy me agarra a besos y me toca mi trasero, me toca mis pechos, yo estaba sorprendida pero me dejo llevar ante eso, me encanta que haga eso porque de verdad me ama como yo a ella, cuando termina de darme besos y tanto toqueteo descarado le hago la pregunta típica como si le hubiese cachado haciendo alguna travesura:

.- ¿Por qué fue eso cariño? – Le pregunto levantando una ceja sin romper el abrazo, mi amada esposa se sonroja y voltea a otro lado, adorable, tantos años y sigue haciendo lo mismo desde la primera vez que nos besamos – Sabes que no me molesta lo que me haces, sabes que amo todo de ti.

.- Solo fue por querer hacerlo – Me dice dándome un beso – Te amo Herm.

.- Te amo más cariño – Le respondo con la misma intensidad, tocando su precioso cuerpo y desvistiéndola, quitando su bata – Pero no me engañas amor, ese beso fue porque quieres hacer entender que soy tuya como tú eres mía, nos amamos.

.- Realmente no se te puede pasar nada por alto cariño – Me responde mientras me quita mi bata también dejándome desnuda – Pero, ¿era en serio lo de tener otro bebe?, ¿Realmente deseas que Luna o Daphne me embarace o te embarace?

.- Fue una idea hipotética amor – Le respondo con dulzura – Ayer fue un día seguro, Luna también desea tener otro bebe pero ella pensó que si una de nosotras dos se lo damos por decirlo de alguna manera y a cambio ella hace lo mismo, ya sea ella o Daphne, pero no lo haremos si no quieres cariño.

.- No estoy diciendo que no – Me responde dándome un beso y me carga hasta nuestra habitación – Simplemente estoy pensando a futuro cariño, como explicaríamos a las niñas que viene en camino otro bebé pero ya veremos, ahora quiero hacer el amor contigo mi querida esposa, mi amante, mi Herm.

.- Oh – Le digo sonrojándome ante eso – Te amo cariño, ya veremos ese asunto después, a disfrutar de nuestra intimidad, te amo Pansy.

Fuimos a nuestro cuarto a disfrutar de nuestra intimidad, de nuestro amor, soy afortunada de estar a su lado, nos esperan muchas cosas más.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí llegó este grandioso epilogo, de momento lo consideraré terminado pero si gustan decirme que más incluyo en otro epilogo especial o escribir otra historia partiendo de este fic, por ejemplo el día en que ginny decidió convertir a su marido en mujer XD

Esa es una idea jajaja, no me hagan caso, pero el caso es que si tienen alguna idea parecida no duden en dejarlo en su review, esperando que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogo extra 1

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es de mi autoridad ni busco lucrar con esto, los derechos le pertenecen a la escritora J.K Rowling, esto lo hago con el fin de **"entretener"**

 **Nota del Autor:**

Muy buenas a todos y a todas, ha pasado tiempo desde que actualicé este fic, que tenía como epilogo final, sin embargo puedo notar que algunos siguen esta historia y otros la agregaron a favoritos pese a no comentar en los review's aun así es algo y estoy agradecido por ello, es por esto que decidí dar tres epílogos más, como sabrán tendrá sexo explicito, es de género Yuri con elementos de futanari, no hace falta decirlo dado que has llegado hasta acá para leerlo sin embargo, si no te gusta, por favor, ahorrense la molestia de comentar y por ende evitenme la pena de borrar sus comentarios, para gustos, colores.

Realmente no hay mucho que comentar, como sucedió el capítulo pasado, Hermione y Pansy buscan expandir su familia, formar lazos con sus amantes Daphne y Luna, en estos tres epílogos habrá mucho sexo, sé que no soy tan bueno describiendo los detalles tan picantes y habrán algunos que son mejores que yo en ese aspecto pero bueno, esperando que de verdad disfruten la lectura.

 **Respuestas a review's**

 **Candy:** A pesar de que es algo viejo, espero que sigas por estos lados, agradezco mucho tu comentario, esperando que este capítulo te de satisfacción por decirlo de alguna manera, feliz lectura x3

Bueno, me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo :'v

 **Epilogo extra: Expandiendo lazos y familias.**

(POV Hermione)

Llevo tiempo pensándolo y mi amada Pansy también, este quizá es el mayor objetivo que nos hemos planteado hasta ahora, formar una familia grande, vivir en una casa grande. ¿A qué me refiero?, es bastante simple, formar oficialmente nuestra relación con Daphne y Luna, hacerlas nuestras parejas, esposas, quizá es exagerado decirlo de esa manera pero es que desde hace tiempo que congeniamos con ellas, platicamos, tenemos sexo, nos entienden como nosotras a ellas, nos ponemos de acuerdo si una de nosotras quiere tener sexo y hemos establecido un horario y quien se coge a quien en dicho horario, por ejemplo, cuando yo trabajo y mi querida esposa Pansy tiene día libre, Luna o Daphne pueden tener relaciones con ella, lo mismo pasa conmigo, cada que tengo sexo con Luna es increíble al igual que con Daphne.

Incluso Pansy me invita a ser espectadora, me gusta, me encanta ver a mi esposa coger con su amante, puede que esto cruce la línea de entre lo moral, lo correcto pero la realidad es que lo pasamos tan bien y no es solo en el sexo, nos ayudamos entre las cuatro, por lo que he pensado en algo grande y es formar una familia con ellas, ya sus hijas se llevan bastante bien conmigo y con mi querida esposa Pansy junto a nuestras hijas, la mejor forma de oficializar la relación, es quedar embarazadas, no importa quien embarace a quien, las cuatro podríamos volver a tener bebés, estamos lo suficientemente listas y preparadas para ello, dinero tenemos de sobra, tenemos muy buena paga, casa nueva, ya pensé en ello y es cuestión de hablar del asunto.

Sin embargo, el mayor problema sería explicarles a nuestras hijas y a las de nuestras amantes que empezaremos a vivir juntas, que formarán un lazo aún más familiar y que llegarán nuevos miembros a la familia, confío en que lograremos esclarecer sus dudas, por ahora me enfoco en hablar del asunto entre las cuatro. Hoy he salido un poco temprano del trabajo, así que hablaría del asunto con Pans en la casa, estamos en el mes de Octubre, ya casi la última semana.

Llego a la casa y noto que Pansy está, parece que también salió temprano del trabajo y la escucho en la cocina, voy rápidamente, Pansy revisaba unos pergaminos mientras come una manzana, esta me observa y se levanta a darme un beso.

.- Bienvenida a casa amor – Me dice dándome un beso – Hoy parece que saliste temprano.

.- Tu también cariño – Le respondo devolviéndole el beso – Hoy no he estado tan ocupada, pero que bueno que estás aquí, porque quiero hablarte de un asunto.

.- ¿Qué asunto? – Me dice Pansy volviéndose a sentar donde estaba y terminar su manzana.

.- Verás – Le digo sentándome también – Llevo tiempo pensándolo cariño, hemos tenido buenas relaciones con Luna y Daphne, son nuestras mayores confidentes, creo que ya va siendo hora de que formalicemos algo muy serio con ellas.

.- Pero amor – Me dice perpleja y mirándome con cierta incredulidad – Si lo que tenemos con ellas aparte de la confidencialidad, son sexo, sexo muy guarro, sexo que rompe la línea de lo normal, ¿Cómo podríamos formalizar algo serio con ellas?

.- Cariño – Le digo también sorprendida por las veces que repite la palabra "sexo" – Admito que tenemos una vida sexual plena, muy fuerte de hecho pero no me refiero a eso, sino a formalizar un lazo mucho más fuerte, a que ellas formen parte de nuestra familia, estar las cuatro bajo un mismo techo.

.- Oh – Me responde Pansy todavía más perpleja pero ya calmándose – Quieres hacer que ellas sean nuestras esposas, que estemos juntas.

.- Es obvio que es complicado cariño – Le respondo.

.- Amor – Me dice seria pero mirándome pícaramente también – Entiendo tu punto pero, ¿Cómo lo tomarán nuestras hijas? ¿Y la de ellas?, se van a sorprender, recuerda lo mucho que nos costó explicar a nuestras hijas de nuestra relación, que somos esposas, ¿no sería confuso?

.- Amor – Le respondo también mirándola seriamente – Nuestras hijas y las de ellas ya no son chiquillas, no se debe subestimar a los niños, entiendo bien que puede ser complicado, por eso estoy hablando contigo primero, quiero que estés de acuerdo en formar un lazo con nuestras amantes, ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho y no veo mal que vivamos juntas bajo un mismo techo, no solo fortalecerá la familia, sino nuestra vida sexual será aún más grande de lo que ya es.

.- Cariño – Me dice ya calmada y mirándome de manera suave – Entiendo lo que quieres hacer pero deberemos de hablar con ellas, pero necesitamos que nos den su punto de vista, lo que uno piensa al respecto antes de hablar las cuatro juntas, sino, no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo, además queda la cuestión de donde vamos a vivir.

.- Lo de la casa lo tengo resuelto cariño - Le respondo dejándola perpleja y sorprendida, ella espera mi explicación – He encontrado una casa en un suburbio de Londres, queda muy cerca de la estación de tren, no te preocupes es un área muy tranquila, la casa es de cuatro pisos, tiene todo lo que necesitamos.

.- ¿Cuánto cuesta? – Me dice alzando una ceja, ella siempre ha sido muy meticulosa a cuanto a cuestiones de dinero, yo manejo los fondos y cuentas, pero ella las revisa para que no haya problema alguno – Me sigues sorprendiendo siempre Herm.

.- La casa cuesta menos de tres millones de esterlinas – Le respondo, ella se queda sorprendida – He hecho las cuentas y me parece que el dueño aumentó sin razón aparente el precio, consultaré con un agente de bienes raíces para averiguar el verdadero precio.

.- De verdad que piensas en todo – Me dice asombrada, ya debería de acostumbrarse, llevamos mucho tiempo juntas – Bueno, te dejaré ese asunto pero queda un detalle más, ¿Cómo hablaremos con ellas?

.- Tendremos que averiguar primero lo que piensan – Le digo frunciendo un poco el entrecejo – Como bien dices, es poco prudente que hablemos entre las cuatro y puede haber diferencias, tendríamos que hablar primero a solas, ¿con quién lo harás cariño?

.- No te andas con rodeos – Me dice pícaramente y soltando unas risillas – Hablaré con Luna, quiero ver que piensa ella, como tomaría este asunto, estoy segura de que ella no se negará, Daphne quizá dude un poco, creo que se sentirá cómoda contigo, si hablas con ella y la convences un poco, estableceremos una reunión, la cuestión es que las cuatro estemos de acuerdo con esto.

Tan solo asiento con la cabeza y le doy un beso a mi querida esposa, planeamos las cosas siempre juntas, primero que nada, revisamos que día libre tenemos en la semana y le habíamos pedido el horario a Luna y Daphne para realizar los encuentros, ya sean entre dos o cuatro, debo decir que a veces nos reuníamos las cuatro los sábados pero ya faltaba poco para las fiestas decembrinas, casi a mes de Noviembre y teníamos que apresurarnos para hablar del tema.

Tengo el miércoles libre y por lo que vi, Daphne también tiene ese día libre mientras que Luna y Pansy trabajaban hasta tarde, mandé un patronus diciendo que estaba libre a la otra pareja, siempre había que decir que estábamos de acuerdo, en qué hora nos veríamos para que no hubiese problema alguno, al cabo de un rato, tengo la confirmación de Luna y Daphne, que tengo permitido tener un encuentro sexual con Daphne, aprovecharía las horas, para platicar de ese asunto al final de la sesión, el punto de encuentro sería en mi casa, ya dije que no tenemos problemas. Pasaron algunos días hasta llegar el día deseado, mi querida esposa Pansy me levantaba con un buen mañanero, siempre lo hace cuando sabe que voy a tener otro encuentro, lo hace para que no me olvide de ella, adorable, es por esto que me gusta estar con ella y mis amantes, muy probablemente cruce la línea de lo moral, de lo que es correcto y de lo que no pero la verdad es que precisamente no hay una definición de lo que es normal, solo acciones, quizá se vean mal ante otros ojos pero la verdad es que no nos interesa lo que piensa la gente, somos buenas, tenemos grandes trabajos, la magia nos ha abierto otro mundo y la verdad aun con la magia, seguimos siendo humanos.

Mi querida esposa ya se va a trabajar, siempre le consiento, no solo con un buen mañanero, siempre con una buena plática y desayuno, deseándole el mejor de los días, me dice que disfrute de mi tarde con Daphne y que me cuente todos los detalles, siempre pícara, admito que a veces me ponía nerviosa esperar, recuerdo bien cuando estas cosas me escandalizaban, no me llamaba la atención en absoluto pero eso cambió cuando había iniciado mi relación con Ron, ya tenía ideas más claras, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo y me esforzaba por amarle, por hacerlo sentir bien pero él tenía severos problemas de depresión, mi primera vez con Ron, fue insípido, corta, sin magia, sin chispa, tuve yo que fingir un orgasmo y felicitarle por que había hecho un "buen" trabajo cuando en realidad no me excitó para nada, ni siquiera se molestó en hacerme un oral, yo esa vez estaba tímida en hacerle un oral pero no, no estaba interesado, estaba deprimido y yo tuve que hacer todo para excitarle, costó y fue la peor experiencia de sexo que haya tenido, las demás ocasiones no fueron lo que esperaba, mediocre, solo una vez llegamos a decente pero porque yo tuve que tomar la iniciativa pero no funcionó mi pequeño plan de que aquello pudiera aliviarle de alguna manera.

Es una costumbre que tengo, pensar en el pasado, pensar en ese momento, me hace recordar que las cosas no siempre saldrán como uno quiere, si se quiere hacer las cosas, debemos de tener iniciativa, lograr el objetivo sin importar que parezca perfecto, siempre hay un modo, con Ron agoté todas mis cartas y bueno, no pude sacarlo de ese mundo hasta que el conoció a Meredith, cortesía de Pansy, cuanto me alegra de que fuera así.

Escucho sonar el timbre que me saca de mis pensamientos, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, la excitación me gana, pero siempre tengo en mente el objetivo, hablar con ella pero claro, no hablaremos durante la sesión de tarde de sexo, Daphne no es ninguna tonta, sabe que hay algo y ha venido para averiguar que es, aunque tiene cierta idea porque Luna le ha platicado sobre ello, la cuestión es, si está de acuerdo o no, pero en estos momentos no interesa mucho, apresuro mis pasos para abrir la puerta, habíamos tenido sexo el primero de septiembre aplicando el hechizo de hermafrodismo, acordamos en esa reunión que si nos juntamos para sexo, sería de sexo lésbico porque es arriesgado, solo lo usaríamos entre las cuatro para una mejor experiencia pero esta vez se cambia un poco las reglas para que la experiencia sea mejor, esta era una excepción, así lo acordé con Pansy y hablamos con ellas a través del Patronus, no había nada de malo, sexo es sexo y se disfruta en todas sus formas.

Abro la puerta y noto que Daphne trae un vestido verde que resalta su figura, tiene un escote muy lindo, tacones verdes que hacían juego con su vestido, tenía el pelo recogido, como una coleta, yo estaba muy formal, nos saludamos con beso en la mejilla, le digo que pase y ella entra, una vez que cierro la puerta, nos dirigimos a la sala para establecer las reglas del encuentro, es algo que acostumbramos hacer para que no haya problemas, ella se sienta en el sillón.

.- Bien querida Granger – Me dice pícaramente – Como bien sabes, no nos andaremos de rodeo, sé bien que ya tienes ese pene erecto y las ganas me están matando pero debemos de hablar, ¿mismas reglas de siempre? ¿No quedarnos toda la noche?

.- Creo que por esta vez amerita que te quedes esta noche querida – Le digo acercándome a darle un beso que acepta gustosa – Pansy estuvo de acuerdo con que te quedes porque hay un asunto del que debemos de hablar, ella irá a tu casa a hablar con Luna, tendrán relaciones e igual van a platicar de ese asunto.

.- Puedo darme una idea de que es ese asunto – Dijo Daphne torpemente, adorable, años la llevo conociendo y es un tanto igual a mi querida esposa, creo que ellas no caen en cuenta de que a pesar de los años, siempre tendremos ese efecto con ellas – Bueno, ¿Cómo comenzamos? ¿Platicamos o pasamos directo a la acción?

Realmente adoro a mis amantes, siempre directas, adoro mi vida, a mi esposa e hijas, al igual que las hijas de Daphne y Luna, la verdad es que nunca pensé que tendría esta vida, tenía una perspectiva diferente pero me alegra de que haya tomado otro camino, una que de verdad me sienta tan bien, simplemente me acerco a Daphne a darle otro beso indicándole que pasamos a la acción, tomando su mano para dirigirnos a nuestro cuarto especial, acordamos tener uno en cada casa porque el cuarto de la pareja principal, no se toca, esa es una regla de oro que jamás se debe de quebrantar, ella me mira de forma pervertida, comiéndome con la mirada, ella ya estaba deseándolo, entramos al cuarto y nos damos otro beso más, Daphne descaradamente con una de sus manos me toca la entrepierna, mi miembro tan duro que ya deseaba ser tocado, chupado, con mi mano derecha, levanto su vestido tocándole y pellizcando sus duros y firme trasero, le doy una nalgada fuerte, ella llevaba una tanga de encaje que revelaba su trasero.

.- AH – Gime Daphne mirándome sonrojada – Me encanta cuando me nalgueas Herm.

.- ¿Quieres otra? – Le pregunto pícaramente mordiéndome los labios, ella asiente con la cabeza, le doy otra nalgada, ella vuelve a gemir – Me encanta cuando gimes preciosa.

Ella no se anda con rodeos y se pone en cuclillas, se dispone a desabotonar mi pantalón y bajar el cierre, mi panocha está muy húmeda por este encuentro y mi miembro no podría estar más que duro, desde que conocemos el hechizo, me he visto obligada a usar boxers femeninos para ocultar mi miembro, es bastante obvio de porque no puedo usar tangas u otra prenda que cubra todo pero bueno, mi amante se relame sus labios, comiendo con la mirada mi miembro oculto en mi bóxer rosa, me mira con picardía, no dice nada pero está muy ansiosa, puedo sentirla, ella baja mi pantalón seguido de eso me baja rápidamente mi bóxer de una sola vez revelando el gran miembro, ella queda encantada, con su mano derecha me masturba a lo que suelto un gemido mientras ella besa mi muslo hasta llegar a mi panocha húmeda que lo chupa con gusto, masturbando mi pene y chupando mi concha, no hay mejor experiencia que eso, un oral muy rico de parte de ella, finalmente decide meter mi pene en su boca, primero mamándola despacio, tocando mis bolas, como me encanta que haga eso, siempre me contengo mis ganas de correrme, agarro su cabeza y la empiezo a follar, en su boca.

Así seguimos por unos minutos hasta que ella decide parar y levantarse, dándome un beso sin dejar de tocar mis partes íntimas, suelto unos gemidos cuando me hace eso.

.- Tan rica como siempre Herm – Me dice mi amante que me da un beso e empieza a desabotonarme la blusa, primero me saca el saco después la blusa revelando mi sujetador de encaje también de color rosa, esta vez yo me quito mi sujetador que se abría por delante, ella queda maravillada – Me encanta tu rica concha y tu verga tan dura, tus pechos me gustan demasiado.

No le digo nada, solo la beso e enseguida bajo el cierre de su vestido, dejándola caer al piso, me doy cuenta de que no lleva sujetador, solo su braga de color verde que revelaba su panocha, muy rico, muerdo mis labios, termino de sacarme los pantalones y ella su vestido, nos vamos lentamente a la cama, la acuesto mirándola con mucha picardía, lo primero que hago es besar sus senos que son un poco grandes que las mías, ella tiene aureolas rosas y me encanta chuparlas, me deleito con eso, chupo su seno izquierdo mientras con mi mano masajeo su seno derecho, ella suelta sus gemidos, me excita cada vez más escucharla, con mi mano le doy una fuerte cachetada a su seno derecho, ella gime todavía más fuerte pidiendo que repita la acción, cambio de pecho, ahora chupo la derecha y con mi mano le una cachetada a su seno izquierdo, masajeando fuertemente, apretando duro esos pechos revelando sus pezones erectos y los chupaba con ganas.

Voy bajando, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, llegando a la boca de su estómago, ella seguía gimiendo, agarrando fuertemente las sabanas, llegué hasta su concha todavía con sus bragas, se las quito lentamente revelando su concha que estaba muy húmeda.

.- Mi querida amante – Le digo mientras le jalo sus vellos púbicos y mordiéndome mis labios – Estás muy mojada, como me gusta, tan caliente, ese rico coño que tienes.

.- Por merlín Herm – Me dice a la desesperada – Chupa mi coño sangre sucia.

No la dejo esperar más, acerco mi boca a su coño húmedo, lamiendo cada parte de su vagina, chupando y mordiendo sus pliegues vaginales, jugueteando con su clítoris, ese botoncito de placer que me encanta, con mi lengua la penetro como puedo, sentir sus jugos, sentir su sabor amargo, me estaba excitando demasiado al punto que yo misma me masturbaba mi pene erecto que aclamaba follarla.

.- OH – Dice Daphne gritando de placer – Como me encanta que me penetres con tu lengua, OH, joder, pégame ahí.

Sonrío ante eso, me gusta hacer eso con mi esposa, con luna y con Daphne, me encanta dar cachetadas en la entrada de sus coños, nada me excita más que eso, lamo mi mano mientras con la otra le doy un suave masaje en su coño, ella gemía lentamente y me miraba, estaba a la espera de que le diera ya, así que no me hago de rogar, le doy la cachetada en su coño fuertemente.

.- OH, más – Me dice temblando de la emoción e excitación – Quiero más.

.- Como tú lo desees querida – Le digo pícaramente, le di otras dos cachetadas a su coño, ella gemía improperios, menos mal que la habitación es silenciosa y nadie nos escucharía afuera, está completamente hechizado –Me encanta darte cachetadas en tu coño querida pero ya es momento de que te penetre, ya no aguanto más.

.- Ponte condón – Me dice levantándose como puede y del cajón saca un condón, lo abre – Nada me gustaría más que recibir tu leche dentro de mí pero no conviene por ahora.

Ella pone la punta del condón en su boca y se dirige a mi verga, poniéndola en el acto, me encanta cuando hace eso, es mucho placer, cuando terminó de ponérmelo, se puso en cuatro, dándome una muy buena vista de su coño mojado.

.- Follame fuerte sangre sucia – Me dice gritando – La quiero dentro, de una sola vez.

Acaricio la entrada de su sexo con mi pene para luego penetrarla de una sola vez, ella gimió fuertemente agarrándose de las sabanas, temblaba pero yo soy una fiera y le doy nalgadas para que se mueva a la par conmigo.

.- Vamos querida – Le digo dándole nalgadas y penetrándola fuertemente, rápido y placentero – Tu concha es deliciosa, se siente tan caliente que aprieta mi verga, OH.

Yo también gemía porque era demasiado placer, sentir su coño es una gran sensación, lo que me gusta de Daphne es que sus senos rebotan cuando me la follo en esta posición, con mis dos manos me apoyo en sus caderas para que las embestidas sean más fuertes, follarla de esta manera es como me gusta, llevo mi dedo pulgar a mi boca para mojarla para luego acariciar la entrada de su culo, a ella le escandaliza eso pero no pone peros porque en estos momentos me la estoy cogiendo tan duro que no se concentra, se le dificulta.

.- OH, Herm – Me dice tratando de levantarse pero le es difícil porque el placer de follarme su coño es demasiado – P-podrías ir… un poco despacio, AH.

.- No querida – Le respondo abrazándola y acariciando sus senos sin dejar de follar su coño, ella seguía gimiendo fuertemente y yo también – Me encanta follarte de esta manera querida, OH Dios, tu coño tan caliente y apretada.

.- OH – Dice Daphne que se agarraba de las sabanas para no perder el equilibrio – Me follas tan fuerte, tan al fondo, AH.

Seguía cogiéndola en esa posición durante unos minutos más, le doy una embestida fuerte y una nalgada, saco mi pene, ella se acuesta boca arriba, abre sus piernas para que la penetración sea fácil, una posición clásica el misionero, pongo sus piernas a la altura de mis hombros, meto mi dura verga de una sola vez a su coño húmedo, ella gime y me mira, le gusta mirarme como me la estoy follando, me encanta ver rebotar sus senos, las tocaba y les daba una cachetada.

.- OH –Gime Daphne que a la vez me toca mis pechos tan fuerte como puede, también me da cachetadas – Eres muy puta en la cama Granger.

.- AH – Gimo mientras la follo y recibo sus cachetadas, le devuelvo otras más que a la vez le doy dos fuertes embestidas – No me digas mi apellido mientras tenemos sexo querida, llámame de manera sucia, me excito cuando lo haces.

.- OH, joder – Me responde Daphne cuando le doy una cachetada a su seno derecho, alza su cabeza hacia atrás porque la penetración realmente es fuerte, su coño húmedo me facilita la tarea de cogerla y llegar al fondo donde la estoy volviendo loca pero también me cansa y me da demasiado placer, me aguanto porque todavía no me quiero correr – Más, sangre sucia, OH, mi puta amante, no sabes lo loca que me vuelven tú y Luna, las dos son muy guarras y me follan sin piedad.

Sonrío ante eso, tener sexo con mi esposa e amantes, no hay palabras para describir eso cambiamos de posición, ahora me pongo detrás, alzo una de sus piernas mientras que mi pene entra en su concha, una posición llamada "la cuchara", la follaba despacio mientras con una de mis manos tocaba su seno, nos dábamos besos, dejo de juguetear con su seno y dirijo mi mano a su panocha para darle más placer, aumenté el ritmo de la penetración, gemía como loca, sentir todo su cuerpo, ella gemía sin parar porque le encanta que le masturbe su panocha mientras la penetro, así seguimos por unos minutos en esa posición hasta que realizamos otro cambio, ella me acuesta, chupa mi verga, le da cachetadas mirándome pícaramente, yo solo gimo ante el placer que me da, luego se sienta, la posición "vaquera al frente", agarro sus caderas y le digo que no se mueva, el ritmo la llevo yo, penetré fuertemente su deliciosa concha, ella no hacía ningún movimiento, todo lo hacía yo, ya dije que me gusta ver rebotar sus senos, es algo que me excita demasiado.

.- OH, cariño – Le digo mientras la follo sin parar y ver sus senos rebotar – Me encantan como se mueven tus senos Dios.

.- Obsérvalas cariño – Me dice descaradamente – Sigue cogiendo mi concha que clama por mas placer, OH.

Paro por unos momentos y le digo que ahora nos movamos las dos al mismo tiempo, así lo hicimos, yo tocaba sus senos mientras ella hacía lo mismo, de vez en cuando le daba nalgadas fuertes para que aumentase el ritmo, estar en esta posición tan guarra, tener estas experiencias me llena demasiado de placer, paramos y ella se pone a la inversa, la misma posición pero a la inversa, me daba una buena vista de su espalda pero algo que me gusta de esta posición es que puedo ver el placer de mi querida amante en el espejo por lo que me la cojo fuertemente, me levanto sin dejar de hacerlo e observo al espejo, veo como rebotan sus senos, sus gestos cuando es penetrada, ella con su mano se tocaba la panocha para más placer.

.- Joder – Me dice gimiendo – Joder, me estas follando de puta madre, sígueme penetrando mi concha sangre sucia.

.- Es lo que hago cariño, AH – Le respondo como puedo porque el placer es grande – Mírate en el espejo, gimes como puta en celo, me encanta verte así.

.- Joder – Me dice que a la vez observa el espejo y se avergüenza, es una cosa normal porque ella todavía no está acostumbrada a verse en el espejo mientras tenemos relaciones – No digas eso, yo… AH

Me levanto un poco para ponerla en cuatro y seguir en el ruedo, es realmente placentero, le doy nalgadas fuertes y la sigo follando duramente.

.- Me voy a correr si sigues así sangre sucia, AH – Me dice, me gusta cuando me dice que se va a correr, lo cual mis penetraciones son más fuertes para que haga eso – AH, joder, ya me corro, me corro.

.- ¿Ya te vienes? Querida – Le digo, a lo que me responde que si – Pero te seguiré follando aunque te corras querida.

.- OH – Me dice agarrándose fuertemente las sabanas – Joder, eres muy guarra, hazme venir, haz que me corra y sigue cogiéndome.

Seguí por unos minutos más, luego paro, ella se molesta pero le digo que se ponga delante del espejo, ella pone en posición rápidamente, yo llego y la penetro de una sola vez a lo que gime fuerte, follarla parada es mi fantasía guarra porque ella eyacula su fluido vaginal, aumento más mis embestidas, agarrando sus caderas para evitar que se caiga porque el placer es demasiado grande y tiembla cuando se viene, le doy otras nalgadas y agarro uno de sus pechos apretándola fuertemente y a la vez suave pero ya sentía que ella se iba a venir.

.- Me corro, joder – Me dice, que sentía mi verga en su coño – Me corro sangre sucia, OH, mi puta, tu verga es una delicia, ya me corro, me vengo.

En efecto, en la última embestida ella se corrió literalmente, soltando sus fluidos, la tembladera de su cuerpo era de esperarse pero yo seguía teniendo mi dura verga dentro de su coño y la seguía follando, ella seguía corriéndose en cada embestida.

.- OH que placer – Me dice mientras se agarra fuertemente al espejo para no caerse – Fóllame sin parar, fóllame hasta que sientas que te vas a venir.

Seguía en el ruedo por unos minutos más pero la sensación de correrme ya lo sentía, yo gemía como loca, agarraba fuertemente las caderas de mi amante pero ya no podía aguantar más.

.- Me voy a correr Daphne – Le digo mientras sigo penetrándola – Ya me voy a venir.

Ella para y se pone en cuclillas, quitándome el condón, chupándome fuertemente, saboreándola mientras que uno de sus manos penetra mi concha tan húmeda que pedía placer, hacer eso, hará que me venga rápido.

.- ¿Ya te vienes mi querida sangre sucia? – Me dice mientras que yo la observo y asiento con la cabeza – Apunta tu verga a mis senos, me encanta recibir tu leche.

Ella seguía penetrando fuertemente mi concha mientras que yo me masturbaba mi pene, Daphne con su otra mano acariciaba su concha, a la espera de recibir mi corrida.

.- OH – Digo ya finalmente apuntando hacia sus senos, mi eyaculación no se hizo esperar, me corrí tanto en mi pene como mi vagina – Me corro, recibe mi leche.

Ella recibe gustosa mi semen en sus pechos mirándome pícaramente mientras con su mano recibía la eyaculación de mi concha, es tanto placer que no puedo quedar parada mucho más tiempo, ella me agarra y me mira, nos damos un beso, nos vamos a la cama para tomar el descanso merecido, yo saco del cajón un rollo de papel de baño para limpiarla, ella agarra semen de sus pechos y se lo lleva a su boca, excitante, la limpio como ella me limpia a mí, luego de la limpieza, nos acostamos de la una de la otra, ella está pegada a mí, abrazándome, mi pene ya estaba flácido, fue tanto placer que me he cansado pero había un asunto de lo que hablar y no podía quedarme dormida, ella lo sabía.

.- Joder Granger – Me dice dándome un beso – No tienes piedad conmigo, igual que Luna, me cogen sin parar, eres una fiera en la cama, con Pansy es igual pero la llevamos tranquila al inicio, no sabes cuánto amo esta vida que tenemos, mi esposa, mis queridas amantes.

.- Tu también eres muy buena Daphne – Le digo regresando el beso que me acaba de dar – Me gusta cómo me follas, mi querida esposa, mis amantes, es una gran vida la que tenemos, una relación muy abierta.

.- Hablando de eso – Me dice seriamente sin dejar de abrazarme - ¿Es en serio que quieres formalizar una relación seria entre nosotras cuatro?

.- Llevo tiempo pensándolo querida – Le respondo seria – Lo que tenemos es especial, mi esposa Pansy, Luna y tú, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ustedes, no veo porque no vivir las cuatro bajo un mismo techo, claro que el problema sería explicarles a nuestras hijas porque decidimos vivir juntas.

.- No me desagrada la idea cariño – Me dice dándome un beso – Pero, ¿Qué hay de los demás?, ¿Cómo lo verían?, es complicado llevar una relación de este tipo.

.- No importa mucho ¿o sí? – Le digo alzando una ceja – Ya estamos grandecitas como para dejarnos influenciar por los demás, como para preocuparnos sobre el que dirán, las decisiones las tomamos nosotras mismas, al principio será un poco extraño pero nos acostumbraremos, claro, no se haría si tú no estás de acuerdo con esto, al fin y al cabo, llevamos años de relación, Pansy y yo, somos tus amantes, tanto de Luna como de ti y nos encanta tener relaciones aún más cuando lo hacemos entre las cuatro.

.- Cariño – Me dice mirándome a los ojos y dándome un beso – Por mí está bien, no dudo que mi esposa acepte pero si te soy sincera, en un principio no me agradaba demasiado la idea porque sería raro para nuestras hijas pero es cierto, llevamos ya mucho tiempo conociéndonos por lo que la idea de formalizar una relación seria, intima, mucho más personal con ustedes, es grande pero mi única preocupación serán nuestras hijas.

.- Veremos cómo resolver ese asunto cariño – Le digo abrazándola feliz y dándole besos, sé que resolveremos esa cuestión, ahora solo quedaba hablar con Luna, Pansy se encargaría de ello – Por ahora celebremos cariño, ¿tienes ganas de otra ronda?

.- Me follas muy fuerte – Me dice perpleja y asombrada por mi condición física en la relación sexual – Esta vez yo te daré placer, tú solo déjate llevar.

Suelto unas risillas que a la vez la beso, me dejo llevar ante ella que me besa para luego dirigirse a mis pechos, solo gimo ante eso y mi miembro vuelve a estar erecto, tendríamos relaciones toda la noche, dado que mi esposa iría a la casa de Daphne a hablar con Luna, ellas seguro que follarán sin parar, pero yo me imagino que Luna tendrá su pene, mi esposa será la mujer, ya puedo imaginar cómo será de excitante, lo disfrutará sin duda alguna, ahora lo importante es pasarla bien, ya hablaríamos entre las cuatro para ver cómo viviríamos y de qué manera le explicaríamos a nuestras bellas hijas que estableceremos nuevos lazos, quizá algunos podrían no estar de acuerdo, no nos importa demasiado, solo nosotras cuatro, viviendo con nuestras hijas y siguiendo siempre adelante.

.- OH – Gimo ante su toque descarado hacia mi panocha y mi dura verga – Me gusta como lo haces Daphne.

.- Si querida – Me dice dándome un beso – Iremos despacio porque no me he recuperado del todo, me follas muy fuerte, así que yo te daré placer, disfrútalo mi querida amante.

.- Siempre es un placer mi querida amante – Le respondo.

 **Nota del autor** :

Hasta aquí el capítulo, esperando que de verdad les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. x3


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogo extra 2

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mío, ni busco lucrar con ello, los derechos le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, esto lo hago con el fin de " **entretener** "

 **Nota del Autor:**

Muy buenas a todos y a todas, espero que estén teniendo una buena semana, hoy les traigo un capítulo más de este fic, lo cual no hace falta comentar de que va puesto que han llegado hasta aquí, lo que significa que les gusta la lectura, puede que algunos no y otros si, para gustos colores como bien he dicho, la historia tampoco hace falta decir de que va pero en todo caso, se sigue la trama, Pansy va a la casa de Luna para hablar del asunto de la relación, no hay más que decir salvo que tiene sexo explicito y elementos "Futa", en serio que me canso de escribir esto pero hay que dejarlo claro para que no haya malentendidos, por lo tanto, si no te gusta, ve a leer algo más de tu interés, si has llegado hasta este capítulo, adelante y disfruta la lectura.

Sé que no soy bueno describiendo los detalles picantes, las escenas de sexo y demás, me falta pulirme más en ese aspecto pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo, esperando que disfruten la lectura x3

 **Respuestas a Review's:**

 **Candy:** Jaja, una alegría verte por acá, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, esperando que este cap te deje aún más satisfecha, quizá expanda este fic en dos capítulos más, depende de como vaya progresando, por tal razón, es que está puesto como "complete" porque no estoy seguro de si tendrá un verdadero final por decirlo de alguna manera, pero de que habrá más capítulos, eso si, esperando que disfrutes la buena lectura x3

Bueno me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Epilogo extra: Expandiendo lazos y familia, parte dos.**

 **(POV Pansy)**

Mi esposa la ha de estar pasando bomba con Daphne, como las envidio, si tuviera el mismo horario que mi esposa, estaría follando con ellas pero eso no sería justo, estaríamos dejando de lado a Luna que también es una fiera y acordamos no quedar fuera a ninguna, si la relación sexual era de trío, una debía de estar de espectadora, sin tocar, solo tocarse, masturbándose, debo decir que es bastante excitante ver a mi esposa follar con Luna o con Daphne, nunca pensé que llegaría a estos niveles de relación por lo que me hoy en día me sigue sorprendiendo.

Tengo que ser honesta, nunca pensé que llegaría a estar en estas instancias, primero casarme con Granger, ella me ha dado todo como yo a ella, es muy especial y tenemos a nuestras queridas hijas, luego está nuestra relación de amantes con Daphne y Luna, pensé que no iba a funcionar pero la verdad es que han sido experiencias muy gratas, muy fuertes y terminó gustándome, estar con ellas, conocerlas y estar las cuatro juntas, ha sido una gran relación hasta ahora, mi esposa ha decidido dar el siguiente paso, un paso grande de hecho, el formalizar nuestra relación con ellas, ya no ser amantes sino estar en una relación, bueno, no tengo nombre para llamar aquello, simplemente es especial.

Miro la hora y ya se hace tarde, normalmente me iría a mi casa pero quedé de verme con Luna para hablar de ese asunto, la verdad es que no solo iré a eso, tengo ganas de follar, para que voy a mentir, mi querida esposa en estos momentos se está tirando a Daphne sin piedad, siempre ha sido ruda en la cama, una verdadera fiera, me excito de solo pensarlo y tengo que calmarme, no puede ser posible que tenga pensamientos tan sucios. Lo que me recuerda las palabras de Ginny, "juntarte con la loca de Hermione ha hecho que te pases a su lado oscuro llena de perversidades"

Es gracioso porque es verdad, Jean antes no era así, era alguien que no gustaba de estas cosas de sexo pero supongo que la guerra los cambia a todos y nos ha enseñado que la vida se nos puede ir de un momento a otro, es el motivo de su cambio, cuanto me alegro de haberme casado con ella y estar en estas instancias de mi vida, cuando llegaron Luna y Daphne tengo que decir que temía que mi querida esposa se enamorara de una de ellas pero la verdad es que no fue así, ellas se convirtieron en nuestras amantes y desde ese día que nos cacharon en la sala de los menesteres, hemos llevado una relación sumamente especial que no puedo describir con palabras.

Me preparo para irme, arreglo mis cosas como puedo, realmente estar en la oficina de Aurores es una verdadera molestia en estos momentos, esos inútiles me cambiaron el horario a buena hora pero no importa, ya había terminado. Salgo de mi oficina con mi maletín, había revisado varios casos, últimamente no hay nada interesante, cosa que está bien supongo pero no ha habido incidentes demasiado grandes como para ser escandaloso o polémico, eran raras las veces que me llegaba un caso de ese nivel o que fuera grave, la mayoría eran de magos de poca monta que intentaban sembrar el terror, incluso me ha tocado lidiar con un grupillo de jóvenes alabando al señor tenebroso de nombre Voldemort, ese caso terminó por hacerme enojar y tuve que aplicar un castigo severo para ese grupillo de jóvenes.

Tengo que decir que, mi carrera de auror en un principio, fue grandioso, aprendí magia defensiva e ofensiva nuevas, a lidiar con gente que está mal de la cabeza, a identificar amenazas tanto para el mundo muggle como la de la magia pero llegó un momento en que mi carrera se vio en un estado monótono, no llegaban grandes casos, Potter me ha dicho que se ha aburrido de lo lindo que ya extraña sus días de guerra y los escandalosos asuntos que pasaban en la escuela de Hogwarts, la verdad es que lo entiendo perfectamente, esos días quedaron muy atrás, no hay más, se dice y no pasa nada pero yo por otro lado, desde que soy la jefa de Aurores, no me ha llegado nada interesante, mis empleados se están aburriendo a lo grande, a tal grado que han tenido que realizar un club de duelo dentro a la oficina para matar literalmente el tiempo, parece que los tiempos de paz no son como en realidad se pensaba, algunos ya deseaban irse a sus casas y otros no querían porque tenían la esperanza de que algo llegara, un asesinato, un caso de desaparición o algo, lo que sea que fuera requerido para agentes Aurores pero solo nos llamaban por casos que no eran de gran interés, por ejemplo, un robo de varitas en un museo, varitas valiosas que representaban un peligro para la comunidad mágica, ese día todos estallaron de júbilo y muchos se quisieron apuntar al caso, le tuve que pedir a Potter que eligiera a su compañero y una pequeña tropa de investigación, al final, resultó ser un chiste de mal gusto, las varitas eran falsas, de imitación para que el museo generara ventas porque estaban a punto de irse a la quiebra, que triste, me llevé una gran decepción y ese día estaba furiosa como el resto de mis compañeros.

Es por eso que mi vida de Auror se ha visto monótono y he tenido que recurrir a mi esposa para que me platique de sus días, pues sus casos son un tanto más graves y a veces pedían la protección de algún auror y yo se lo proporcionaba pero la verdad es que ella también se está quedando sin casos de gran importancia, eso ha ido disminuyendo con el tiempo pero bueno, dejo de pensar en eso y me dirijo a la salida.

Normalmente salgo por la chimenea e uso la magia de aparición pero esta vez decidí variar un poco y salí por la principal puerta que no era más que una caseta de teléfono como disfraz, ya todos se fueron, vi a Potter y me dijo que pasara buenas noches, iba con algo de prisa, será que quiere llegar a su casa con su esposa, entendible, una vez que salí de la oficina de Aurores, busqué un callejón vacío para no levantar sospechas de magia, me aseguré de que nadie me viese y pienso en mi destino, una vez que lo hice, llegué precisamente cerca de la casa de Daphne y Luna, era de noche y el lugar donde vivían era un suburbio en las afueras de una ciudad cuyo nombre no recuerdo, busco la casa y la encuentro de inmediato, una casa de dos pisos con su ático, lo normal, su casa era parecida a la que tenemos Hermione y yo, por lo que me familiarizaba rápidamente.

Llego a la casa y estoy un poco nerviosa, Luna no es una mujer digamos tan normal, siempre sabe de alguna manera, es muy inteligente que todavía no me explico porque no quiso ser la mejor de su curso cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts, pero lo que me pone de nervios es su fiereza en la cama, es muy ruda y no voy a negar que me encanta pero primero lo primero, tocar la puerta, es obvio que primero va a ser acción, sexo y después la plática. Me dejo de tonterías y toco el timbre, escucho venir pasos rápidamente, eso me pone más nerviosa y es que siento literal la ansiedad de Luna, de las cuatro, ella es la que tiene una mente mucho más abierta que la del resto, no tiene pudor ni vergüenza, no duda en mostrarse como es, no duda de nada, una persona así, es difícil de encontrar porque es la clase de persona con la cual te llevarías excelente, diferentes temas, diferentes ideas, ideologías, mentalidad, debate, ¿Dónde te encuentras a este tipo de personas?, es lo que me gusta de ella, porque ha hecho que mi querida esposa sea también así pero ella lo es más, veo abrir la puerta e observo que luna lleva un vestido, yo ando formal, su vestido es de color azul con un estampado de cuervos, clara referencia a Ravenclaw, su cabello rubio recogido con una coleta, ella no es de las que tienen pechos grandes, digamos que está entre copa B y C, no muy grandes ni muy pequeños, parecidas a las de mi querida esposa pero un poco menos pero sus característicos ojos azules son inconfundibles, ella me observa y me sonríe.

.- Bienvenida Pans – Me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla – Has salido tarde del trabajo, mi esposa fue a ver a tu querida esposa.

.- Si – Le respondo devolviéndole el gesto del beso – Quedamos en que sería así, a esta hora se lo han de estar pasando increíble.

.- No lo dudo – Me dice alegremente y también noto que sonríe pícaramente, ella también es una pervertida al nivel de mi esposa, no me sorprende nada – Pasa.

Entro a su casa, es realmente hermoso el lugar donde viven, una decoración elegante, Daphne seguramente es la que está detrás de la decoración de su casa, el pasillo perfectamente iluminado con las luces que daban a la sala, me siento en uno de los sillones mientras que Luna va por agua, me quedo pensando acerca de lo que tengo que hablar y de cómo abordar el tema, no tengo duda de que ella aceptará pero igual tenemos que hablarlo, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que llegó Luna con el vaso de agua.

.- Toma cariño – Me dice entregándome el vaso de agua fría que realmente lo necesitaba, bueno no, lo que necesito es un maldito trago, un trago muy fuerte, del mejor vino o ron, Luna me pone los nervios de punta al igual que mi querida esposa - ¿Deseas cenar algo cariño?

.- No gracias, querida – Le digo amablemente sonriéndole, esa sonrisa que tiene Luna me agrada demasiado, es una mujer muy buena, hermosa e inteligente – Ya cené en el trabajo.

.- ¿Cómo han ido las cosas? – Me pregunta que a la vez se sienta en otro sillón – Hoy he salido tarde de mi trabajo también, de hecho hace un par de horas que regresé y tuve que preparar todo para nuestro encuentro.

.- Bueno – Dije casi escupiendo el agua que me estaba tomando, ella suelta unas risillas, la verdad es que el escuchar que tiene todo preparado, es algo que me abruma porque ella no se va con rodeos pero es tradición, costumbre, como quieran llamarle porque no es nada más ir directo al sexo, siempre tiene que haber una plática de por medio aunque sea mínima – Todo en orden en mi trabajo, no he tenido problema alguno.

.- ¿Y bien? – Me dice alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa que me escandaliza, todos estos años y ese efecto que tiene mi esposa y Luna, me sigue dando – Sabes bien que no hay que andar con rodeos, sé que hay una plática pendiente, un asunto del cual debemos hablar, por eso, te pregunto ¿Quieres platicarlo ahora o quieres lo "otro"?

.- No te andas con rodeos querida – Le digo mirándola tímidamente, ella solo me sonríe a la espera de una respuesta, quería decir que la plática pero para que me miento a mí misma, quiero sexo, placer y lo quiero ya, mi esposa se la está pasando bomba con la esposa de Luna, así que, ya me dejo de rodeos – Lo otro, ¿contenta?

Ella solo sonríe, se acerca a donde estoy, se sienta en mis piernas y me da un beso pasional, beso que recibo con gusto, es increíble como ella es capaz de hacer que ceda ante mis deseos.

.- Tú y Daphne siguen teniendo esa timidez – Me dice con descaro y sonriéndome – Ya deberían de dejar eso, han pasado muchos años.

.- Ya – Le digo besándola y que ahora le sonrío – Vamos a la alcoba especial y pasemos una rica noche.

Ella tan solo sonríe y me lleva de la mano hasta la alcoba especial, estaba claro que su recamara principal no se debe de entrar, por lo que teníamos una habitación especial a la cual nuestras hijas tienen prohibido entrar, es obvio que se hace en esa habitación, yo estaba ansiosa, apresuramos un poco nuestros pasos, subiendo por las escaleras y llegando a la habitación, entramos y finalmente a solas, la habitación tenía la misma decoración de la habitación que tenemos mi esposa y yo, es cómoda, intimo, muy personal, aun en todos estos años, me sigue costando creer que estoy acá, en una relación muy especial, soy afortunada.

Mi querida amante me ve con picardía y se acerca a darme un beso que recibo gustosa, ella de verdad no se anda con rodeos porque su mano descaradamente lo lleva a mi entrepierna pero ella nota algo diferente por lo que para su beso.

.- Veo que no te has aplicado el hechizo querida – Me dice dándome un casto beso.

.- ¿Quieres que me lo ponga? – Pregunto con total descaro pero ella me pone un dedo en mis labios.

.- No será necesario – Me dice sonriéndome y tomando mi mano para llevarla a su entrepierna, me sorprendo al ver que ella si se ha hecho el hechizo, eso solo me indicaba que ella iba a ser la dominante, la que me va a follar duro esta noche – Lo sientes ¿no?, mi verga está deseosa de penetrar ese rico coño que tienes mi querida amante.

Como siempre me deja perpleja, ella se da la vuelta y me pide que le baje el cierre de su vestido, le hago caso, deja caer su vestido y puedo notar que no lleva sujetador pero si un bóxer femenino de color azul, desde que nos aprendimos de memoria el hechizo, las cuatro tuvimos que comprar prendas más apropiadas para esconder el miembro y no ser tan obvias, ella se da la vuelta y veo sus pechos, sus pezones que están erectos, esas aureolas de color rosa que me encanta, se acerca y me da un beso, yo toco su entrepierna, siento su verga tan dura, ella descaradamente me desabotona el botón de mi pantalón, baja el cierre y mete su mano para acariciar mi panocha, que no voy a mentir, estoy demasiado húmeda y ella lo acaricia despacio y a la vez fuerte.

.- AH – Gimo a lo que ella sonríe, su mano sigue masturbando mi coño –OH.

.- Veo que te gusta que te toque tu concha querida – Me dice con total descaro a lo que yo solo gimo - ¿Quieres chupar mi verga y juguetear con mi coño?

.- Por merlín Luna – Le respondo dando un beso, su mano seguía tocando mi concha – Si quiero.

Me pongo en cuclillas, la verdad es que me avergüenzo un poco de esas acciones pero es porque de cierta manera aun no me acostumbro a estar en esta posición pero la excitación puede más que la vergüenza y el pudor, bajo lentamente su bóxer revelando su miembro grande, con mi mano empiezo a sobarlo de arriba abajo y con mi otra mano tocaba su panocha húmeda, miro hacia arriba, Luna me observa mordiéndose los labios, empiezo a masturbarla, escucho sus gemidos, su panocha seguía sacando jugos, metí un dedo a su coño, preparaba su verga para la mamada, normalmente lo hago así antes de meterlo a mi boca pero ella ya estaba esperando por lo que no me demoro, meto su verga en mi boca e empiezo a mamarla despacio luego fuertemente, con mi mano libre jugueteo un poco con sus bolas, a veces me gusta apretarlas para mayor placer, Luna gemía fuerte al punto que agarra mi cabeza con ambas manos y me empieza a follar mi boca, yo solo me dejo mientras toco mi seno derecho por encima de mi blusa, apretándola, pellizcando mi pezón duro e erecto, seguía sintiendo su penetración por unos minutos más hasta que ella se detiene y me dice que me pare.

.- Deliciosa Pans – Me dice dándome un beso – Desnúdate cariño.

Me quito el pantalón, el saco, la blusa de mi traje quedando solo en sujetador y braga de encaje verde, me tuve que quitar los tacones, Luna solo podía observar maravillada ante mi figura atlética, yo tengo los senos un poco más grandes que mi querida esposa, Luna toma mi mano para llevarme a la cama, me tira boca abajo, un poco ruda de su parte pero así es ella, ella observa mi trasero, acariciándola suavemente mientras me dice que soy una guarra, una puta, yo solo puedo soltar suspiros.

.- Dime Pans – Me dice mientras sigue acariciando mi trasero - ¿Eres mía esta noche?

.- Por merlín Luna – Le digo un tanto avergonzada y agarrando fuertemente las sábanas - ¿Por qué eres tan guarra y me haces decir cosas?

.- No escuché tu respuesta querida – Me dice dándome una fuerte nalgada a lo que yo gimo y me deja sorprendida - ¿Y bien?

.- Yo – Le digo torpemente a lo que recibo otra nalgada, vuelvo a gemir, sus nalgadas son muy fuertes pero que me excitan demasiado, sigo sin poder contestar, Luna acaricia mi coño, ya sabía dónde iba a ser la próxima pero seguía sin contestar, a lo que recibo una cachetada en mi concha, fue tan fuerte que solté un gran gemido y así contesté con cierta vergüenza pero excitada – Sí, soy tuya esta noche Luna.

.- Excelente – Me dice acariciando mi entrada suavemente y dándome besos por toda mi espalda, ella desabrocha mi sujetador, yo las termino de sacar para tirarla por ahí, solo puedo concentrarme en sus descarados toqueteos - ¿Te quito tus bragas o la rompo?

.- Rómpelas – Le respondo, total tengo más de eso en casa, Luna no se hace esperar y me rompe las bragas, es ruda en la cama pero hay momentos en que es suave, me sorprende porque en los días de Hogwarts era una persona muy tranquila, quien diría que es una verdadera fiera en la cama, una mujer muy guarra – OH.

Ella empieza a sobar mi panocha mientras se acerca a darme un beso pasional, mis gemidos mueren en su boca, aún estaba de espaldas de ella podía sentir su verga casi cerca de la entrada de mi sexo, no podía pensar con claridad, solo disfrutar del encuentro.

.- Como me encanta sobar esa panocha rica que tienes Pans – Me dice dándome besos – Voy a chupar tu delicioso coño.

Sus guarradas es lo que más me excita, decir lo que va a hacer, me seguía sobando mi coño, yo solo podía pensar en sentir sus caricias descaradas, noto como acerca su cara para lamerme la vagina, siento su lengua fría recorrer la entrada de mi sexo a lo que como respuesta gimo sin parar, ella succiona, lame, chupa, no deja nada por sentado, ella abre mis pliegues vaginales y juguetea un poco con ellas, me hace desesperar porque quiero sentir su lengua dentro de mi coño.

.- OH – Le digo mientras agarro las sabanas tan fuertes como pueda – Luna.

.- Veo que te encanta mi querida amante – Me dice mientras sigue en su tarea de darme ese oral delicioso – Tu coño tan húmedo y rico.

Ella finalmente me penetra con su lengua, sentir esa sensación, siempre grito fuerte cuando me hacen eso, cuando me penetran con la lengua, soy muy sensible, detesto admitirlo pero si, lo soy, sentir su maravillosa lengua, yo solo podía agarrar fuertemente las sabanas, mientras que ella me seguía penetrando con la lengua y dándome nalgadas, cuando paraba me decía guarradas como: "Eres muy puta, dama en el día y en la noche muy puta", solo me excito ante sus palabras, sacando más jugos, ella sigue así por unos minutos más hasta que para por completo y me hace acostarme boca arriba, yo la observo sonrojada, viendo su figura tan esbelta con ese pene erecto que palpitaba y clamaba por penetrarme pero la conozco, a ella le encanta jugar, no dice nada pero se pone encima de mí, su pene estaba entre pechos, ella me pide que apriete mis senos hacia su pene y me comienza a penetrar suavemente mientras que su mano derecha sobaba mi panocha.

.- OH – Dice Luna mientras me coge los senos con su verga – Me encanta, cuando quiera hacerlo rápido, te daré una cachetada en tu concha querida.

No le digo nada, ya perdía totalmente el control, dominada por ella, por la forma en que me está follando, no puedo negar que me encanta, solo espero, mientras me cogía los senos, con mi lengua alcanzaba a lamer la punta de su verga, ella se relamía los labios, seguía sobando mi panocha húmeda cuando de repente me da una cachetada ahí mismo, que indicaba que su penetración iba en aumento, me estaba follando fuerte, yo solo gemía sin parar debido a las cachetadas que me daba en mi coño y a veces me penetraba con los dedos, lo que lo hacía más excitante.

.- AH – Suelto un gemido mientras ella seguía en el ruedo – Por merlín, que delicia.

.- Si cariño – Me dice mientras me seguía sobando mi panocha – Me encanta follarte Pans.

Ella para su actividad, se baja de mi cuerpo pero no antes sin darme un beso y acariciar mis senos y jalar mis pezones para luego darles cachetadas, me mira pícaramente.

.- Hora de sentir ese rico coño cariño – Me dice, yo solo tiemblo ante eso, porque Luna no me penetra suavemente, lo hace de una sola vez y folla sin parar – Ponte en cuatro, cariño, frente al espejo, pero antes, ponme el condón, está en el cajón.

Como puedo me levanto y voy hacia el cajón a buscar el condón, cuando lo abro, me doy cuenta de que hay un pequeño vibrador que se pone en el coño, también lo saco y me acerco a ella.

.- Cariño – Le digo juguetonamente – Quiero que te pongas esto y lo sientas mientras me penetras.

Ella solo sonríe, le gusta como pienso, ella agarra el pequeño vibrador que parecía tener como una pequeña cuerdita gruesa y en la punta estaba el vibrador, se lo mete a su concha, ella gime, me encanta escucharla gemir, le paso el pequeño control y la pone a su máximo nivel, suelta otro gemido y me dice que me apure, yo abro el condón, pongo la punta y me dirijo a ponérselo en su verga dura, mamándola despacio ella se aprieta sus pechos mientras me dice que soy una pervertida, guarra y muy pervertida, la miro, la beso, me pongo en cuatro, agarrando fuerte las sabanas porque su manera de follarme es dura, ella acaricia la entrada de mi sexo mientras sigue soltando gemidos debido al vibrador metido en su panocha, ella no se espera y me mete su verga de una sola vez, gimo muy fuerte ante eso, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos porque es demasiado, sus dos manos agarran mi cadera e empiezan las embestidas fuertes, podía sentir mi cuerpo, sentía como mis senos rebotaban en cada embestida que me ponía, gemía como puta en celo, me encantaba recibir cada penetración, escuchaba gemir a Luna.

.- OH, OH – Gime Luna mientras me seguía cogiendo duro que a la vez el vibrador que tenía en su concha le hacía aumentar más el placer – OH, tu concha tan apretada, te follo hasta al fondo.

.- AH – Gimo en cada embestida, no podía dejar de gemir como loca por la manera en cómo me coge – Me follas muy fuerte… AH

Si, su rudeza no para ya que me daba nalgadas fuertes, yo solo podía dejarme llevar, sentirme en el cielo, su forma de follarme es algo indescriptible, sentía su verga llegar hasta el fondo, no paraba, de un momento a otro ella agarra mis brazos y me sigue cogiendo duramente mientras me veo en el espejo, veo como mis senos rebotan con cada embestida que me da mi amante, como gimo ante ello, podía ver el rosto de Luna que mantenía los ojos cerrados y gimiendo no solo por follarme en mi apretado coño sino también por su vibrador que le aumentaba más el placer, seguimos en esa posición por unos minutos más hasta que ella para, me dice que me acueste bocarriba y abra mis piernas, una posición clásica llamada el misionero, hago lo que me dice, ya no tenía cordura, solo disfrutaba del placer que me daba, ella pone mis piernas en sus hombros mientras me sonríe con descaro, mirándome como yo la miro a ella, me muerdo los labios, Luna mete su verga de una sola vez en mi concha húmeda, suelto un gemido fuerte y las embestidas no se hacen esperar, mi querida amante me toca el seno derecho, suave y a la vez fuerte, de cuando en cuando le daba una cachetada mi seno derecho, siento su pene penetrándome fuerte mientras la escuchaba gemir.

.- OH – Dice mi amante que seguía cogiéndome sin parar pero sus gemidos son más fuertes – OH, este vibrador y tu coño me están volviendo loca Pans.

Tener relaciones con ella es increíble pero al final, como mi querida esposa, me deja cansada, ambas son unas fieras en la cama y seguía sintiendo su verga dentro de mi coño, seguimos en la posición del misionero por varios minutos más hasta que decidimos cambiar, ella para sus embestidas y me dice que me siente en el tocador, le hago caso y ella viene hacia mí para darme un beso pasional para luego acariciarme la entrada de mi sexo con su pene, ella me penetra de una sola vez, mis gemidos mueren en su boca, me seguía follando tan fuerte que tengo que agarrarme de su cuerpo con mis piernas y mis brazos van a su nuca, ambas gemimos al mismo tiempo, el placer es demasiado grande.

.- AH – Gimo ante sus embestidas fuertes que me encanta recibirlas – Tu verga se siente tan bien en mi coño… AH

.- Tu coño tan apretado querida… OH – Me responde como puede que a la vez gime, me seguía cogiendo duro y dándome besos.

Seguimos en esa posición por varios minutos más hasta que ella decide parar y me dice que voltee y me agarre en el tocador para no perder equilibrio, ella va al cajón donde saqué el condón y el vibrador, en el espejo noté que sacó un juguete muy especial y lo que parecía ser lubricante, un juguete que se pone analmente la parte de arriba era grande y ancha, no era un vibrador pero es para dar más placer, yo tiemblo ante eso porque es demasiado, apenas podía aguantar sus embestidas y que me penetre con eso, haría que me corriera literal.

.- Luna – Le digo un tanto temblorosa al ver que se acercaba con ese juguete – No tramarás…

.- Si querida – Me dice sonriéndome mientras se acercaba, yo estaba muy sorprendida, ella es la dominante – Te cogeré tu panocha y a la vez con esto, te la meteré en tu culo.

.- Cielos – Le respondo, me gusta el sexo duro pero hay veces en que me agarra la vergüenza porque como digo, no me he acostumbrado del todo a pesar de que nos llevamos conociendo hace años – Eres tan guarra y pervertida como mi esposa.

.- Je, prepárate querida – Me dice mientras se acerca, yo solo me podía agarrar del tocador, me veía frente al espejo y podía observar como ella se relamía los labios, primero ella acaricia mi entrada con su pene, me la mete de una sola vez, suelto un gemido fuerte, ella deja su verga en mi coño mientras con echaba lubricante al juguete especial y ponía otro poco en mi culo, el frío lubricante hace que de un respingo pero sentir su verga hizo que soltara otro gemido, empiezo a sentir el juguete en la entrada anal, ella lo acaricia un poco para después meterla de una sola vez, suelto otro gemido tan fuerte y mi amante empieza a embestirme y a juguetear con mi culo, yo solo podía soltar improperios, diciéndole a Luna que es una guarra, pervertida, loca, puta, que le encanta follar duro y sin piedad, sentir su verga y su juguete es una de las sensaciones más grandes que he podido sentir, mi esposa todavía es más guarra y se ha atrevido más, ella seguía embistiéndome duro – OH, como encanta follar este coño tan apretado y tu culo, bien que se adapta al juguetito mi querida amante.

Seguía cogiéndome tan duro, gimo sin parar, sintiendo la sensación de ser penetrada por ambos agujeros, su juguete a veces medio lo sacaba y me lo metía duro, es tanto placer que no puedo aguantar.

.- Me corro – Empiezo a gritar de placer, sabiendo que no puedo aguantar mucho más pero ella seguirá penetrándome a pesar de que me corra – Joder que me corro, me vengo, me estás matando literal Luna, ya me corro.

.- Córrete mi querida amante – Me dice mientras aprovecha a darme nalgadas y seguir cogiéndome por ambos agujeros – Córrete cariño, que te seguiré cogiendo.

En una de las embestidas, terminé por correrme, la eyaculación no se hizo esperar, me corrí demasiado, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, Luna no se detenía, seguía cogiéndome y yo seguía corriéndome como puta en celo, ella tiene mucho aguante, me agarraba de las cadera para evitar que me cayera y a la vez le seguía dando duro a mi coño.

.- AHH – Gimo ante sus embestidas, el juguete seguía dentro de mi culo, me veo en el espejo y siento que ya me estoy desmayando pero las fuertes embestidas de mi amante me hacían despertar, ya me había corrido, Luna para un poco con sus embestidas y me hace dar la vuelta, todavía agarrándome, me da un beso suave, con cariño, tocándome las caderas y pechos, ya no tan ruda, esta es la parte que me gusta de ella, que después de tanta rudeza, ella se vuelve suave y me acaricia la panocha – OH, cielos, me sigues cogiéndome maravillosamente querida, OH.

.- Me gusta follarte duro pero tampoco voy a pasar de más cariño – Me dice besándome y abrazándome, yo solo podía acariciar su miembro y sus pechos – Venga, te voy a follar despacio en la cama, ponte de espaldas.

Me acuesto de lado en la cama y Luna llega por atrás, todavía tengo el juguete en mi culo, ella me levanta una pierna y me penetra mi coño suavemente, gimo ante eso, ahora es despacio, sintiendo una penetración no muy dura pero muy placentera, yo agarraba uno de mis pechos y me lo acariciaba, Luna me besaba mi cuello, a veces me embestía fuerte y suelto un gemido para luego volver despacio, indicándome que le gusta así, ella es así en la cama, de las cuatro es la que tiene más aguante pero también se cansa y se queda dormida, normal, seguía sintiendo sus penetraciones suave y una que otra embestida fuerte.

.- OH – Suelto un gemido tras una embestida fuerte y sentir el juguete que está metido en mi culo – OH, querida, sigues tan ruda como siempre.

.- Ya sabes que así soy cariño – Me dice mientras me sigue penetrando suavemente e acariciando mi culo su mano y con la otra a veces tocaba mi pecho, masajeándola suavemente – Me gusta sentir tu coño.

De pasar a penetraciones suaves, de a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo, ella me levanta de nuevo una pierna e empieza a embestirme muy fuerte mientras que yo me tocaba la panocha, sintiendo mi clítoris, pellizcándolo y jalándolo, gimo tan fuerte ante sus penetraciones. Sin interrumpir la penetración, cambiamos de posición a la vaquera inversa, sentadas, ella me voltea al espejo, le encanta ver mis gestos mientras soy penetrada, me agarra mis pechos y las aprieta suavemente, luego fuerte mientras me penetra, el juguete que sigue metido en mi culo aumentaba más mi placer, una de las manos traviesas de mi amante llega a mi panocha y me masturba fuertemente el clítoris, jalándolo, ese día no me había depilado mi vello púbico, sabiendo que Luna le encanta juguetear con eso, por lo que Daphne a veces no se lo quita por querer sentir ese placer, ella se da cuenta de eso y me jala fuertemente los vellos púbicos, más que dolerme, me da muchísimo más placer de lo que ya tengo.

.- OH – Digo ante su rudeza de jalarme los vellos púbicos, yo solo podía agarrar e apretar mis pechos, pellizcar mis pezones erectos y jalarlos, Luna me chupaba un pezón cuando paraba un poco con sus embestidas fuerte para luego volver al ruedo – Me encanta cuando haces eso querida, jálame mis vellos, cógeme duro, AH.

Ella no se hace esperar, sigue haciendo su maravilloso trabajo de cogerme, siempre es una gran experiencia cuando tengo sexo con ella, cambiamos de posición, ahora vaquera al frente, otra posición clásica donde ella ve rebotar mis senos como veo los suyos a pesar de que son de menor tamaño, yo me acuesto encima para lamer sus ricos pezones, succionarlos mientras me coge, ella me da nalgadas y me dice guarradas y además juguetea con el juguete que está metido en mi culo, que rica sensación, una experiencia muy buena. Me folla parada ahora pero yo apenas me puedo mantener de pie que le pido que sigamos en la cama, ella me acuesta boca abajo, me da una cachetada en mi coño, gimo y me vuelve a penetrar fuertemente haciendo que me corra de nuevo, manchado la cama, solo puedo gritar de placer, por la forma en que me folla, es delicioso, a veces pienso en las ocasiones que he estado de espectadora junto a Daphne, viendo como mi esposa y Luna se cogen duramente, ellas son salvajes y no puedo pedir nada mejor, mi sexo con mi amante Daphne también es increíble, todas ellas son increíbles en la cama, salvajes y a la vez suave, escucho gemir fuertemente a Luna que sigue penetrándome.

.- AH – Dice gimiendo que me da una nalgada no tan fuerte, indicándome que ya está en su límite – me voy a correr, ya no podré aguantar mucho más, me voy a correr.

Paramos, acuesto a Luna, le quito el condón para darle una mamada fuerte haciendo que gima aún más fuerte, me quito el juguete de mi culo y se la pongo en su culo para que sea más placentero, ella gime y me dice que no pare, que también le acaricie su rica panocha, sin dejar de masturbar su verga, le chupo su concha húmeda, succionando su botón de placer, sus pliegues vaginales que a la vez la penetro con mi mano libre, cuando sacaba mi mano, jugueteaba con el juguete en el culo de Luna, eso la volvía loca.

.- Joder – Grita de placer que a la vez se agarra sus pechos y las aprieta – Me corro, ya me corro.

Me preparo para su eyaculación, ella se para y yo me pongo de rodillas, mientras que ella se masturba fuertemente para correrse, yo no dejaba de penetrar su rico coño que también se va a correr por ahí, me pregunta donde quiere que ponga su leche, le digo que en mi cara y pechos.

.- Como tú desees mi querida amante – Me dice mientras se masturba fuertemente, ya casi se viene – Ya me corro, ya me vengo, AH.

Tal como esperaba, ella se corrió en mi cara y pechos, su eyaculación es bastante, se corrió también en su coño manchando el piso, ella seguía gimiendo de placer, yo solo tragaba su leche, saboreándola lentamente mientras que también saboreaba su fluido vaginal, como me encanta, la verdad es que antes, que se corrieran en mi cara o pechos, me desagradaba la idea pero eso cambió cuando tuve sexo con mi esposa en la primera noche, desde entonces he tenido grandes experiencias sexuales con mi esposa y mis amantes, ella se tira a la cama literal, respirando lentamente luego de una gran sesión de sexo, yo me paro como puedo porque mi cuerpo está temblando literal, por la gran experiencia que acabo de tener con ella, voy al cajón y saco el rollo de papel de baño para limpiarme mi cara y mis pechos, voy a la cama, le limpio la panocha y el pene de mi amante, ella suelta un gemido suave porque después de eso, es sensible, me acuesto a su lado, abrazándola, es increíble como ella me hace sentir.

.- Por merlín Luna – Le digo ya más calmada – Me coges muy fuerte, sin piedad.

.- Pero te gusta querida – Me dice dándome un beso – Ha sido una gran experiencia, una gran noche, ¿Cómo te sientes querida?

.- Cansada, exhausta – Le digo abrazándola y dándole un beso – Pero muy satisfecha, siempre has sido muy ruda para el sexo Luna, a pesar del cansancio, tenemos que hablar del asunto que me trae aquí.

.- Oh – Me dice correspondiendo el abrazo y mirándome con esa sonrisa que me gusta – Así que pasamos a la plática, Hermione me habló del asunto, mi esposa Daphne no estaba tan segura pero le pedí que hablase con ella.

.-Y bien, ¿Qué opinas? – Le pregunto mientras le acaricio uno de sus senos, ella acaricia mi cabello lacio - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

.- Mucho tiempo nos llevamos conociendo querida – Me responde con cariño mientras sigue acariciando mi cabello, despejando uno que otro mechón rebelde – Amo a mi esposa Daphne, así como también las amo a ustedes, a ti y a Herm, tenemos una relación especial, relación que me gustaría unificar, unirnos las cuatro bajo un mismo techo, por lo que, si, estoy de acuerdo en formalizar la relación.

Estaba sorprendida, no por su respuesta, porque eso ya lo sabía de antemano, había que hablarlo, no quedaba de otra, lo que me sorprende es que estamos llegando lejos, escalando a lo alto, sé que no es algo que se pueda considerar "normal" pero, realmente no me importa demasiado, porque a pesar de eso, yo estoy contenta, feliz de que esta relación pase a más, no necesitamos a nadie más, tengo a mi esposa, tengo a mis amantes, tengo dos preciosas hijas como próximamente seré otra madre más para las hijas de mis amantes, ya ellas me conocen perfectamente y les caigo tan bien, lo que faltaba ahora, era concretar la relación, conocer la casa nueva donde viviríamos juntas, y porque no, tener bebés, tenemos la capital, tenemos conocimientos, tenemos todo, eso sí, les enseñamos a nuestras hijas que la relación primero es hombre y mujer, ya después ellas verían si deciden formar una relación con un hombre o con una mujer, nunca se debe subestimar a un niño o niña.

.- Entonces, así queda – Le digo dándole un beso que a la vez le toco su panocha, ella suelta un gemido – Nos vamos a reunir, hablaremos sobre como formalizar la relación, mi esposa Jean ya encontró una casa adecuada, hace falta ir a verla y ver qué cambio necesita.

.- Oh – Me dice pícaramente y sonriéndome – Herm siempre adelantándose, eso me gusta mucho de ella, por ahora, disfrutemos cariño.

.- Esta vez, tomo yo el control – Le digo subiéndome encima de ella y dándole besos – Te haré suavemente el amor, de a poco, tú me has follado sin piedad.

Ella tan solo sonríe y suelta unas risillas para luego besarme e iniciar de nuevo la relación, tenemos toda la noche y próximamente hablaríamos del asunto de la relación que tendríamos a partir de ahora.

 **Nota del autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo, esperando que hayan disfrutado la lectura, como siempre, les digo que dejen un review, que nada les cuesta, entiendo que por flojera, que si no les gustó, que si por pena o por lo que sea, no dejen un review, eso si, evitenme la pena de borrar comentarios fuera de lugar, si no te gusta lo que lees, pasa de largo, hay otras historias que pueden ser de tu agrado. Gracias, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


End file.
